The Pianist and His Shadow
by BlueShadowLady
Summary: Shadow Stalkers. Groups formed to destroy any kishins that live in the area that these suppose stalkers live in. But there's one missing, one that didn't want this, one that wanted to just run away. He had a special ability, one that Lord Death gave him, and now it has past on to his family. The price to using the ability, is you very sanity. (1st title, Soul Eater Gang)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater

Prologe

Kishins were created in the 1667, when a witch had created demon blood from the depts of pitch black. She didn't know what she was getting into, so when she slightly turned her body the right, the bottle of pitch shattered into tiny little pieces, letting loose the now freed pitch. Because of it's form, it evatopated quickly, making a cloud the substance. When the witch gasped, the pitch slittered down her throut, covering her heart in black. Soon, her blood turned pure black, making what's now called Black Blood.

After a week, she had turned from slightly mad, to Professor Stein mad. She couldn't control her thrashing at people, murdering them and then eating the blue orb that hovered over their bodies called Souls.

It was a known rule that under an surccumstance must you of willingly eat a human's soul.

Towns started to become scared, shutting their blinds and locking their doors during night AND day. She soon got tired of doing this on her own, and slit one of the village's breadmakers arm open. She then slit her own blood, pushing down hard on the wound. Little sounds of red and blood clashing rang threw the alleyway. Soon, the breadmaker's body had transformed into a pure human-grinding machine.

Soon, Lord Death was notified about this, and quickly put together a group to stop these creatures from slaughtering anymore humans.

Since them, groups have been put in each town to protect the ones who can't protect themselves. Lord Death had all given them a weapon, something they summon during battle. These weapons now pass down from family to family.  
They, under any makings, should not give away who they are, what they do, or how to hunt kishins.

Now, a new group has formed to protect a town called Death City. Together, Maka, Liz and Patty, BlackStar, Tsubaki, and Kid must fight to keep their school from being broken into tiny little pieces. One day, Maka meets Soul Eater Evans, a member of their rich and famous school,and is known as a member of a famous musical family and the player of the school. Will he figger out their secret? Or is he going to die like everyone else that seemed to be friends with this trouble-making gang. 


	2. Saved Coolly

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater

Yeah I know the Prologue was well, crappy. Though I have put harder work into this one!

The next will probably be Tuesday or Wednesday! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Normal POV

Maka was just about to gag on the stuffy air around her. Professor Stein made them dissect small green frogs for the future experiment on their organs. Yep, it was completely disgusting. What made it worst was that because of Black Star's shouts on about much of a God he was, he sorta slipped on the slimy desks and made the projects around his crash to the floor. So now most to all the class are growling at him while trying to catch up to where they were. Luckily for Maka, she sat across the room from him, so she he was that annoying.

Maka and Black Star have known each other since they were babies. They had both been picked for entering a group of kishin hunters. Maka was gifted with her Mama's scythe. The thin handle is shaped like a cross and it was black. The blade was slightly curved downwards and it was dark gray. Black Star was given a sword that had three blade sticking out of one side. It had a long black chain on the end and above it was the handle. There was a design in the middle that was blue and the outlines were gray. There was others to, like Tsubaki, Patty and Liz. They were all like a huge family.

As soon as the bell rang, she quickly cleaned her desk and made a B-line for the door. She was in a good mood by killing the kishin that injured Tsubaki, so she didn't want to spoil it by being run over by the crazy Soul Evans fan club. Though she made it out the door, she was still bumped into, pushed down, and hit with binders, books, and some other stuff. It took a lot for Maka to not stand up and choke one of the girls to death, so she simply bit her bottom lip. That's when someone stepped on her ankle, making a slight _crack. _

Maka quickly grabbed her ankle and mothered it while some people noticed something happened to the nerdy bookworm. They started crowding her. It was probably gonna hard to not scream at the person that did step on her now bruised ankle, even thought this was nothing to her.

"Hey, you OK there tiny-tits?" a husky male voice rang through the hallways, getting snickers from the crowd.

"You no Snow White, my ankle does seem fine. It will not hard to limp to the nurses office. Nope, not a problem." Maka spat out, getting silence from the crowd.

"Jeez, I was just asking, don't need to get your pig tails in a twist." he replied. It was true that she had pig tails. Her outfit everyday consisted of a huge sweater, white skinny jeans, and black and white combat boots. She also had on big wide-rimmed black glasses that no one would wear in a thousand years. (A/N I got the sweater and glasses from a story. I give credit to them for that!) The huge sweater was for to cover up he top half because it was her uniform for the Soul Eater Gang. When she takes this outfit off though, she has a pretty hour-glass figure.

He shifted to get down to her level and picked her up bridal-style.

"H-hey, put me down!" squeaked Maka. Her face flushed dark red and she was kicking her legs, making sure not to move her ankle.

"Do want to drop you on the floor and leave you in the hallway, painfully walking to the nurses office. Plus, I was the one who stepped on your ankle anyways." said Soul. Soul was the player of the school, getting girls to fall for him with one wink or smile. This, however, is unexpected from _him_.

"Fine," Maka muttered, putting her arms around his neck while he walked down the narrow hallway to the nurses office.

* * *

Maka's POV

Oh the drama I'm going to get into with Soul's fan club, and his girl friend Blair. Blair was what I say 'Full of herself.'

Anyways, while watching Nurse Nygus check my ankle to make sure that I hadn't broken anything, Soul was leaning against the window looking out into the setting sun. Wait, the sun's _setting. _**  
**

_ "_Um Nurse Nygus, is there anyway you could make this go any faster? I'm sorta in a rush and if I don't get out of here by the end of sunset, my Papa will get worried." I muttered. She nodded and helped me stand up to where I could simply limp my way to the main entrance.

"Whoa tiny-tits, you can't walk. Not in the condition you're in anyways." he said.

I sighed. One thing that doesn't come with being a hunter is that you don't heal faster than a regular human. Though that would be nice.

"I think I can handle myself. I'll just call my friend." I remarked. I really didn't feel like dealing with him. Great, now I sound like Corona.

"Suit yourself." he commented. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and then turned on his heel and exited the building.

I slithered my hand into my pocket and fished for my iPhone and dialed Tsubaki's number. It rang a few times before someone on the other end picked up.

"Yes?" came a perky voice from the other end.

"Hey Tsubaki" I murmured.

"Maka where have you been? We've looked everywhere for you!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I thought you would. Well that's another story for later but could you pick me up at the High school."

"Sure Maka. Oh and there's a kishin near you so you be careful who you talk to and who comes nears you."

"OK Tsubaki. See you in a few minutes."

I slid my fingertip across the screen, signally that the I'm done with the call. I looked up at the sky and just noticed that the sun had set. My stomach turned. See, my 'Papa' sorta doesn't like it when I don't show up at my doorstep. So after the moon fully glows, he'd go out with a flashlight and try to find me. Sometime's it gets very annoying, but one time I got hit pretty bad, and if he didn't try to find me, I would've been a goner. He's like my falling angel, dead to me but is still the person that saves me no matter what.

* * *

Soul's POV

I whistle to one of the jazz songs on the radio when it said something like, 'The Soul Eater's kill another kishin again!' A lot of people from my school clam they are in the Soul Eater Gang, but they're not really. There are legends about them and I would want to be the leader. We call her the Shadow Stalker. Always hid's in the shadows in that top hat of hers until her prey gets close enough to where she can take a swing at him with her gray scythe. No one knows who the Soul Eater's are really, but then again, maybe their just ghosts. Like I said no one knows.

I finally got out of my cool dream world when my stainless steel microwave started making weird noises. I skirted across the dark hardwood floor until I flew into the air and landed somewhat 5 feet the kitchen.

"So uncool," I muttered to myself. I probably shouldn't run on hardwood floors should I, especially wearing only boxers. Hey, this is _my _house.

I pick myself up off the floor and continued the adventure of, "_The Microwave's Alive_."

I took the silver handle in my hands and pulled hard. OK, bad idea. The smell of burned popcorn danced in the air. Only then did I know that I'm going to have to buy another microwave.

* * *

I grabbed my black jacket and bolted straight for the door. As soon as my face hit the fresh cold air, I gulped lung fills of it. My apartment smells like it had a house fire so I decided that opening the windows and let the air seep in would help the smell a lot.

While sweeping pass an alleyway, I hear the slight sound of cries.

"Hey. Anyone there?" I shout, getting even louder cries in reply. I quickly turn on my heel and run into the alley. I'm greeted to a girl in a white lacy dress. Her hair was black, and her eyes dark sky blue. Tears poured from her eyes and on to the ground with little splashes.

"Hey, you alright?" I ask, I kneeling down next to her and putting my left hand on her back. It wouldn't be cool to leave a crying girl in an alley.

"Am I alright? **Am I alright?!** _AM I ALRIGHT!?" _she screams, knocking me back on my butt."Yes I'm alright, because I'm going to eat your _SOUL!" _she said in a little girl's voice. Her eyes turned red and the veins around her eyes. Sharp mettle claws grew where the tips of her fingers were. She grinned evilly while taking steps forward towards me.

The first thing I did was get the heck up and run for dear life, going deeper in the alley. _Oops wrong way._

A large red brick wall stood in front of me, blocking the only way to get out of there. _So uncool.__ So I guess this is it. My cool self with be ripped to shreds by a little girl with blood-red eyes. This was not the way_ I___ planned on dying. Especially this young. _

I slowly turned around, seeing the putrid girl in front of me. Her grin only got bigger the closer she came. My heart sank and my I started breathing really fast. Then I slammed my eyelids closed and waited for the upcoming pain that would soon be covered by my screams. _It never came...?_

I then heard the sound of the mutant girl shrieking and then someone wrapped their arms around my waist and jumped in the freezing air. My eyes fluttered open to being in the dark night sky. My eyes then climbed to a the figure holding me.

_The _Shadow Stalker was sailing in the air with me. I couldn't believe it, was I dreaming? Wait. A ghost can't touch people right? So the Soul Eater Gang isn't made up of kishin-killing ghosts. They're really people. Jeez, now I sound like a fan girl. Just great. Now this is a cool way saved. I tilted my head upwards, sucking in the air around Shadow Stalker and I, while my pale white hair flowed around my face.

The next thing I know, my feet hit tall green grass, then the ground. She then let me go and turned her body in a 360 degree spin, probably making sure nothing was following us. I sure hope nothing was but you can never be too sure.

"So. Do you have a name?" I asked, trying to ease the awkward tension around us.

"So I guess you don't talk, huh. So uncool," I muttered to myself. All I got from the voiceless stalker was a scowl.

I looked her over one more time to make sure she wasn't a ghost. She was wearing a black jacket that buttoned down to her hips and rounded to the back of her, slit in two slits (A/N Sorta like Maka's Spartoi jacket) and the sides of the shoulders puffed out. It had a v-neck which let out ruffles of white cloth out, and white skinny jeans. She had a black belt with their signature white skull on the right side. What covered her eyes and the top of her face was a white mask with designs on the sides. Last but not least on the top of her head was a foot high black top hat. It had a black ribbon on it and on the right side was a miniature skull.

Then, after a few minutes, a bird chirping rang through the air. The stalker then turned her whole body to face me, saluted, and jumped into the night air. I watched as the she flew through the air, fading into the pitch-black sky.

"Whoa."

* * *

I slammed the door on my way inside my apartment. The good part was that my apartment didn't smell like burned popcorn anymore, I thought that would work. Right now, I'm my head is bobbing every once and awhile because I'm pretty worn down.

When she finally left, I just had noticed that I was in front of Jazz Voice, which was a mile away from my apartment. I'm not the one to walk that long without getting tired.

I look over to the microwave and see that the inside is screwed up and the popcorn bag is black.

I carried myself to my plush bed. The blanket and pillows are black, and the sheets are red. There are records everywhere on the walls of my bedroom and a grand piano in the corner. I let _no one _and I mean _no one_ into my room.

When I was younger, I was the bad-kid. Not living to my parent expectations, not being anywhere near my bigger brother Wes's level performance. Soon, I had enough of it and moved out into a regular high school where I don't have to live by rules, don't have to live up to my parents expectations, and don't have to practice the piano till the tips of my fingers were bleeding.

This room only reminds me of that memory. The only reason I have it like this is because I still find a bit of peace playing the piano.

I leaped into the air, landing smack in the middle of my bed. My eyes closed, the dream world slowly wrapped their arms around me and pulled me into it.


	3. Thumps, Moans, and Chucked Desks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Maka's POV

So, I guess saving Soul from the Girl in White or so I have been told made us even, he just doesn't know that. I personally didn't want to save him, mainly because of my ankle. Luckily, he didn't notice it, so he wouldn't come to an conclusions on who I really am.

I remember when Black Star almost showed his uniform to everyone in this one school because some person told him shut up and the Soul Eater Gang isn't real. Now that was before the dude was attacked by a kishin with a hook for a hand. Yep that was very pleasant. I still get chills up my spine when we found what was _inside_ his hiding place. Now everyone from the town knows what happened to their loved ones.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_"Liz, Look. A secret door behind this bookshelf. Come help me push it off the door." I whispered so only her and I could have heard. _

_I had just killed a kishin that we had been tracking for a month with no hope of finding it. Luckily I spotted it in an alley as it was dragging a victim to it's secret place the sewers. We had to dig out our shoes from the muck just to get to a room with that was old and dusty. _

_ Liz walked over to me and helped me push the wooden boulder out of the way of the metal door. I cursed under my breath for not bringing something to brake the lock that was keeping me from not seeing what the heck was behind the barrier._

_ My eyes scanned the dusty room for something long and sharp. There was a couple things I came across, an ax, five chairs, and Black Star looking wide-eyed at a huge black spider. I guess the ax will do._

_ I walked over to the ax, skimmed my hand over the handle and closed my twig fingers over the wooden bar. Then, I walked slowly to the door, the ax dragging on the ground. Last, I took the handle with both hands and swing the sucker over the lock. It quickly became scrape metal within seconds of falling on the floor.__  
_

_ I then kicked the door open, and looked into a pitch black room. _

_"Black Star. Flash light please," I muttered. He quickly gave me the flash light and I switched the switch from down to up. The room came to life, but that's when everything went down hill. _

_ A horrible stench filled the air and into our noses. I quickly snatched a gas mask but that didn't help the odor._

_ "MY GODLY NOSE IS ROTTING AT THIS UNGODLY STENCH!" screamed Black Star._

_"What else would it have smelled like? Popcorn? I'm pretty sure dead corpse don't smell like something fresh from an oven Black Star. Sorry," I commented. _

_ It reeked dead bodies and blood. I personally haven't ever smelled year old dead corpses. But this, this was just, if you didn't prepard with some sort of odor cleaner then you'd have been screwed. _

_The sight wasn't pleasant ether. There were bloody bones, rotting flesh, and rotting bodies starring at you with they wide glassed-over'd eyes. We called the police that there was a room a room full of dead bodies in the sewer, you should come quick. We all got out before the police showed up._

* * *

I continued threw the alleyway I was in and limped up the stairs towards a white-painted door that lead to the inside of my papa's and my apartment.

I stuck my hand in my pocket, trying to fish out my keys to the house. I then stuck in the key into the keyhole, turning it with a _Click. _

I then limped over to my bedroom, going threw the kitchen and threw a narrow hallway. It was peaceful, so my papa probably isn't home yet.

I wrapped my hand around the bronze doorknob, turning it slowly and then closing it behind me. My eyes scanned the room till it found the bathroom door. I then walked over to my dresser and picked out a tank-top and some sweat shorts.

Then I shimmied to the bathroom, taking a shower and then getting dressed.

I sat down on my bed and propped my bruised ankle on an extra pillow I had kept in the closet just in-case something like this were to have happened. At first the way I put my ankle on the pillow had made my ankle throb in pain, but it subsided once I put a bag of ice on it.

I was lucky this time, for if my ankle had broken, I wouldn't have been able to help the gang.

I pulled my covers over my exposed legs and my eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open to my pitch-black room. My eyes scanned the room for the supposed reason that woke me up. I then looked to the top of my white dresser, where a red light came from.

I blinked a few times so the numbers wouldn't be that blurry.

_3:41 a.m. _

Wait? Then what woke me...

_"Yeah baby, keep it coming," a male voice slurred before someone else moaned in enlightenment. _

_"Oh you do this all to well!" moaned a woman._

_"Why don't we head to my room, it'll be way more comfortable then this piece of crap couch." he slurred back._

_"Yeah sure babe, I bet your better under-dressed," purred the woman._

The faint noise of foot-steps came nearer and nearer to my door. Is this a dream? No, it couldn't be. This, this is all to real.

I sat there in the dark, currently swimming threw thousands of thoughts that floated in my head sub-consciously. This _couldn't, _no, this _can't _happen. Not today. Tomorrow was suppose to be the "Papa didn't cheat for one year" day. Am I sure I'm not dreaming...?

_Thump! Moan. Thump. Moan._

With each thump on the wall, my vision blurs. I feel like my beating heart has been ripped out of my body with ice-cold fingers, burned, and then stitched back into my body. I feel like my whole world just came crashing down around me.

_Drip._

Huh? Why is my face suddenly wet?

_Drop._

Why are my arms not listening to me. They won't let go my my legs, even though my ankle feels like it just got stabbed.

_Thump. Moan. _

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

_Drip. Thump. Drop. Moan._

Someone. Somebody. Help me. **_SAVE ME!_**

* * *

_Ten Years Ago_

_A 6 year old Maka skipped at the side of her papa. They both had big, wide, smiles on their faces. _

_Today was Maka's 6th birthday._

_"It's special day for my baby girl," her papa told her as they headed towards a white house that had two blue cars in the driveway. _

_"So I'm not a little girl anymore, am I papa?" little Maka cheered._

_"You'll always be my little girl, sweety," he chirped. _

_As they walked in the doorway, the smell of pizza, cake, and other assortments of foods danced in the noses._

_"Yummy, it smells really good!" Maka exclaimed. _

_They both walked over to the counter, looking at the marvelous looking foods they have ever seen._

_"This is going to be the best birthday ever!" Maka yelled, her mama chuckled._

_"Don't worry Maka, I'll make sure everything goes as planned," said Kami, Maka's mama._

_Maka sat down next to her mama, and sucked in all the air the air she could possibly hold, and blew down the melting candles that once were whole._

_"My wish is for us to be together forever!" she announced hugging her parents to death._

_"We will be together, no matter what,"_

_That night, little Maka woke up at muttered words, then full on screams._

_"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME SPIRT!" Kami screamed._

_"P-please, Kami, let me explain."_

_Maka then rubbed her small forest green eyes and jumped out of her bed. She then slowly walked over to her wooden door and lightly opened it. _

_Walking down a few stairs, she could finally see what was going on without being seen._

_She saw her papa, and behind him was another woman with her favorite red blanket wrapped around the woman. Kami stood feet from the pair and openly cried herself into misery._

_"NO! I'LL NEVER LET YOU EXPLAIN YOURSELF! YOU HAVE TO MANY TIMES! I'M LEAVING!" her mama exclaimed._

_"Mama. Papa," muttered poor little Maka._

_"WHAT! Huh.." her mama muttered._

_Both Kami and Spirit stood there in silence. _

_"Baby. Honey, what are you doing up this late?" asked Kami. But she didn't have to answer that, Kami already knew that her shouting could wake the whole town if she wanted it to._

_Kami then knelt down in front of Maka, looking her straight in the eye. _

_"I'm so sorry honey, but I'm leaving. I will see you again, I promise!" she whispered, tears coming from her eyes._

_Kami then stood up and walked up the stairs, the sound of a door clicking filled the air._

_"I love you Maka! Please forgive m.." her papa slurred._

_Before anything anything worse could happen, tears filled Maka's eyes, before falling down her cheeks and onto the ground. She dashed for the door, running into the pitch-black night._

_This wasn't suppose to happen! We were all suppose to stay together! _**_FOREVER!_**

_Maka then ran into the into the local park that was closed to her house._

_But because Maka was going so fast herself, she slipped on the dirt, falling onto the ground and curling up into a ball. _

_Then, like fate, rain pelted on the ground, and on Maka. Tears weld in her eyes, and fell onto the ground with the rain. _

_The last thing that went threw her mind was what she had wished._

___"My wish is for us to be together forever!_"

* * *

Maka's POV

When I woke up, my whole body ached. I then looked down to me hugging my legs and my face felt stiff. Not only that but my ankle felt like it was hit with a million bullets.

Then and only then did I remember what happened last night. I'm going to kill him. He promised me with his life that he would never cheat again. I was suppose to make a huge dinner and dessert but I guess that can wait till he figures out **I **heard everything.

Black Star might just burn him to death, painfully slowly.

I then searched for my alarm clock, noticing that it hadn't gone off yet.

_5:30am_

Hmmm, guess I should get ready.

I slowly lifted my head and walked over to my door and turned the brass nob. A gust of wind hit my face as I stepped outside, noticing that everything seemed calm.

I then shuffled down the hallway and into the kitchen. Grabbing the milk and cereal, I poured then clumsily in the bowl and fished a spoon from the dish-washer.

Then I shifted into uniform, then sweater, skinny jeans, and boots and made my way to the door. Wind blew past me as I walked outside into the open.

Today, I'm not even sure I have the strength to talk. Just, not today.

_Even if today is my 16th birthday._

* * *

Maka's POV

As I slumped in my desk, I couldn't help but notice Soul talking about himself being saved by yours truly. What made me even more amused is that his girlfriend had an angry look on her face because no one was paying her any mind. Confidence Booster.

Then Black Star walked in and headed towards Soul and his buddies. Soul and Black Star were friends since middle school. Even though they are extremely close, Soul doesn't know about Black being a Soul Eater. Oh and have I told you that we eat the kishin's soul once we kill them, I know right, weird huh. All I can say is they taste great and start up our adrenaline.

Black Star then gave me a jealous glance, which happens often. But then, his glace goes from jealous, to worried, and he leaves his friends to come over to me.

"Hey Maka? You ok. You don't looks so good," he asked, our whole gang circling me.

"Yeah just peachy Black Star. Today's my 16th birthday and my dad brought a hooker home last night and had such a fun time." I spat out.

Then, Black Star's eyes were shaded by his bangs, and then he chucked my desk at the wall, hitting it with a thud, leaving a rather large hole.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THE BASTARD! DAMN IT!" he shouted.

I chuckled.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing, and starred at us like we were circus freaks.

"Why didn't you call us Maka!" exclaimed Tsubaki, she was rather mad.

"I was stuck in my dream world," I muttered.

This was not the way I wanted my birthday to be. One, I wanted at least a happy birthday greeting, two, for Black Star to not scream about him for the whole day, and third, I wanted to get a kishin's soul to top it all off. Sound like a plan to you?

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE IN YOU DREAM WORLD OR NOT!" shouted Liz.

"Thanks for the happy birthday wishes guys. Text you guys soon." I said plainly. The whole classroom was dead silent, even the Professor, who we didn't hear come in even in the silence, stopped what he was doing and starred at us wide-eyed.

"Oh and if you need me, call me," I said. I then sat up, walked over to the door, smiled big for everyone to see how screwed in the brain I am right now, and walked out the doorway, making my way for the roof of the building.

"_My wish is for us to be together forever!"_

* * *

So how was it? Please review telling me what I need to fix, and what was the best part and stuff like that! Oh and please follow and favorite!

Might update this Saturday or something if school decides not to be a butt.

Oh and one last thing. I know that SoulxMaka aren't really having any SoulxMaka moments, but that comes later in the story.

Bye bye!

BlueShadowLady~


	4. Moooommmmmmyyyyyyyy

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own Soul Eater_  
**

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the later update. I was writing and my dog decided that it was be funny if he jumped onto my laptop and made it go to a different screen. I almost threw the dog at the table, but I just can't do that can I?**

**BUT THE STORY MUST GO ON!**

* * *

So you know how you leave a cliff hanger? Like when I walked out the doorway while everyone in the room was starring at me. Oh, have a mentioned that Black Star went on a rampage trying to find my good-for-nothing papa?

_That was fun._

No, see it wasn't. Not even a 'Maka Chop' could keep him from my papa's trail, and I used a pretty thick book.

We most certainly got everything under control when I warned Black Star that Patty will use you creep face/voice.

So the next I know, his eyes are wide and he's crying on the floor whining," Please no Patty. Please no Patty."

So that was what happened most of the day.

I have no idea what I'm going to do with my papa. He found out I was home when he was with his lady friend and he broke down crying next to Black Star. It was a crying fest I guess you would call it.

Truthfully, I'm planning on moving out sometime. I really can't handle the emotional pain. I really don't feel whole anymore, and it scares me sometimes.

_But _at least I have my gang to comfort me. They really do cheer me up, even when I'm down.

Right now, I'm at Death Cafe with Tsubaki and Liz. The reason Patty, Black Star, and Kid aren't here is because Black Star and Patty are going against each other on Black Ops 2. And Kid, well he sorta went ahead and made sure that his house was perfectly symmetrical.

"So Maka? Do you know where you're going to move?" Tsubaki asked. She had a red and brown menu in her hands and water in the middle.

"No, not really. I might just share rent with a person from school," I replied.

"But what about your secret? They're going to find out sooner or later, and you know what Lord Death said?" Liz muttered.

"Do not, under any circumstances, should you give out any personal information or live with anyone that doesn't know what you really are," I retorted. I grabbed a menu off the table and I scanned for something that looks decent. My eyes landed on a everything bagel with regular cream cheese. It looked yummy.

"Can we please talk about this later? I really don't wanna touch on this subject for another day or so ok? I muttered. It wasn't anything to personal, I just didn't feel like talking about something that we already talked about ten times before this conversation.

"_Anyways..."_ Liz muttered, "Did you hear that the school is having a prom to celebrate the 25th anniversary of the school."

"Yeah I heard. There will be _a lot _of people there. One of us better keep watch." I replied, fork in hand. I swiftly twirled it with my fingers.

Then a brilliant idea just came out of nowhere and popped into my head. It was perfect way for getting my best friends together. They've had a crush on each other for years, so this could be my chance to get them together!

"Hey, you'know. Patty and I could take watch while you guys, Kid and Black Star go to the prom, dance, and watch from the inside maybe?" I hinted, poking them both with the tips of my fingers.

They both blushed scarlet red and glared at me.

"I mean cm'on, you all like each other, your going to have to face it sometime or later," I pleaded. I really wanted them to go together. Even if that means me being alone, technically with Patty.

They both looked at each other, then me, and each other and then finally back to me.

"Fine...but we will do something to you if it goes bad." Liz muttered.

I grinned. "It'll be fine. I promise you _nothing _bad is going to happen!" I whispered loudly for only us to hear.

* * *

I shifted into my huge dark blue sweater and walked outside into the open air.

After our little chat about the prom at the cafe, we all went home. Liz and Tsubaki were still blushing, probably thinking of their date dancing together. I always know what their thinking.

As my boots hit the sidewalk with a _Clomp, _my pigtails swished in the air when cold wind hit my face.

I really loved the outdoors, it was always peaceful to go on walks in. I would always to the park that was smack dab in the middle of the town. Not many know about it, because well, it's in a forest that is pretty thick.

When I hit the edge of the forest, I scanned to see if anyone was around, or following me.

No one.

As I walked threw the trees, I kept a watchful eye on where the path was. All sorts of branches and bushes hit me square in the face. Luckily that's what arms are for.

When I hit the path, started hearing muffled whispers.

As soon as I spotted the clearing, I gulped.

People were there. Three to be exact.

I then scanned the tree next to me and expertly climbed up it. This wasn't the first time I ran into people who just happened to be at this abandoned park. Yes, the park looked abandoned because no one ever took care of it. There was no grass, and the metal rails were rusting away slowly. It was in shade, so there was barely any light.

As I leaned in, I could finally see who they were, and I was surprised to find out one of them was none other then Soul Evans.

"But you told me that you would brake up with her and be with me!" cried a girl in front of Soul. She had chocolate brown hair, and piercing brown eyes. She was in a flower dress that come up to her mid-thigh and brown cowgirl boots.

"I _never _told that! Can't you hear me!" Soul exclaimed. He threw his hands up in the air, clearly annoyed.

A guy was standing next to Soul. I think his name is Kilik. He's an amazing rapper and break dancer. He's the best in our school.

Then out of all the things she could have done, she went down crying, and ran out of the park and into the woods.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I muttered.

My eyes went back to the pair when Soul spoke up.

"I have no idea how I'm going to get out of this!" he huffed, walking over to the swing that I _always _sat on. How dare he.

"She was probably just saying that so you would, you know how girls do that all the time." Kilik said.

"Yeah but I don't know how I'm going to stop her from telling the whole school," he muttered.

_One Hour Later _

My left eye twitched uncontrollably. THEY DIDN'T LEAVE YET! DANG IT!

Then, once again, a brilliant idea formed in my head.

I could use a creepy ring tone to scare them away. I have this ring-tone that goes," Mommmmmmyyyyyyy. Moooooooommmmmmmmmyyyyy" in a creepy little girl's voice.

I quickly fished for my phone, and pulled out small speakers. I then plugged it in and pulled up the ring-tone, and it played.

And let me tell you, _it scared the living hell out of them._

_"WHERE THE HECK IS THAT COMING FROM!" _they both screamed bloody murder in unison. They then went back-to-back, scanning the forest for the reason of the sound.

"Mooooommmmmmmmmyyyyyyyyyy. Moooooooommmmmmmmmyyyyyyyy," is played, over and over and over and, you get it.

That when it screamed mommy and they both ran out of there at the speed of lighting.

And before they ran, I got a picture of their scared faces.

_My Life Is Now Complete._

I then turned off the creepy little girl and stuck my phone into my front pocket. I then skipped over to my favorite swing and started kicking my feet, getting higher and higher.

"Why the heck did you do that do us!" Soul screamed. Apparently, they ran to the woods and hid there for five seconds, seeing me skip out into the park and swing happily.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you took so long to leave!" I exclaimed, still swinging. I didn't want to mention the picture, because well, then they'll probably try to snatch it away from me. And we both know how that's going to turn out.

"Yeah well it wasn't funny!" pouted Soul. You'know, he sorta looked cute pouting.

Wait. HOLD UP. I did _not _ just say that.

"I did it because you guys were taking so long to LEAVE this park." I spat out, kicking my legs so I could get higher.

Their eyes widened in realization that I might have overheard their conversation with that one girl.

"Wait...how long did you wait?" he questioned.

"Just enough to know that someone was not happy about being rejected," I hinted. Their eyes widened even more.

I burst out laughing, that was until my hand slipped from the chain and I flew backwards.

"Crap!" I shrieked.

In slow motion, I could feel my pigtails flying upwards and nothingness beneath me. I screamed my head off all in the second, then long strong arms caught me just in time.

My eyes fluttered shut as soon as arms caught me.

Soon, I cracked one eye open, seeing white and red in front of my face. Then I managed to open both my eyes, seeing Soul's face five inches away from mine.

I blushed magnificent reds.

Then he did the last thing I would think he would do.

_He dropped me onto the ground._

"Really?" I exclaimed. Then the swing hit me in the head and I crumbled onto floor once again. I muffled some moans before looking at the sky above me, then Soul face invaded the sky.

"That's what you get for playing your little joke on me and Kilik. So uncool,"

I glared at him for a few seconds, then got up.

"Maaakkkkkkkaaaaaa..."

"The heck?"

"_CHOP!_"

Then out of all my glory, I slammed a thick book into his skull. He quickly crumbled like a burnt cookie onto the ground where I had my fallen moment.

"See ya!" I said cheerfully, leaving Kilik to pick up Mr. Hot Shot. I felt like I accomplished something today.

I then skipped my way home.

But then my skull exploded with pain and then _Black._

* * *

**I'll update sometime before Wednesday! **

**Please Review and Favorite&Follow whatever it is of you liking.**


	5. Almost Birthday Suit

**I'm sorry for the late update!**

**I had homework, study, friends(of course) Oh and I might let one of my friends help me make the next chapter so please review if you want her to help me! **

* * *

Maka's POV

I forced my weirdly enlarged eyes open. A bright white light gnawed at my eyes, then a burning sensation smashed into the back of my head within seconds of waking up.

I felt awkward and stiff. My head felt like it was about to burst and my limbs were aching. My senses didn't work for the first five minutes of waking up, which made my left eye twitch uncontrollably.

Finally, after some time, everything came to life. I could see different record players, all a hazy golden yellow. They shined slightly when I turned on the lamp next to me.

_Wait I don't have a lamp in my bedroom. Or dazzling shiny records covering my wall. Also, I don't have these plush blankets, they're not even red, black, or white, unless it's my pillow, but still. _

I shifted slightly on the bed, waiting patiently for someone to just burst in with some sort of laser guns or regular guns for that matter. This was the first time I had been in a room I didn't recognize, so I didn't have an experience on what to do, where to go, or for time being, who brought me in here.

I took a peek around to find exits such as windows, doors, vents, etc. There was one huge doorway that filled the room with pure light. It had pitch-black curtains at it's sides, probably to cover them at night or something. Then, my eyes landed on the millions of golden records covering the wall in front of the bed.

They filled my head, soon giving me a larger headache.

Then, oh my, a pitch black piano sat at the corner of the room. It was a beautiful piano. I could tell you that it looked like it cost a fortune.

I hadn't noticed yet, but my body took over, swinging my legs over the bed and landed on the hardwood floor. I then sat up and and made a b-line over to the the piano.

My head before the piano - O

My head after the piano - akhgsjbgljksabgjfabgjkfdagba lkfb

All my fingers wanted to do is play at least a song I had been practicing for awhile.

It had taken a month to complete this one piece I had made and I really wanted to play it so bad. I had taken piano lessons when I was younger because of a mysterious boy in the music room.

* * *

_-Flaskback-_

_I walked down this hallway for the 3rd time in less then ten minutes. Mama and Papa were at a mission, so they let me roam the school , or go to the library when I got bored because the principle was my babysitter and I had asked if I could go play at the park outside the office. The problem is, I had gotten lost during my trip to wonderland, so I quietly roamed the elementary school._

_Then, a beautiful melody filled my ears, redirecting me over to a hallway that I didn't recognize. I slowly walked over to two huge brown doors, plain as day._

_The music slowly grew louder with each second, nearer and nearer._

_I felt so tiny. The doors were at least three times bigger then me._

_I so carefully opened one of the huge brown doors with a Creek, then I quietly closed it. I didn't want the piano player to go away or stop playing. _

_Finally, having gotten past the worst of all tests, I was able to see who it was, or like who he was. _

_The boy had one elbow holding his head up, and the other hand softly pressed down on the keys. I bet he hadn't noticed me. He didn't look very happy at all very, more sad in a way, or maybe, bored? He had pale white hair and red wine eyes that shined in the light from the lamp that stood next to the piano. He looked sorta like my age, only a little bit older._

_I soon closed my eyes and swayed to the beat. Then, out of no where, it stopped. The wonderful music stop._

_Did he spot me?_

_My eyes slowly opened to the boy starring at me with widened eyes. They were filled with mixed emotions like sadness and surprise. I did the only thing I wanted to do._

_I clapped_

_"That was great! Can you do it again?" the 5 year me said to the strange boy._

_"Uh..uh..." was all he could possibly get out before the tip of his left lip slowly went toward his ear, turning into a huge grin. His red eyes lit up at the same time to._

_"My name is Maka. What's your's?" I asked._

_"..."_

* * *

That was it. That was all I could remember, and from that day since, I've had a huge crush on him.

I've tried to find him, but stopped after month of not seeing him again. Again and again I always went to the mysterious hallway that led to the piano. And again and again it would be empty with no sweet melody coming from it.

I slowly strolled over to the piano, my finger tips lightly touching the white and black keys.

Then, I pressed one of the keys, then a few more. Then, lots of keys until it became one beautiful harmony. I played like that for a few seconds before it finally died down and went slower, and graceful.

Then sped back up again. Nearer and nearer to the end as I played for a few more minutes. Finally coming to a close.

Then, out of no where.

I heard a footstep behind.

I froze, finally realizing that I'm in some dude's house. I was probably playing on their own piano.

"Don't touch my piano you idiot!" a male's musky voice rang threw the air and into my ears.

"Oh, um. Sorry," I muttered. I quickly got up and moved five feet away from the black piano.

Then I finally got a glimpse of who the person really was. Pale white hair, red wine eyes. Something didn't settle in my stomach, like I was completely forgetting something. What was it?

Soul Eater was standing in front of me. The player that goes around and screws everything he can get his hands on. Guys want to be just like him.

At first thought, this didn't settle right. I hated his guts, more like I hated his fan's guts for stomping me down to a pulp before I can get out the doorway to get to my locker.

I crossed my arms and gave him one of my deadliest glares possible. If glares could kill, he'd be dead in seconds.

"Just, don't touch my piano again. Got it?" he muttered. He seems well, pissed.

That's when I realized something. The boy that was standing in front of me, almost had on his full birthday suit if it wasn't for his black and white boxers.

I then quickly ran over to what seemed like his bed and chucked a pillow at him, I felt my cheeks heat up and I knew I was blushing badly.

"DUDE! CLOTHS PLEASE!" I shrieked.

"What..?" he looked down and his eye's widened."OH CRAP!" he shouted, running into the doorway and down I guess some steps.

I finally looked up, slowly making sure that it was Soul Eater free. I sighed. I just know this was going to be a _very long _day. I just knew it.

Then, something hit me so bad, I felt like hitting myself with a brick.

WHY THAT HECK AM I IN SOUL EATER'S HOUSE!?

This was NOT good. I panicked, while millions of thoughts ran threw my head like a bullet.

Finally, out of all his glory, Soul finally came up with cloths.

I starred at him, then, glared a mile a minute.

"Why am I here?" I spat out. I didn't really want to know the truth really.

"Oh. While walking home, I didn't notice you body lying on the ground and tripped over you. Thanks to you, I have a huge headache." he said, merely in a bored expression.

"So you brought me to your house?" I asked. He slowly nodded.

Then something else hit me again.

Did I have my uniform on?

I then sighed again. I don't. thankfully. I took it off just before going out on the walk. I looked down at myself.

Again with the dramatic moment, I was different cloths then the ones I had on.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CLOTHS? Wait... DID YOU CHANGE ME!" I shrieked. My cheeks heated up once again and I severely looked around for anything hard to chuck at his pretty boy face.

"Wait... just... CALM DOWN!" he shouted over me." Look. I changed you alright, but you had a tank top over pretty much everything so I didn't see anything." he exclaimed.

My eyes then were suddenly interested in the warm socks I had on.

"Look. Do you want some breakfast or not?" he asked sorta softly, trying to get me to calm down.

I looked at him. "Uh..sure?" I said. Then then nodded towards the door and I followed him downstairs to where a mouth-watering smell climbed into my nose.

* * *

After breakfast, I took out my phone out off the counter and called my friends before I'm probably sure they'll be worried.

"This is Tsubaki."

"Hey Tsubaki."

"OH MY GOSH MAKA WHERE WERE YOU! WE'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE!"

"I was sorta hit by something yesterday and apparently Soul Eater found me. Did I tell you he also tripped over me before realizing my corpse in front of him?"

"That must of hurt. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Couldn't be better."

"We killed a kishin while you were MIA. Black Star stole the soul before Patty was able to get it. They're now fighting. Its one huge mess."

"Tell them that I want the soul so they better not eat it or I will Maka Chop them to death."

"Ok, see you later Maka."

I then slid my finger over the screen, signaling that I was done with the call. Wait. When was Soul in the living room. Or when did his eye's suddenly get wider. I don't know.

"Hey your eyes are going to pop out of their sockets if you keep your eyes that wide," I chuckled.

He then quickly sat down, suddenly interested in the news.

_That's what I thought. _

* * *

Soul POV

_Did Maka say what I think she just said, about the soul she wanted? Did she literary mean soul's that come dead things? _

My mind raced with different questions that I didn't know the answers. Maybe she was just saying something else that I miss thought. Yeah, that's it.

I mean girls can say pretty weird stuff nowadays.

I slowly slumped into my plush white couch that sat in front of the t.v.

_"A winter storm has suddenly blown in from the west, impacting the following cities."_

_1. Marlin City_

_2. Lost Way City_

_3. Death City_

Wait... "WHAT," I shouted. This wasn't good. This was not good at all. I heard Maka run towards the t.v. I _do not _want to be stuck in my own apartment with some nerdy bookworm that I found on the streets.

"Well that's just great. What else could go wrong?" she said, angrily.

Then. The best part out of all this happened.

_Clap!_

_Every light in my house turned off._

I groaned loudly. This **_was not _**my day. Now my day at all.

* * *

Like I said, I'm sorry for the late update.

I got writers block pretty heavily, but with the help of the reviews cheering me on. I blew it up with tnt!

Please Review&Favorite&Follow!

Ps: I made up the cites. They could be real cities but I have no idea.

BlueShadowLady~


	6. Making Out With A Kishin is Uncool

**Thank you! Reason I got writers block was because I'm very impatient when it comes to stories. I just want to get straight to the interesting part! **

**But you'know what, screw that. We're already there!**

**So strap on your seat belts because sometimes you're not safe in a house. And sometimes, there's going to be interesting results.**

* * *

Maka's POV

I stood there with my eyes wide. Maybe because of my stubbornness, I sorta can' t really admit to myself that I am scared to death when it's pitch black.

I can't see ANYTHING which means there could be anything in the folds of darkness and I wasn't just going to stand around and figure out what there were.

So I let out a loud squeak and dove head-first onto the couch, only to come crashing down on something warm and toned.

_Soul_

"Woah. Jeez, you scared of the dark?" he teased.

My anger build up inside me so I did the only thing I could do at that point, I Maka chopped his white ass.

"Maka..."

"The he-"

"CHOP!" I slammed one of my hard-cover books into his skull.

"WHAT THE HECK, WOMAN! I was just JOKING!" he shouted, covering his head with his hands.

I raised my hand up higher, trying to get more mussel into this one. _I am NOT going to take crap from anyone. _

That's when I heard a soft knocking on the door. I then slowly let down my book into the unknown storage place where I keep all my favorite Maka-chopping books. This one just happened to have Soul's name written on the side of it.

"Hey Soul! Would you mind opening the door for me!" the mysterious person said in a muffled voice. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. It was Blair. The most popular girl in school.

_Of course she would come_ _here! Heck lets have a whole party and invite EVERYONE here! Yep, that would be fun wouldn't it! Here why don't I call all my friends. I'm sure we'll have a blast! _

Soul slowly edged his way to to the door, then what I wanted so much, light poured into the grand apartment. I haven't even noticed how classical it looked. Well, for a teenage boy.

There was different types of bands in posters. A huge flat-screen t.v that I probably couldn't even think to afford sat still on the wall. I long red couch sat in front of a coffee table which was in front of the t.v. there was hardwood flooring which a huge white rug in the middle of the floor where the t.v, couch, and coffee table sat.

"Oh, hey Blair. Need something?" he asked casually. He put his elbow on the door frame higher then his head and put his hand of the left side of his head.

"Yeah. My car sorta got stuck and I can't dig it out, you mind if I stay at your place for a bit," she purred sadistically. I almost barfed up my breakfast.

Soul stood there for a minute, trying to decide if he should. I just knew it that in his head, he was screaming," This is NOT the best time to humor yourself karma!"

"Uh...sure I guess," he muttered, moving to the side to let her in. I dove for Soul's room, making sure that I didn't make a sound whatsoever. I did not want to get anywhere near Blair, especially since I'm in Soul's apartment.

If she found me, I'd be the school's next thing to gossip about, and I really didn't want to get into any drama involving the most popular people in the school. Nope, not happening.

* * *

It's been TWO HOURS since I stuck myself in Soul's room. It's really boring just sitting here and doing nothing for two hours straight.

I had played Balloon Towers Defense 4 and Fruit Ninja for one hour before my phone lost all of it's battery.

So for the last 5 minutes, I was leaned against the wall with my back and hit my head on it, hoping that I'll knock myself out. It hasn't worked yet, but I haven't given up hope.

That's when my stomach grumbled in protest that I'm hungry. I've been ignoring it for the past hour or so and it's starting to get louder. I just hope Blair goes home soon so I get out of this room and get something to eat before I chew my arm off.

I had a candle next to me, which I played with the fire, swaying my hand this way and that, redirecting where the fire pointed.

_I really wish I had a book on my now so I could read. _I sighed.

That's when suddenly, my instincts picked up and I just knew something was in this apartment just waiting to eat a soul. I slowly picked myself up off the floor and clasped my hand on the doorknob.

_Wait. I can't just go out there and let Blair see me. And have I completely forgotten that I can't let my identity as the Shadow Stalker be let out. I'll just have to wait an see what I can do for right now. Think a plan to get both Soul and Blair from view, kick the kishin's butt, and tell them that it ran away. Yep, that'll work_.

Then I sighed and slid down the door.

_Like they'll think that it "ran away."_

That's when all of the sudden, I heard a loud curse and footsteps running towards Soul's room.

My head shot up like a bullet, quickly opening the door and closing it in time for Soul to get inside.

"Hey! Where's Blair!" I shouted over the loud banging's. I propped my back on the door, trying really hard to keep the door closed.

"She turned into a kishin!" he shouted back, his face was pale white, just like his hair and his eyes glowed in the light of the one candle.

"The worst part about is, I just made out with a kishin. A KISHIN!" he whined, wiping his tongue with his hands.

I couldn't hold it in. It was just way to much," HAHAHA!" I laughed out loud. Then, he gave me one of his don't-tell-anyone-what-I just-did stares. I stuck out my tongue and gave him a smirk.

I then spotted a door that lead to the closet. I quickly lifted my hand and pointed to the door on the other side of the room. "Get in there! I'll hold this sucker off as long as I can!" I shouted.

He just starred at me," Like hell am I going to leave you here to take care of the monster!" he shouted back.

I didn't exactly like being bossed around, or being told no. So I did the one thing that I could think of. I opened the door and the kishin was sent flying and hit the wall in front of the door.

"So Soul are you going to help me or no-," I turned my head, he wasn't there. I should have guessed that he would leave me hanging while he go straight for the closet. I sighed.

I made sure that Soul wasn't looking before I redirected the kishin to his living room, bumping into stuff along the way.

I then formed my scythe in my hands. My adrenaline picked up and I just couldn't wait to eat it's soul.

I look at the kishin straight in the eyes, or maybe I couldn't really do that. It's eyes, or eye sockets were empty, just like pitch-black tunnels.

I went into as-fast-as-light speed, so no one would be able to see me, only hear the clashing of weapons. The kishin followed what I was doing and did the same.

As I was fighting, I could see Soul peeking from around the corner.

My mind ran fast with things I should have made sure of.

**_1. Should of made sure the door was locked so he wouldn't come out_**

**_2. Should have lead the kishin outside his apartment_**

**_3. Should have made sure that I was paying attention because the kishin had just nicked me on the shoulder_**

I stopped the high-speed so I could get a proper aim so I could slice him in half, and that's exactly what I did to the idiotic kishin as soon as we went out of high-speed.

"You soul is mine!" I shouted, slicing him in half. Then, everything went silent as I deformed my scythe and walked over to the middle of the room and clasped my right hand over the glowing red orb.

I then starred at it. It was a beautiful shade of ruby red. I opened my mouth wide, and shoved it in my mouth.

The soul touched my mouth and exploded with a sweet taste, like strawberries or something sweeter. I sighed in satisfaction.

Then I remembered that Soul was watching.

_Oh no, Lord Death's going to kill me._

I slowly turned my head to face him. I really didn't want to see his reaction, nor did I want to see his face get any paler.

"Oh...uh..hey Soul," I said casually, trying my best to keep my cool.

"Did you just...did I just see..." he muttered. His eye's were wide and his mouth dropped like a fish.

I slowly nodded, scratching the back of my head.

"That was...that was so cool!" he exclaimed, giving me one of his toothy-grins, but it was screwed up by his mouth being so wide.

That when the lights turned on and the news came back to life.

_"It seems that Death City has gotten threw 1/4 of this storm's wrath. It should get worse tomorrow 10 am tomorrow. So pack up your things and make sure that you have extra food and water."_

I sighed. Well, I could go for a glass of water right now. I walked over to Soul, and stopped right in front of him, standing really close that our noses almost touched.

"If you keep your mouth that wide, then it's going to get stuck," I said sadistically in his ear before using my pointer finger and closing his mouth. He blushed very heavily and came back to reality. He then gave me the pouty face and I walked over to his kitchen and poured myself a glass of water.

I have a lot of things to worry about, and right now, the most popular guy in school knows my deepest, darkest secret that only a select handful of people know. I'll have to face Lord Death and the others once they know.

I slowly lifted the glass of water to my mouth, gulping it down.

"Hey Maka! What do you want for dinner!" he shouted to me from across the apartment.

"Anything sounds fine!" I shouted back. I'll have to deal with him tomorrow. I just sure hope that he wont tell anybody during that time.

But the only thing that I kept thinking was how cute Soul looked when he was pouting and blushing at the same time.

* * *

**Best chapter I probably did so far! I might just delete the prologue or redo it because that the first thing people read and it sucky!**

**So I might be updating soon, lets just hope nothing comes up anytime soon! **

**Please Review&Follow&Favorite!**

**BlueShadowLady~**


	7. This Feeling? What is It?

Sorry** for the late update! Though I hope you like this one!**

* * *

The ceiling seemed, somewhat, interesting. It was a blank white color that seemed a little bit bland for my taste. The only thing I was thinking at the moment was:

1. What else could possibly happen?

2. How is the gang going to react?

3. How will Lord Death react?

4. Soul

5. Soul

I'm not sure what's going to happen to him. This isn't "Super Natural" where we could simply concoct a special potion that wipes memories, no, it's going to be harder then that. For one thing, my friends are going to be mad. More like pissed, but you get what I mean.

I have my reasons right? I mean, I was stuck in here and it was ether both of us or leaving him and going on my merry way and my job is to protect innocent people, even if it is Soul.

I should have just grabbed a knife or something, because it's 3:04 in the morning and I'm still wide awake. This was not my plan in anyway, shape, or form. I'll just have to see where the time takes my fate, and deal it with it at that time.

I starred blankly at the ceiling, waiting for something to might happen? Just let it be my phone ringing or something. Just let it be that?

I shifted to my side, my elbow kissing the pillow while my other arm fished for my phone in the dark. Now that I can exit the room without hesitation, I'm more then happy to turn off the lights, just so my groggily self doesn't have to deal with bright light the second I wake up.

I finally feel the stiff casing wrapped around my fragile phone. My fingers wrapped themselves around it and brought it to my face. I guess calling Tsubaki might help? I know she won't be as mad as the others, she's more like councilor to all of us, giving us advice and assisting that she share the same dread we feel. She was always the big sister I never had really.

I looked at the ceiling one more time before I sat up a tad to fast.

"Ow," I hissed under a whispered breath. I felt like my head exploded right then and there in a bed filled with pillows, ironic, huh?

I tapped the tips of my fingers on the screen and dialed Tsubaki's number.

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

_Click_

_"Hello," Tsubaki groaned._

_"Hey Tsubaki? I'm sorry for waking you up, but do you mind meeting me at the worn-down park, I sorta can't lift this thing I accidently did off my shoulders." I pleaded._

_"Oh.. uh...sure! I'll be right there! Don't you worry Maka!" she said, on full alert._

_"Ok, see you there!" I said back, ending the call._

I shifted in the bed and my eyes rolled into the back of my head, my eyes lids closing.

"You have no idea ."

* * *

I swung one leg over the edge of the bed and then swung the other leg over. This wasn't going to end well, I was sure of it, but this is Tsubaki I'm talking to, so she'll probably gasp, or give me one of here and-why-didn't-you-tell-me-this-sooner looks.

I was braking a bunch of rules for one, letting out what I was, two, leaving that certain person alone while I just go stroll off to someplace else, and three, for going outside in the dark alone, without uniform, and without a weapon.

I tip-toed my way threw the narrow hallway, stopping when I realized that Soul was sleeping on the couch that just happened to be right next to the door. I stole a glance at him before making my way to his phone, sliding my hand on his phone and slipping it into my pocket to make sure he won't be woken up my anything, or anyone.

I tip-toed to the door that stood a little more then a foot above me, I felt like a small person being compared to a giant.

I slid my fingers onto the brass knob that soon opened to a very cold wonderland.

All there was was snow, snow, and more snow, mostly packed away from the roads, but it filled it up almost completely. I slowly slid my thin body into the crack of the door and made my way outside.

I scattered to the park, being thrown this was and that. I felt like chains were wrapped around my ankles, and wrists and each one was being pulled on different times. I almost fell down.

It wasn't till I got into the forest that the chains were broken and I was able to walk right. My arms pushed over vines, branches, and my bangs getting in my eyes. I could feel the rocks even though I had shoes on. Then, something buzzed in my pocket.

_Buzzzzzzz_

My hand fished for my buzzing phone that was in my left back pocket. I pulled the phone up my face, and read the number.

**_BlackStar_**

I groaned. This was not the time I wanted to talk to him. One, he won't shut up for me to tell him anyways, two, once I do tell him he'll kill me, and third, he'll beat the crap out of Soul just because he saw. This was not something I ever thought that I would get myself into.

I chuckled.

Running to the middle, I got hit in the face a little more then five times. Soon, I made it to the middle where Tsubaki sat on the middle swing. She had a very worried expression, she ran to me and stopped maybe two and a half feet away.

"Come sit and talk on the swings," she said. We both walked up the the lightly swinging swings because the wind was pushing them already.

I lifted my hand and stopped my swing from getting away from me and jumped on. Kicking my legs, I waited for Tsubaki to say something atleast.

"So? What did you do that got you all worried?" she broke the silence.

I shifted in my swing, tensing up a little bit to where I sat in a comfortable position," If I tell you, would not tell any of the others? Please?" I pleaded.

"Oh um... Sure," she promised.

"I um..."

"Huh?"

"I ..."

"Maka say that louder, I'm not going to hear it if you keep muttering."

I shifted in my seat, ready to finally get this off my chest," I um... Soul sorta found out," I squeaked.

"Wait? What did he find out that's so important... Wait, no. Maka! Do you know what could happen!" she exclaimed.

I slowly gulped in some air and nodded," I've been thinking about it all day," I grumbled.

"Well, if we don't tell anybody, then just maybe, you'll be ok, right?" she questioned.

"I'm, I'm not to sure about that Tsubaki, but I think it might just work. Oh and, the reason I wasn't home was because I got knocked out and Soul brought me to his house. I'm not to sure if I should stay there for a little bit longer, just to make sure he doesn't go off telling everyone." I groaned. "What would you do?" I asked Tsubaki. She froze in her spot and turned her head to face me.

"I would stay there. You don't want Soul to get out secret out. That would mean a big punishment or all of us." she acknowledged.

She smiled and hugged me," Don't worry about it much, this is our problem to," she laughed, trying to cheer me up as best as she can.

_Lets keep it that way._

* * *

Once again, I strolled threw the howling winds that flung me this was and that. I was shivering in my sweater and I couldn't feel my face ether.

I looked up to find Soul's closed door and opened it somewhat and squeezed threw it with ease. I slowly closed the door with a _Click._

I looked around and found the couch completely _empty. _I panicked inside. _Did he wake up? Where is he now? Did he go to his room? I sure hope so! _

I tip-toed to the couch to make sure he was way there.

"Oh my gosh!" I squeaked. Soul lied on the floor, not even making a sound. His soft breathes could be heard if it was quiet enough. He had on _no _shirt, which showed off she sculpted abs. His sweat pants were slowly rode down, though still covering what need to be covered. A small puddle of saliva slithered from his mouth to the blanket that was suppose to heat him.

I felt my cheeks heat up an extra something degrees and I could feel my face again. I couldn't look away though, it was hard to.

"You just going to stand there and keep looking at my sexy face?" he chuckled. His opened his eyes and gave one of his famous toothy grins. I squeaked again

"Maka..."

"Oh god, not this again..."

"CHOP!" I shrieked, sending one of my hard-covered book into his skull, namely the one that has his very own name on it.

He sat up and mothered his wound," What the hell, woman! Did you really have to do that again?" he scowled.

"Not if you don't pull up your pants or at least put on a shirt!" I exclaimed, going into a deeper blush.

"What? Can't stand that your falling for me?" he joked seductively, getting up and trying to get closer to me.

"Maka CHOP!" I shouted once again and this time I got out a bigger book. He quickly crumbled to the ground, his toothy grin slowly fading away.

"I take that as a no."

"Like hell you should. The only reason I'm going to stay here is so you don't tell anyone my secret." I spat out.

He looked up at me, giving me one of his then-I'll-make-sure-you'll-have-the-worst-time-of-your-life glares. His toothy grin slowly forming on his lip once again.

"Just promise me you won't tell anybody, this is seriously important, and if you do, you'll go threw a punishment so bad, you won't be able to even walk anymore," I warned.

He cocked his head to the right and said," What? You going to make me clean the toilets?" he joked.

"Nope, more like no tv, xbox games, OR ever getting laid again," I chuckled. His eyes widened.

"Fine, fine, I won't tell anybody!" he exclaimed. I grinned. I had won this fight and right now, I feel like I'm about to pass out. I slowly made my way to the couch, falling onto it, and closing my eyes.

Then, something slid under the backs of my knees and my back. "Soul! What are you doing!" I squeaked. Dang, I'm doing a lot of squeaking today.

"I can't have the guest sleep on the couch can I?" he chuckled, his foot-steps echoing in the narrow hallway.

His warmth on my body felt good after going outside in the storm. I leaned my head on his chest and closed my eyes, sleep wrapping it's fingers around me finally.

* * *

Soul's POV (FINALLY)

I carried Maka to my room, slowly making my way threw the doorway.

I kneed down and put her on the bed. She didn't stur for some reason, that when I realized she had fallen asleep in my arms on the way to my room.

It felt a little disappointing when I put her on the bed. I wanted to make sure she was warm because I knew that she went outside in the cold. It was a dangerous thing to do even though she is a Shadow Stalker.

Then, my stomach turned when I looked at her. Her hair was thrown this way and that. Her lips separated and she was shivering heavily. My mind said to cover her with a blanket and go to bed and my heart was to stay here. Why does this have to be so hard?

I've never felt this way before, no ever. None of these feelings have ever come up, not with any of the girls I've been with. I've been with plenty of girls, but this one person made my stomach turn when saw her like this.

_What is this feeling?_

* * *

**I finally got them to at least get somewhat of a feeling towards them right!?**

**There WILL be more action coming soon because 1.) Who doesn't like a good Maka Chop? 2.) I love the actiony stuff to right?!**

**Will update soon. I know this CUZ I GOT OFF ON MONDAY! I dare you on the reviews to say "PUT YOUR HANDS UP IN THE AIR!" for the people that don't have school monday! **

**Review&Favorite&Follow!**

**BlueShadowLady~**


	8. Scattered Glass

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

**Im really sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter. I was pretty much in a bundle of blankets and about to fall asleep, so when I way going to check it, I was like ," Screw it." But this time I'll double check it lol.**

**And in this whole time I was writing this story, I was listening to Still Doll (ending from vampire knights I think? Haven't seen the anime ether, just came across the ending song lol)**

**Songs used (That I dont own)**

**1.) My Love by Sia (love that song so much!)**

* * *

Maka's POV

**"My love, leave yourself behind,****Beat inside me, leave you blind,** **My love, you have found peace, ****You were searching for relief,"**

I felt the sadness, peace and gain from her very voice as she magnificently sang away. This was one of my favorite songs that I always listen to in times like this.

I closed my eyes and tapped to the slow beat that played with this song and that I have done way to many times before. I could hear the soft piano in the background, the violin silently sang their melody with the song. It all came together in one beautiful song.

**"You gave it all,** **Gave into the call, ****You took a chance and,** **You took a fall for us,"**

Everything slowly muted it's self. The t.v wasn't blaring the news, sports games, etc. The microwave wasn't making the sound it makes when something's cooking in it, and Soul's snores were merely lost echo's in my ears.

**"You came thoughtfully,** **Loved me faithfully,** **You taught me honor,** **You did it for me,"**

It also men't that I didn't notice that lunch was over-cooking it's self. It was suppose to be grilled cheese with tomato sandwiches, but that's just what happens when you take a good smell from the air, only to be replaced with a burnt sorta smell that made my stomach turn.

The headphones in my ears fell silently off as I dove over the couch, landing on the ground with a _Thump!_

"Hmmm," Soul groaned, knowing full well I had awaken him from his slumber."What was that...?" he groaned again, looking over the couch and seeing me glaring at him from the wood floor.

Back to the ground, one hand on my stomach and one behind my back. What a comfortable position I'm in right now. My shoulder was killing me right after I crash-landed on the floor. It was cold, hard, and smelled somewhat funny...? Like perhaps a cat maybe? Who knows what could have possibly made it smell this way.

I sat up once again, and to my dismay, way to fast for my brain to process, so I ended up with a bad headache the rest of the afternoon.

It was't soon before both me and Soul bolted to the kitchen at the same time, both landing in front of the home-grill. It sizzled, then a small amount of gray smoke slithered from the cracks, soon we both had to hold our noses.

"Shit, not this again! I've had just enough of burnt stuff, especially since this is the second time! This is so uncool!" he hissed loudly, getting a cloth and grabbing a hold of the handle.

_Please not let it stink of the apartment! Please not let it stink up the apartment! Please not it stink of the apartment! PLEASE NOT LET IT STINK UP THE APARTMENT! _I though it and thought it and thought it until Soul unleashed what was burned inside, and let me tell you, it smelled worst then the floor.

"Crap!" I shouted, getting into high gear and dashing out of the kitchen within seconds of opening the home-grill.

"You have to be kidding me!" I heard Soul cry. It was his grill after all, which was probably destroyed by now.

_Well, there goes our sandwiches._ I though in annoyance. I hadn't eaten since yesterday because I woke up at lunchtime, right before Soul was about to make chicken-nuggets. I had asked him if he'd wan't one of my sandwiches I always make.

I sat up, and looked over the couch to see Soul running his hand threw his gravity-defining, pale white hair. He sorta just starred at the grill.

"Hey. So, uh, is you grill fine?" I asked, still sitting on the couch, peeking over the edge.

"What does it look like, tiny tit's!" he growled, sighing loudly.

"Maka..."

"Not this again..."

"CHOP!"

* * *

_"This storm is moving slowly, isn't Jeff?" _

_"Yes, by tomorrow though, it should clear up!" _

_"Thank's Jeff and Lisa and back to you Nick..."_

Zzzzzzzzzzz Zzzzzzzzzzz

"Hmm?" I looked over to my right, seeing a very sleepy Soul had finally fallen asleep. It was 1:37 in the morning and I was just about to doze off as well. Today had been, or yesterday, really tiring.

I slowly stood up, watching Soul as I got up to make sure I didn't wake him. He's already done enough for me anyways. He let me wear one of his shorts or something that went just above my knees and a loose gray shirt. It was already enough that they didn't slip off at anytime.

I walked into the kitchen, making my way to the shelf to get a glass.

-Slow Motion- Normal POV (**A/N: I love stuff going into slomo especially balloon poping!) **

Maka was standing in the middle of the kitchen, heading to the sink to get some fresh water before she finally closes her eyes for the night.

"AHHHHHHH!" someone screamed bloody murder, ringing threw the air

Her eye's widened, and the grip on the glass slowly loosened, until it was no longer in her hand.

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling_

_CRACK!_

Little bits of broken glass scattered on the ground, light reflected off each one and half of them flew across the kitchen, covering up most of the kitchen floor in seconds.

Maka's internal alarm went off. Her eyes wandered to the door, and bolted for the door, stepping on the scattered glass below. Kicking open the door and running to were the screams were coming from, not even noticing that one, she didn't have on shoes, socks, or even a jacket, two she wasn't even in uniform, and three, she was leaving little footsteps of blood on the floor and the white snow.

-End of Slow Motion-

Soul opened his eyes, waking up from all the commotion. It took him a little while to notice the ear-deafening screams and the moon light pouring in from somewhere.

He sat up on his elbows, looking around for a moment before noticing clear shattered pieces of glass scattered all around the kitchen.

That's when he noticed something red on the floor. He got up and looked to his side, and finally noticed that someone was screaming, now that he was finally awake.

That's when he noticed that it wasn't some sort of fruit punch that just happened to be on the floor, but blood-crimson, small footprints that headed towards the door. He looked around, there was no Maka in sight.

He bolted for the door also, only this time he just pasted it on the way, because well, it was stuck on the ground for now.

* * *

Maka ran until she could see two gray figures in the distance, she ran and ran, her feet hurting more and more.

She finally could see what was happening.

A woman in fluffy gray winter clothing stood, terrified. Some stands of her chocolate brown hair were sticking out, flying in front of her face and outwards into the air. Her blue eyes wide with fear. Her hands made their way to the front of her face.

The kishin held up it's bony hand with a small knife in his grip. He sneered evilly before he brought it down with a non-human force that no human could defend against.

Maka ran with all her might, while bring out her scythe at the same time. Finally in between the two, her adrenaline was picking up fast. Finally after so long, she finally had that rush of power that she oh so needed.

_Clink_

The kishin's knife collided with Maka's handle. They stared into each other's eyes, forest green starring until nothingness, a second a silence. Then, Maka pushed forward with so much force, the kishin's entire arm went flying into the snow. It shrieked, now on a rampage.

"Eh," Maka let out, before doing a back-flip backwards, stopping just next to the woman. "You might want to take a step back," Maka said, before bolting towards the kishin.

The woman backed away without any question what so ever. All she could do now was not get in the girl's way as much as possible.

The kishin ran towards her to, their weapons both clashing with one another's. The woman stood their in amazement, her fear slowly drifting away.

The kishin pushed Maka in the side wall, her guard going down for only a second before she blocked another attack.

She hit the kishin with such force, it lost it's balance and fell to the cement with a loud _Clank._

"KYA!" Maka shouted, before kicking the kishin in the stomach, making it skid back. It quickly gathered it's self before running towards Maka once again.

She ran towards it to, this time going hyper-speed for only a short few milliseconds. "Your soul is mine!" she exclaimed, slamming her blade into the kishin's chest, ripping it apart.

A cloud of black smoke engulfed the crimson soul, finally going away, leaving a blood-red soul floating in the air, slowly going up and down.

Maka's POV

My adrenaline was on high and I was panting like there was no tomorrow. My whole body hurt, mostly my feet. It felt as if my skin was being ripped off piece by piece, with me awake at the same time.

My forehead exploded with pain, and my ears were ringing loudly. I just wanted to turn a nob that would make it all go away, but I knew oh to well that the pain would never go away, not right now anyways.

Slowly reaching for my forehead, I laid my head in my freezing hand, noticing how icey-cold my body really was. I deformed my scythe, everything started to become hazzy.

I couldn't feel pretty much three fourths of my body, and was starting to bother me to. I also couldn't move my feet, and barely any of my fingers.

"Maka!" I heard Soul shout, then I felt warm hands on my back and leaned in. It felt so good to have a heat source, just for a little while until I could my hands on a nice warm bath. That would be great right now.

"I-I'm so cold," I managed to get out. I wasn't kidding. I had noticed that I forgot most of the important stuff, so no wonder karma's getting revenge.

"You shouldn't have gone out without at least wearing a jacket!" he exclaimed, a hint of worry in his voice. His eyes were wide, and even though he told me I should have gotten a jacket myself, he wasn't wasn't wearing one himself.

"I know that, but I had to make sure that the woman was alright," I snapped back, out of breath.

Then, out of nowhere, a shock-wave of pain rippled threw my body again, this time even more painful, making everything even more blurry to. My teeth grinding against one another, it felt like a thousand bullets hit me with so much force. I could just die right here.

"Damn, you really are cold, like an ice cube." he muttered, his voice was shivering just like mine was. He let out a loud sneeze. That's when I could see the nurse running towards us, holding something within her grasp.

If everything wasn't so blurry right now, I would have noticed that it was two blankets, big and fluffy ones to.

I couldn't hold onto my consciousness any longer, everything either hurt, or I couldn't feel anything at all.

"S-Soul," I muttered, before closing my eyes and falling into the black abyss of unconsciousness.

"MAKA!"


	9. Until That Day, When You Can Truly Smile

**BONUS CHAPTER! (My head was exploding on what should happen next, so I just had to put it down! It was getting way to annoying)**

**One things for sure, Maka gets hurt way to many times. I was depressed a little when I wrote chapter 8. Opps. Well, since it's Friday, I'm really cheery!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

_Damn, my head really hurts, like being shot threw my left eye. Wait, why can't I open my eyes, it's so hard. __And that bright light? Where the heck is it coming from? I feel like my eyeballs are being burnt to a crisp!_

I forcefully pried my eyes open, only to be hit with the a light so bright, it felt like the sun was starring daggers at me.

"Mmm," I mumbled, closing my eyelids again, and slowly but surely opening my eyelids. After opening my eyes halfway, it didn't seem to bright.

I lifted my head and it cracked, so now my neck doesn't ache.

I looked around the room for a few moments.

There walls were pure white, like Soul's hair almost. A huge window sat next to me, wide open and letting the cool air fill the room. On it's sides hung beautiful lace curtains that cascaded all the way to the ground. A t.v hung on the wall in front of my bed, a football game played and the winning team won, the crowd cheering.

I looked down and saw that I didn't have Soul's cloths on anymore, more like a white gown that went just above my knees. I looked around once more, finally noticing heat coming from somewhere near my hand.

Pale white hair spiked up, followed by some drool that ran down onto my prefectly white sheets.

_Wow, EVERYTHING here is white._

Wait, EWW!

"Soul! Your drooling all over my bed sheets! Dumbass!" I shrieked, pushing his head hard to wake him up.

"Oi, mm," Soul groaned, fluttering his eyes because he had just woke up.

There when I realized I'm not in my bedroom, I'm in a hospital. A few doctors and nurses walked by with either a clipboard with paper in it, medicine, or something in a glass tube. And let me tell you, it was completely disgusting!

"Oh, Maka your awake!" he exclaimed, his eyes going wide. He sat up and pulled out his phone, his fingers hesitantly pressing the letters on it. When he was done, he pushed it into his front pocket and looked at me.

"So, how you doing? Anything hurt?" he asked.

"Oh uh, I have this huge headache, but I'm pretty sure I'll be ok, wait, awake? Exactly how long have I been out!?"

I started to panic. _Did he tell the group? Did he tell my papa? How did I get here? Why am I thinking up all these stupid questions when I could be asking them right now?_

"Hm, I think you out for somewhat close to three days maybe?" he thought up.

"WHAT!" I shrieked. This was not good, not good at all. I shouldn't worry like this right? I started to fumble with the sheets, almost ripping them off.

"Woah there tiny-tits, don't need to get worked up here," Soul snapped, ripping my hand from the sheets and lightly pushing me back into the bed. "Calm down, I already called Tsubaki, Liz, Kid, and BlackStar. They said that'll they'll be here when the storm calms down."

I sighed loudly and looked out the window. It was a bright, crisp, sunny day outside. Not a single puff of clouds in the sky. The sky was a bright baby-blue, the best time to go outside and read my favorite book," The Great Unexpected." **(A/N: Well Lardydar! LOL I just needed to say that because I read that book and you should read it to!)**

I sat there for a few seconds before my stomach growled loudly. I blushed a little bit and smiled weirdly at Soul. He got up and walked out of my assigned room. I finally got about ten minutes by myself before a nurse walked in.

She looked very familiar. Her long chocolate-brown hair flowed down to her waist. She had on a white nurse's outfit that fitted to her figure nicely. She looked really pretty, I started to feel a ting of jealousy because I know I wasn't as pretty as her.

Then it hit me, she was the woman I saved from the kishin. Her smiled brightened up when she saw that I was finally awake at last.

"Well hello Maka. It's good to finally get know your name. You were very good back there." she whispered, giving me a wink.

"You didn't tell anyone, right?" I inquired. She sat down in the chair that Soul supposedly sat in and gave me that mother look.

"Why would I tell anyone? I'm good at keeping secrets to. Oh and if you get hurt again, you just ask if they'll give me your case so you don't have to make up anything," she said, giving me another one of her winks before writing something on her board.

It was good to have a nurse that did knew your secret, it made things a lot easier in a hospital.

I smiled a little bit," Thanks. It's good to have someone that knows your secret," I conceded. Her smile brightened and she walked out of my room.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes, Soul finally came back with a chicken salad and a burger for himself.

"You'know Maka, you should get hurt more. There food actually tastes good," he mumbled, a piece of burger in his mouth.

I chuckled and stuck out my tongue at him,"Nah, I don't like being cooped up in a small area. But I like the way your thinking." I suggested. He gave me one of his famous toothy-grins and went back to indulging his burger.

"MAKA! MAKA! MAKA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" I heard a voice scream, then arms wrapped around me and pulled me into a huge hug. I looked around, seeing short blond hair and big blue eyes. Patty.

I smiled, "Yeah, never felt better."

Then, out of no where the whole gang comes into my room, making it seem claustrophobic. There was barely enough space to fit Blackstar's greatness, or that's what he kept shouting.

"So. When do they think your coming home?!" demanded Liz, she looked like a lost puppy just waiting for someone to take her in. I guess you can say that I really make this group work.

"I'm not to sure. Your going to have to ask the nurse."

I sat up more, this time cracking probably every bone on my body. It felt really good that the aches and pains weren't there to ruin me. I finally got a good look at the clock and saw in bright red letters, **3:14 pm**.

"Hey Soul, do you mind if I talk to you for a little bit. In private," Tsubaki requested. Soul got up and nodded, walking out of the room with everyone starring at the two. I hope Tsubaki doesn't go to hard.

* * *

**Soul's POV**

Wonder what Tsubaki needs. I never really talked to her that much. This must be about me finding out Maka's secret I suppose. We walked into the cafeteria and sat down on one of the hard, plastic chairs.

"You know why I'm talking to you right?" she asked. She leaned in, looking this way and that before looking at me again.

"I think I do. So, I shouldn't tell anybody should I. Know that." I said plainly, giving her a bored expression. She tensed, looking at the table and then back at me once again.

"You know what could happen if you tell anyone, right?" I nodded, looking over and looking into Maka's hospital room. Everyone laughed and smiled, Maka beamed brightly.

"Well then. I would like to tell you who's in the group if I may. Just so you don't get confused." she gave me one of those serious looks that my Dad used to give to me all the time.

"Keep going on," to make this a little bit more amusing, I started drinking me ice-cold water.

"Liz." _She can run really fast_

"Patty" _Liz is her sister_

"Me" _That's an eyebrow raiser right there, she's never really violent_

"Kid" _Names "Death the Kid" for a reason right?_

"and Black Star"

My eye widened and I spit out all my water onto the ground. Clear drops of liquid flew this way and that, some hitting Tsubaki on the face, some other people, and mostly on the ground. The people looked at me in disgust and moved to another table. I lightly smiled and said sorry.

Well that was an uncool fail. I shouldn't have been so surprised though. Black Star's like one of the toughest, strongest, and fastest person in school. If you even call him a name, he'll beat the shit out of you until you say sorry, or more like telling him that your just his minion in getting him to become better then God.

"So. Now that we have everything cleared up. Do you have any questions?" she asked, I shook my head and she gave me a huge smile. "Well then, lets get out of here and go see Maka."

* * *

**Maka's POV**

"Hey Liz, aren't you going to give Maka that soul we got from BlackStar?" asked Patty. Liz's head shot up and looked at me with a groan.

"I'm really sorry Maka, but BlackStar got it before we could. That idiot ate it before we could even get to it." she groaned, sending a glare to BlackStar, who stood there, a little confused.

"Nah, that ok, I got a soul before I came to the hospital." I said, grabbing the t.v. remote from the desk at the left side of my bed and pressed a button to turn it on. It had a blank black screen at first, but that's when it finally turned on to show Sheldon from "The Big Bang Theory" running from a pretty fierce dog.

We all laughed out loud before both Tsubaki and Soul walked into the room. Tsubaki more cheery then ever, and Soul with the boredest expression I've ever seen writen on his face. He slumped over to the chair next to me and sat down.

"What's got you so glum?" I asked, my left eyebrow raising.

"Why do you have to use the word glum?" he asked, a smile slowly dancing on his lips.

"Because I can," I spat back playfully. We both starred at each other with big smiles before me broken into a hysterical laughing session.

I felt tears slowly forming in my eyes and my stomach and lungs started to hurt. I brought up my finger, wiping away the tear and kept on laughing.

"Oh my gosh, that's just to f-funny to keep a strait face!" I laughed.

I looked over and saw tears forming in Soul's eyes as we both laughed.

When we finally stopped, we looked around to see our friends starring at us akwardly.

"What? I can't laugh once in awhile," I asked, raising an eyebrow. They still kepy starring at us like we were idiots, exchanging glances before they smiled wildly.

"Well you can't laugh if we aren't laughing with you!" Tsubaki laughed. And as a group, we all went into a laughing fest.

I haven't felt this good in years myself, when we all were smiling, not hunting things, not making sure everything was ok. For the first time in awhile, we had our very own vacation. It felt great.

"So Maka? How long you staying at Soul's place," Liz mumbled in my ear playfully before raising both eyebrows up and down, up and down. I started blushing many different shades of red and the rest of the group just stood there, confused.

"Uh, I don't know." I muttered, looking away. I hadn't really thought of how long I was going to stay at his apartment. It just never came to mind, because well, Soul never really asked.

"You'know tiny-tits, if your really that comfortable, you could live with me," he grinned wildly when I went into deeper shades of red. I tossed my head to face him.

"MAKA CHOP!" I shouted, sending a think had-covered book into his cranium. He crumbled in his chair, his hands clutching his dented head. I smiled a little bit more, my blush lowering down to a bright pink.

"Yeah well, we'll see about that"

* * *

**Well wasn't that pleasant! A little SoulxMaka here, a little SoulxMaka there. All coming together so very nicely. This story has grown on me a lot lately and I'm happy that you enjoyed it!**

**Please Review&Follow&Favorite!**

**Words Used: 2,222 (2+2+2+2 = 8 LOL! Learning math my stories like a boss!)**


	10. Damsels in Distress

**Hello Everyone! I have a question. Should I make chapters between 2000-2500 words or 3000 words because I'm sorta thinking on how how my chapters are a little to short. **

**Well lets get on with the story!**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

"IT'S ALMOST TIME!" cheered Patty. Her hands went flying into the air, and a huge smile plastered on her face that could make almost anyone smile back. She beamed with happiness.

Liz picked her head up from painting her nails and looked at the girls with a huge smile, "I just wish that Kid would ask me." She sighed in happiness.

"I know he will. You just need to look symmetrical and he'll fall for you!" Tsubaki teased.

We were in science class with Professor Stein. He, um how should I put it, he's a wac-job with stitches covering him and to make him any better, _HE HAS A GIANT ASS METAL SCREW IN HIS HEAD! _He usually turned it once every five minutes. Don't get me wrong, he's really nice and gives us really good advice. He's one of us actually.

"Well for one thing Tsubaki, I know someone want's to be asked by the blue-haired baka," I lifted my eyebrows up and down at her. She turned amazing shades of red and she suddenly thought that the ground was interesting.

Then, out of no where, sharp metal knifes came hurdling towards us with great speed. The others dodged them while I caught the one that almost went plunging into the middle of my skull.

"Would you please be quiet or I _will dissect you," _Professor Stein hissed. A dark purple of insanity wrapped around him. A huge grin plastered itself on his face and he held up a knife in his hand.

The whole class went quiet and looked in awe at the knife I had caught. I cursed at my reflexes and threw the knife back to Professor Stein who caught it.

Turning my whole body around, I sat firmly in my seat and started writing notes that Professor Stein had stated during the experiment on a rare bird that somehow got his hands on.

Every since I got out of the hospital a week ago, I haven't been wearing my uniform to school in fear that someone might find out. I wore a simple long sleeved shirt that seemed to go past my wrist and end up going past my fingertips, so it got pretty annoying every time I had to push them up.

Blue jeans clung to my legs, fitting perfectly. This morning I put my hair in two twin pigtails, _and Kid made sure they were symmetrical. Thank the heavens they were._

I could hear the sounds of gossip, whispers, and texts from other people around me. Tsubaki sat next to me, and the two sisters sat in the back of me. A girl named Kim sat to my left, messing with her ring. She looked hesitant, almost as if she scared of something.

I never gave that a second thought before the school's bell rang and everyone noisily filed out of the room, Kim going first.

I stretched my arms out and picked myself out of my desk. I silently walked to Professor Stein's desk and waited for him to notice me. He could see souls, just like me. Only he was much more powerful then any stalker I have ever met myself. He could see the _characteristics _of the souls, and that's rare. The only other person that I know of that can do that, is Death himself, who created us.

He finally noticed the girl that stood silently in front of him and he wasn't surprised to find Maka standing there humming to a tune that she was very fond of that her mother used to sing to her before her disembark.

"Hello Maka, it's god to see you back out of the hospital," he smiled. He hadn't seen Maka in two weeks for her slight training assessment.

"Same for you Professor. So when must I meet you for my daily training?" I asked, my back as straight as a board. I looked tough when I did this, or so I thought.

Deep-voiced chuckles could be heard for only a little bit before Professor Stein looked up to face her.

"I will canceling training for all of this week and the next week because of the incident," he stated before picking up a clipboard of papers and turned around as we walked out the doorway," But that doesn't mean I won't make you make up for those missed days!" he said before walking out the doorway.

I sighed. Even though I go to training doesn't mean I exactly like it. Now I have two times more of it next week, it's going to wear me out completely before the end of next week.

I turned in a 90 degree angle before strolled out of the room, closing the door on my way.

* * *

I stood in my apartment's bathroom, putting on my uniform for my night shift. Even though I hated protecting people at night because it was really annoying trying to hunt the kishins down. But I was the only one that could detect souls, so I had to take this shift.

Oh and another thing. I GOT MY OWN APARTMENT! Finally after a lot of begging and pleaded with my knees on the ground and my hands clasped together, I finally got my own two-bedroom apartment that stayed clean and I could have any of my friends over at any time.

Sure my papa still complained about his little girl moving out, but he's just going to have to deal with it. Personally, I still don't know why I still call him my own papa.

I strolled out of the bathroom, ready for my shift. I looked out her window to see the pitch-black sky that used to be the setting sun. Now a devilish looking quarter moon plastered on there was laughing with crimson red blood pouring out of it's mouth. I shivered a tiny bit before texting BlackStar and walking out of backdoor.

I gulped in lung-fulls of fresh air that seemed to be calm at this point of the nights. The stars shined a bright white that lit the sky. Million upon millions of them lit the sky along with the moon. There was no cloud in sight, making the sky even more prettier then with the clouds like last-night.

I finally took a step out the door and jumped onto my roof, closing my door and locking it before jumping onto my rooftop. I could finally feel the wind swishing my hair around my neck and face. It felt good after the amount of work I had to put up with when I came back to school the very next day I was let of the hospital.

I jumped from each rooftop to the other, not making a single sound. I jumped into an alleyway and slid down with my back against the wall. I could hear whispers of people talking as they walked closer the alleyway.

"I know right, it's like he's like totally different," a voice a recognized without even blinking. It was Dala, one of Blair's right-hand women that usually stuck to her shoulder. My teeth grinded together, sliding opposite directions. I sucked in all my breath as they walked past the alleyway, not even taking one glace inside of it. I sighed in relief.

Blair and Dala slowly walked past me, wearing the shortest dresses I had ever seen. I scowled at them before picking myself up and dusting myself off. I carefully walked up to the the street and jumped on the dull roof above me. Jumping from rooftop until I reached the top of church and climbed till I was on the roof that guarded the bell that hung loosely from the roof.

I closed my eyes lightly and focused all my energy around me. Every person, soul and kishin could be felt nearby around a mile out. I still had to practice on that to. Something to note. I felt two souls and a kishin's soul near them. The two human soul's wavelengths were out of control, meaning they were scared shitless.

I jumped from dull rooftop to the other, and jumped onto the street and bolted towards the human souls when I heard a ear-piercing scream that could wake up the whole town. I finally found three outlines of bodies in the night and formed my scythe in my hands.

I stepped in front of the kishin and his sharp jagged claws hit the pole of my scythe. My adrenaline kicked in my and blood started pumping fast. I could feel my whole body shifting, getting ready for a long fight ahead.

_Clash!_

The kishin grinned devilishly and pulled his claws away, stepping a few yard away. I could finally get a good look at him, but instead of more confidence, I shivered.

It was Jack the Ripper. He had menacing claws that could rip threw almost anything you put in front of him. He had a plump stomach, meaning he had eaten well before this encounter. He had a thick black belt that sat in the middle of his torso and his eyes were gone, leaving black circles of nothingness.

His long, narrow slime-green tongue slid across his light-pink, thin lips. He was a sickly- brown color that was dull.

I tensed, but kept my focus on him and only him. He was something we had been tracking for some time now and I was finally going to end his life. I resented these things on a personal level because one of the stalkers had been killed by one of these things. She was my best friends and we would always share an apartment with two beds when a meeting had been filed.

Now finally, I would be able to rip him apart piece by piece without hesitation. This was the fight I wanted in awhile.

I stepped closer to him and his grew his claws sharper, making one of the girls scream. I turned around and groaned. Of course it just had to be Dala and Blair to be the damsels in distress. They always needed help, and I was always the one to help them because the others refused to.

I turned back around to face my opponent, but only came face-to-face with air. They were fast, I can tell you that.

"Shit.." I hissed under my breathe. I de-formed my scythe and rubbed my face as if I was stressed. The one chance I was able to get this guy and the damsels just had to scream. But what really shocked me was that for a second, the night was filled with light, then nothing.

_Click. _

_Click._

_Click._

Crap, they were taking pictures of their rescuer that just happened to standing there stressing about something and not running back into the night. My mistake.

They were squealing and giggling on how they were going to tell everyone about this and how much more popular they were going to get. I groaned even louder. If only I could snatch their phones and smash them apart, but I wasn't aloud to do that, no thanks to the huge rule book that was a yard thick filled with page after page of rules.

They both turned on their heels and started walking to a place that was lit up with different lights and music was pounding really loud, but I guess I didn't notice.

It looked like one of those huge parties they would throw on New's Year Eve. I silently walked to the them and grabbed their phones.

Hey, I wasn't aloud to brake them, doesn't mean I can delete the pictures.

They both hissed at me and tried to run to get their phones, but the high-heels weren't doing to much for them. I searched their pictures and deleted the pictures of me before they could send them to anyone else.

I turned around and threw the phones and them, and they caught them, but they almost fell to the floor if they didn't get them in time. I could see them scowling at me and running off to the party a block away.

I myself don't exactly like parties. I went to one, but everyone got drunk around me but a select amount of boys and girl. I just sat on the couch next to a couple that were sucking each other's face off. I got completely grossed out and left the party without telling anyone, but I did text them that I was gone.

* * *

_-Flashback- _

_I sat silently as I could on the plush white couch that just happened to be the only thing to sit on that didn't have some sort of mysterious liquid covering it. Drunk people danced around me, but didn't exactly dance, more like grinded against each other. _

_Everyone around me wore skimpy dresses that looked really short with no stockings . They all had hazy smiles on their faces and I could tell their eyes weren't focusing on anything really well. _

_I could smell a heavy aroma of liquor that made my stomach turn and me wanting to almost gag at just sniffing it. The music was pounding in my ears, not something I really wanted to hear at the moment. _

_All I wanted now was to tucked into my bed with a book in my hands. Yeah, that sounds relaxing. _

_Liz, Patty, and Blackstar dragged me here to have some fun-time with them, but it turned out that they left me here to deal with it. Tsubaki didn't really like these kinds of parties and Kid didn't like how asymmetrical the party was. I wish I didn't let them drag me here. _

_I looked to my right to see a couple sucking each other's faces off. The girl was a red-head and had a ton of makeup on that made her look seriously fake. Not even Liz puts on that much makeup. _

_The boy had dirty-blond hair and wore no shirt which made me shiver. _

_After a few more minutes of this, and I broke. My blood was past boiling an hour ago and I could feel my vein popping out of my forehead._

_I had just about enough with this and I wanted to go home now before the police came or something else happened. _

_I stood up and pulled up my skirt and tights that had rode down a little bit when I sat down. I walked around all the drunken partiers and finally made it to the door. A gush of fresh air hit my face and my blood boiled down. It felt really good and I walked out into the night. _

_I put my hand into my pocket and fished for my phone. I finally found it and texted Liz, BlackStar, and Patty and walked back to my house were I tucked myself into bed and read the rest of my favorite book._

* * *

I finally got out of my day-dream when a hint of light hit my eyes. I turned around to find that the tip of the sun was sticking out, telling me that my shift was over.

I sighed in relief and started making my way to my apartment.

My head bobbled every once in a while and eyes closed more then ten times, almost making me lose my balance. I felt as if I hadn't slept in days and now it was getting to me.

I stopped at my back porch-step and opened my backdoor and filed into my house. I didn't feel like eating anything and I most certainly didn't want to dress into my pjs just now.

I slumped to my bedroom, my eyes closed but I still clumsily navigated my way to my bedroom door.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, my sighed in relief and finally slept.

* * *

**That was a little more then 2,700 words and please post a review telling my if you want 2,000-2,500 words or 3,00 words. **

**Please Review&Follow&Favorite!**


	11. Shopping for the Perfect Dress

**So I guess I'll go with 3,000 words. Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting!**

**Oh and guess what! I might make a one-shot with AllenxLenalee (best pairing since SoulxMaka)! You'know, just something to hold you over until the next chapter. I've also wanted to do something with LenaleexAllen for a long time now!**

** Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

"For the last time Maka! You will not being wearing last years prom dress!" Liz argued. She was very much annoyed with my complaining and it was starting become funny.

"But Liz! You know I don't like dressing up with the huge dresses! A simple dress like the purple one will do just fine!" I groaned.

Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki were dragging me to and from stores that had puffy, sparkly, and pink prom dresses that were minimum of five feet wide. All I wanted was the purple dress I wore last time I went to a prom. It was just above me knees and frizz lace outlined the bottom, with straps that held it up perfectly. I though that was a fine dress to wear, but Liz keeps on threatening,"YOU CAN'T WEAR THE SAME FUCKING DRESS TWICE!"

I felt like I was tied to these three, and can't break lose. My eye has been twitching for the past fifty minutes and I can't stop it.

We right now in a shop filled with different dresses that are ether a, to expensive, and b, are not my style. I like simple, something that has a little sparkle but yet makes it really sparkly. Something that shows me. When you look at it, you think, "Oh wow! That really like Maka to get that!"

Yep, I can be pretty boring, huh?

"Liz! How many more stores do we have to go threw?" I whined.

She stopped perfectly in the middle of a tile and turned on her heel to face me. "Until we find you a dress that fits your amazing list a needs!" she commanded, leading me into an isle of the different colors of the rainbow. Literally.

I scanned a few of them, still not even having second thoughts about the multicolored dresses outlined with fake white diamonds, lace, or flower designs.

I sighed loudly. This was useless. I can't find anything that I like.

I scanned one more time before Liz gave up and we exited out of the shop and headed for some sort of restaurant. We were all worn down and the others were whispering about what they should do now.

Then, a glint in the far side of my eye made me turn my head. My eyes widen an extra mile. That's the one, that's the one I've been waiting for to save me at least till some other party.

It was _thee _dress that made we want it. The one that made my eyes widen, and my brain think about it an extra time not needed. The dress was sitting there, collecting unwanted dust. It sat firmly on the dummy that held it up.

I wanted it. And I wanted it, _now._

I pulled on Liz's wrist to make her see me. Her head turned to look at me and I knew that the glint in me eye told her that my stubbornness was lost.

She smiled really big and nudged Patty and Tsubaki. Though, it was to late to find me then, I had already headed to the glass that separated me from the beautiful dress that I wanted oh, so much.

I cooed and pleaded for this dress like a little child wanting the 'cool' and 'popular' new toy that everyone has but not them.

I jumped up and down when they said they'll get it at any cost, which made me smile much bigger.

I looked around the shop, my hair slowly standing up.

The walls were stained with a dark blood red, with black stripes. Jazz music softly played in the background. Isle after isle of red and black dresses that at least had a little puff to it. Most had a frizzy trim on the bottom.

I finally made my way to the dress I really really wanted.

"Hello ladies, how may I help you?" asked a dude in a fancy black outfit. He had a pure white dress shirt underneath the the back vest that held firmly to his chest. Black dress pants clung to his legs. Dark chocolate drown hair lazily fell to his shoulders. Brown eyes shined in the lightly dimmed room.

To sum it all up, he was really handsome! And his smile made me blush bright pink, because I could feel my face heating up a couple hundred degrees, maybe even more.

"Ma'am?" he restated, this time standing in front of me and giving me a hint of concern. I finally managed to get out of my dream state and realize that he was talking to _me._

_ Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit! What should I say? Wait why did I come here!? Oh yeah! Maka! Snap out of it. We're here to buy the dress aren't we!_

I blinked rapidly, finally though of what to say," Oh, um, I was wondering if I could buy that dress over there," I muttered, to embarrassed to even talk correctly or look him in the eye. I was still in my dream state, of course.

I pointed my finger over to the dress that was just standing there, still, collecting unwanted dust.

He tilted his head a little but to the right and gave me a confused look. I knew I was in trouble.

"Oh hm, I'm not sure if we have any left, but I can go check," he said, giving me a bright smile, and walked to the back of the shop.

I stood there, completely in my dreamy state once again. I was just about ready to explode with happiness.

"Holy crap Maka! Did you see how he looked at you! Hey, Maka!" Liz impatiently waved her hand in front of my frozen face that was still blushing madly.

"Earth to Maka!" Tsubaki yelled quietly. She snapped her fingers in front of my face multiple times before I finally became aware of my feelings.

My eyes widened and I looked around the shop again, and then back at the girls. They all had huge grins on their faces.

"Well, well, well, looks like Maka has a crush on a certain person," Liz teased, her grin getting bigger which each shade of red my face got. I most certainly thought the ground was interesting, right?

"Shut up," I deadpanned.

I played with my fingers, waiting for the guy to bring my prom dress. I really wish there was one left, and it was going to fit perfectly. Because I'm so thin, most dresses don't cope with my small curves or my thin body.

"Ma'am, we have one dress that might fit you, here," he said, handing me my dress. I felt my smile growing bigger, the closer the dress was in grasp.

Finally, I headed to the changing room, to impatient to wait for the girls and went straight to the dressing room to change that was in the back of the store. I past more then one hundred dresses maybe, ruff guess.

I stripped out of my regular cloths, and looking in full length mirror.

My body was very pale, because I burn, not tan. I was very thin, but my ribs didn't show. Instead of fat, a tiny bit of mussel wrapped around my long legs. I didn't have much of a chest, but it didn't matter because it would be a pain to lug around huge boobs. I get that tip from the girls.

I didn't exactly feel ugly, but I felt a hint of it.

I finally slid on the dress and it easily fit on. I zipped the back and looked into the body mirror.

A dark gray cloth that was transparent acted like sleeves and clung to my arms. The dress was a pure black, so everything was pretty much black. The transparent cloth stopped just above my chest. The black dress stuck to my chest, not making it look big nor small. The skirt part of the dress started puffing out just below my chest.

It was crinkly, and the dark gray under skirt was just a bit longer, so it would show when I spun or even walked. A dark gray trim traced the outline of the dress.

"Hm, something just isn't right..." I trailed on. I thought for a moment, before noticing my pigtails. They just didn't fit with the outfit very much.

_I guess I could let down my hair, it won't hurt me, will it?_ I slowly pulled each pigtail out of the hold.

My hair swished when I swayed my head around. It sparkled an ash-blond color. It was sparkling in the light, thanks to my con/sham.

I groaned,"Great, not I feel naked," but smiled and looked content at the person standing in the mirror. This was the first time in a long time that I ever really felt...well... pretty.

I always stuck to the basic and simple and now, now I feel pretty. I feel beautiful. This thought made me smile wider, now ready to show the girls what I looked like.

"Oh wait, before that..."

I stopped and looked at the bag I brought with me that had on black small high-heeled shoes that criss-crossed on the front of my foot.

I slowly made my way to the built-in bench that sat one-fourth up the wall.

I plopped onto it and fished for the shoes. They were prefect for this dress, just, perfect.

I slowly slid them on, feeling more confident then I had a few minutes ago.

To me, it almost felt like prince-charming was sliding then on, and I was Cinderella. I sighed in relief when I looked myself in the mirror. I pulled my hands together in the front of me and smiled.

* * *

I finally got out of my dream state and started making my way for the curtains. I pushed them aside and called for the girls.

They all came rushing to me, cheering and cooing over the dress I had just put on.

"Oh my gosh! Maka! That fits you perfectly!" Tsubaki complemented. She patted down the dress and stepped backwards.

"I can't even tell it's you Maka!" Liz joked, patting me on the back while laughing. I smiled back.

"Why don't you put some giraffes on it!" cooed Patty, she sorta has this obsession with giraffes...yeah.

I looked one more time at the body mirror and went back into the changing room to get my regular cloths back on.

* * *

We all walked out of the mall and headed over to Tsubaki's jeep which was all the way in the back of the parking lot.

I lugged the heavy bags all the way there, which was fun.

I pulled myself into the back and slid over for Patty to sit next to me. Why do the littler people sit in the back? I've never even sat in the front!

I sighed to myself and watched the different colored buildings pass me.

Patty kept on shouting something about giraffes and Liz was painting her nails. Tsubaki, well, she was stirring the jeep, trying to not make it crash into anything less then five feet away.

We almost crashed into someone because they kept stirring into the middle of the road, but a huge truck sorta smashed into them, and ran over them, and stopped, on top of them, that sort of stuff.

We had to stop and get out because one, we were witnesses and two, police cars blocked the street in front of us anyways.

I walked over to the chief,"Sir, may we pass?" I asked politely. He looked at me weird but finally saw the jeep I had come from.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but we are going to have to run you tags and ask you a few questions. Your going to have to sit a little bit more."

I huffed out loudly, turned on my heel, and walked over to the jeep where my friends gave me quizzical looks.

"We can't leave until they run the tags and ask a few questions," I groaned. They all groaned loudly and sat back where they were.

"Liz, text Kid and BlackStar, I'll text Soul," I ordered. Liz nodded and pressed the keyboard and pressed enter.

_To:Soul_

_From: Maka_

_Some idiot just happened to be drunk and get the police involved so now we have to get the tags checks and asked a few questions. I won't be back till maybe, 4?_

I pressed enter and turned off my phone and set it in my lap. I set my elbow on the side and laid my chin in my hand.

I waited for five minutes before my phone started buzzing.

_To: Maka_

_From: Soul_

_Holy fuck. You guys alright? What happened anyways? _

I sighed and started texting him back.

Yeah, Soul and I gave each other's numbers to each other. We did this when I was in the hospital.

He got along real well with BlackStar, aside from BlackStar's rants, they became close friends after I got out of the hospital. They started playing Xbox together and fun stuff like that.

Soul and I, we became best friends to. I guess I saw past the bad boy act as just what it was, an act. He is actually really fun and sweet. I guess I do sometimes judge people form their outside. Not from their inside.

_To: Soul_

_From: Maka_

_Yeah we're all in one piece. But I suspect the drunk driver isn't. More like he's scattered all down the road because a huge ass truck ran over him. We almost got hit though, but we're fine. _

I pressed enter and turned my phone off once again and set it in my lap.

* * *

**Soul's POV**

"YES! YOU GOD HAS ONCE AGAIN WON!" BlackStar cheered, shooting his hands into the air, along with his controller. It flew about five feet behind my couch and hit the floor with a loud _thud!_

I groaned and looked back to see BlackStar's controller had broken into a bunch of pieces. Not only did it brake, but it broke a picture that was on a shelf.

_The picture of me and my family at a picnic..._

I bolted for the picture and fell criss-cross on the floor. My eyes widened and a gut turned. That was the only memory I really had of all of us having a happy time before I got my own apartment. It meant a lot to me, and now, it's shattered into tiny bits and pieces.

"Hey Soul! You coming or- Soul you okay buddy?" BlackStar asked, he knelt beside Soul and looked what was in Soul's hand. It was a picture of Soul, a boy a little taller then Soul but looked just like him, and a man and woman who were probably Soul's parents.

"Oh jeez dude, uh- sorry?" BlackStar said, a hint of concern in his voice. He put a hand on Soul's back.

I crinkled my nose and looked at BlackStar. It wasn't like he ripped the picture, the frame was just something I got from the dollar store a block away.

"The hand dude," I groaned, BlackStar feel back criss-cross and pulled his hand away.

I sat up and folded the picture and put in my pocket,"No dude, I'm fine. Just, don't, brake another controller," I said. I walked over kitchen and got out a broom.

I walked over to the pile of metal and glass and swept it up and threw it in the trash. Then, my phone started going off in my pocket.

I looked at the message and felt relief running threw my body.

_To: Soul_

_From: Maka_

_Were coming to your apartment now. What are you guys doing?_

_To: Maka_

_From: Soul_

_You better get me a new xbox controller because BlackStar broke the one he was using. Oh and his god rants are starting to get annoying!_

_To: Soul_

_From: Maka_

_Get BlackStar to buy you a new controller, I'm not his mom. And I can't really help you there._

I sighed loudly and turned off my phone. I slid it into my pocket and walked back over to the couch. I plopped onto the couch and turned the t.v back on.

Ridiculousness was on, which I watched as a boy fell balls-first onto a thick pole. We all laughed, even Kid, because it was a symmetrical fall.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

When we opened the door, we found the boys rolling on the floor laughing their asses off.

I sorta got a hint jealousy because while they were here having a grand old time, the girls and I were stuck in the jeep for hours, left to do nothing. It was very boring in there, I can tell you that.

"We're home!" I shouted, walking in all the way. The boys finally noticed us and got up. Like I said, they were actually _rolling on the floor laughing their asses off._

I made my way for the couch, and plopped onto it and kicked my shoes off. I almost fell asleep before Soul stood in front of me.

"Uh Maka, that's my spot," he flatly stated. I opened one eye and stuck my tongue out and closed both eyes to fall back alseep.

"Fine, have it your way," he teased. I felt something heavy sit on my lap, then covered me.

"Mmm- AGH!" I shouted, waving my arms up and down.

"I told it was my spot," Soul teased again. I somehow knew that he had on his famous toothy-grin. I groaned.

"Get off me!" I squeaked, trying to push him off. He was warm, like really warm. Was I really that cold?

"Nah, I'm fine where I'm at."

So I did the thing I haven't done since forever. I Maka-Chopped his ass.

"Pick another spot, I'm busy sleeping in this one."

* * *

**Well, there's that chapter. Wow, I can't believe how long it took, even with checking it, IT LOOK FOREVER!**

**I should've guessed that.**

**Please Review&Follow&Favorite!**


	12. Awake The Devil

**Hello everyone! If you didn't know, but I made my first one-shot sorta thingy... Yeah, so please check that out! **

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

"BlackStar! I think I found another body!" I shouted, making a funnel over my mouth with my hands so my voice would be louder. BlackStar hesitated before his head shot up and eye filled with disgust.

"Why does a god like me have to do this?" BlackStar muttered, walking over to were I was and giving me a glare. Ok, so it wasn't like he shouts every second of every day, but I made him be quiet or else he'll feel the wrath of my kick-ass book. Ironic.

I stepped a little to the right to get out BlackStar's way. He was mumbling something about getting me back, and how ungodly this was.

Right now, we're in an alley, trying to look for Blair's body. It didn't hit me that Blair had died until I rethought about it. Blair was suppose to be dead sometime last month, and she wasn't.

One day (while I was stuck in Soul's bedroom) Blair came over because she said that her car broke down and the Soul's apartmentwas the closest. At that time, I didn't really think much about it. It wasn't suspicious that Blair, super popular and pretty, goes to Soul's apartment, super popular and, i'll admit it, a little bit hot, just to have a grand old time because they'll be stuck together in what she thought was an empty apartment.

See, that was only half of what really happen. Blair, wasn't really Blair, but a kishin that could transform, and project whatever they wanted. That was probably the reason the kishin disappeared that quickly that night a week ago. That wasn't the funniest part, what the funniest part was that Soul actually _kissed _the kishin. Wait, scratch that, **_ made out_ **with the kishin.

These kind kishin were suppose to be dead almost four-hundred years ago. Their pretty old in my perspective. See, the problem is, that these things aren't the only old-as-dirt kishins that came out of hiding. Other ones have come out of hiding, and they're harder to take down this time to.

Now, Lord Death suspects the madness level has somehow risen up. The day after the prom, we're all going to a meeting in an old building somewhere in Death City. It's also my job to bring Soul there, Lord Death wants to talk to him, privately.

Lord Death is never mean, he just has a crazy sense of humor during important times like this. He has a voice that is very high-pitched and he wears a skull mask. And a black cloak that covers his whole body from head to toe.

"Maka! I think you should come see this!" Blackstar exclaimed. I ran to where he was, and pinched my nose because of the horrid smell that danced in the air. It smelled like a whole bunch of people just died and rotted here, which pretty much explains whats happening here.

"So what should I see?" I asked, my voice sounded very much like I had cold, and it was very annoying.

"Well, I guess I found Blair..." BlackStar muttered in a high-pitched voice. He was going red and looking at something else, but he was pointing to Blair's body. It lied there, dirt thrown over it to try to cover it up as much as possible. Her eye were still open, but her eyes were looking up.

I won't go into anymore detail because it was all to disturbing.

"I should get paid for this," I groaned, pulling out my phone and dialing the police.

"Hello, How may I help you?"

"Um, I was on a walk and I found a body lying on the ground," I said,in a shivering voice. I had been threw this many times, and it wasn't the first time I did a believable voice like this one.

"Ok, just wait there, the police are on their way now." the woman on the other line said.

I canceled the call and stuffed the phone in my pocket under the jacket.

"Well, lets get going before the police show up, and do not shout that your a God on the way," I stated plainly. We but took a running start and then jumped onto the roof. I almost didn't make it, but I got a good grip on the roof. BlackStar took my wrist and pulled me up.

We both fled quickly when we heard sirens coming around the corner. We watched from the rooftop while they covered Blair's body and put her in a pitch-black body bag. Not to long after that, we could hear people talking about the missing people who probably left right after the call.

"Yeah, it's weird. There's always these people who call when they somehow find a body, but leave as soon as they end the call. Someone even found some in the sewers!"

"We should look into that, check the camera's, stuff like that. The callers could also be the murderers."

I groaned. Great, even more people on our tail. Well, more things on our tail, but I think you know what I mean.

After the cops left, we both got up, stiff, and our bones cracked as soon as we got up. It felt good though.

"Your right, a God like me should really get paid for this shit."

* * *

**Soul's POV**

I heard my door silently open, and then close. I could hear people groaning and muttering stuff.

I opened my eyes to find BlackStar and Maka standing behind the couch. Maka had her elbows propped up on the edge of the couch and her face was dug into her hands. Her bands fell quietly in front of her face, covering her emerald eyes that I really wanted to see.

I felt a tug on my stomach, something that kept bothering me every time I saw Maka. It was probably something really obvious or something hard to find. And trust me, I'm good with these emotions. Never really felt like this before.

"What are you guys doing in my house?" I asked, a little bit annoyed that they woke me up from cool dream.

BlackStar silently played on his phone, I think fruit ninja maybe, not sure. Maka lifted her head and focused on me for about five second before she finally said at least something.

"It's 10:30 a.m, and we've been calling you for a while now because we were wondering if you wanted to go to the cafe," she spat out, digging her face into her hands again.

"Oh and one more thing, we find Blair's body," she stated very plainly, as if she's done this more then once.

My eyes widened as I remember the night of the accident when Blair came over, but Maka was in my apartment and I was making out with what wasn't Blair. And then, something happened.

As I pulled back from the kiss, her face wasn't Blair's face, it was a mixture of substances that pretty much made me want to barf. That's when she whispered in my ear of how tasty I was going to be.

At first I was thinking this was a prank, that's until her whole body ripped apart, and something came out of it, something horrid and looked really weird.

Ithas long sharp claws, and a dull grey body with a belt around it's hips.

It licked it's lips before taking a swipe at me, but I somehow ducked before it got me, almost like instinct. I ran as quickly as possible, going towards my room. The kishin followed me. If that thing took another swipe, which I was glad he didn't, we would've killed me.

That day still haunts me, and I might never let anyone that I'm sure isn't a kishin into my apartment.

"Oh, well, are they going to have a funeral for her?" I asked, before opening my mouth wide and yawned loudly. Maka shrugged and asked again if I was going to go to the cafe or not.

"Yeah, yeah, let me get changed," I muttered, getting up quickly. My head exploded with pain, and I remembered that I went out to drink with one of my buddies, must of crashed out on the couch, and someone layed out the blanket on me.

I yawned again before getting up and walking to the kitchen, popping some medicine into my mouth, and then walking straight for my room.

I put on some skinny jean. A shirt with a white city with black outlines and a rainbow in the background. I pulled on some wrist bands, and pulled on my black high-tops. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair. For some reason, my hair defies gravity. It just, stick ups. That's not how hair is suppose to be, but I think it's cooler this way. Real cool.

I stepped out of the bathroom not even five minutes later, and Maka and BlackStar were sitting on the couch, BlackStar had fallen asleep and Maka was reading a book, as usual.

"Guys, I'm ready," I stated, walking behind the couch and looked at the pages of what Maka was reading. She was always reading, if I look away for one second and looked back, I'd most likely see Maka puling out a book and reading it.

Maka nudged BlackStar with her elbow, but that didn't even stir the blue-haired idiot. She nudged him again, only harder, and he only stirred him a tiny bit.

She closed her book and looked at the blue headed idiot one more time before hitting him square in the head with the spine of the book. BlackStar quickly woke up, howling in pain at the dent in his head.

"WHAT THE HELL! A GOD SHOULD NEVER BE WOKEN UP LIKE THIS!" he shouted, rubbing his head quickly, muttering about how ungodly that was. I was laughing like crazy, holding my stomach with one hand and the other hand grasping onto the edge of the couch.

Maka was smirking a little bit, and set aside her book."Come on guys, we have to meet the girls and Kid at the cafe before eleven and it's 10:40."

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I pushed open the doors in front of me and walked in silently, the bell rang, signaling that a new customer arrived in the cafe.

I scoped the area, not finding the girls or Kid. They said they were here, and apparently not. Wait, never mind, they're at the corner!

I walked over to the table were two blonds, and two black haired people sat at. They all stopped their conversation and smiled at us. I smiled back of course, and Liz moved over a bit to fit me and Soul in the chair, and BlackStar with Tsubaki and Patty.

We all chatted away, about the prom, Blair's death, stuff like that. It was all such a normal day, a _way_ to normal day. I've had normal days before, but nothing was happening today. It's like everything went into hiding after last night.

"Hey Maka, did anyone ask you to the prom?" Liz asked, half focused on me, half focused on painting her nails. I starred at her for a moment, then looked up in thought, and sighed loudly.

"No, I'm suppose to be the dork no one wants to hang out with, I mean it does fit my personality thought to," I groaned.

"Well that's because the real you doesn't have a fashion sense ether, we're going to have to show off you curves sometime or later Maka," Liz teased, pointing the nail brush at me and then going back to painting her nails.

I groaned again, I hate shopping. I may like hearing the drama, whats going on from time to time, but I just don't like shopping. All you do is just put on clothes and if you don't like it, you have to take them off again anyways.

I slumped in my chair, crossing my arms and resting my chin in my arm. The whole table was silent until Tsubaki asked who Liz was going with, and if I looked hard enough, I could see the pain in Kid's eyes on who asked her.

"Hmm, Darron, Nick, and some other people that I don't know, but I rejected them all because they were ether to nerdy, to stupid, to mean, or just way to into themselves." Liz sighed and put her hand on her forehead.

I could see a ting of happiness in Kid's eyes. That's when he noticed me starring at him and gave me a confused look. I winked at him, and nudged my head towards Liz. He blushed deeply and coughed slightly. I nudged at Liz again, and he tapped on Liz' shoulder.

The whole group but Liz came here so Kid could ask Liz to the prom. We all decided this was the best place, especially because this is where we all met after training. I was crowned leader because I was the most responsible person there, and the toughest.

That's really the reason why this place is important to us.

Liz's head spun around and looked directly at Kid," Oh Kid, what do you need," she said in a shaky voice. I jut know her head is running, wanting Kid to ask her to the prom.

"Would you, like to go to the prom with me?" Kid asked in a very shaky voice also. He was trembling and looked very nervous. All of us, even BlackStar and Soul, leaned in to see what would happen.

"FUCK YES!" Liz exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Kid and hugging him to death. If you looked close enough, you could almost tell that Kid's eyes were about to pop out.

That's when the whole cafe started chanting,"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Hey, I never said that everybody that comes here we don't know.

They both started blushing like crazy and started leaning in slowly. It pasted five seconds and I myself was getting impatient. So I took both of their heads and pushed them into a kiss.

The whole cafe started whistling and cheering. They both broke apart, panting and stuff like that. They were smiling from ear to ear and they both shone brightly then before Kid asked out Liz. I just know they'll be together, if a kishin doesn't get them first.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

_I ran as fast I could, the wind spun my hair around my let down hair. I could feel liquid pouring down my cheek and onto the floor as I ran faster and faster with each second before I stopped in front of some sort of village that was set aflame._

_People were running around, set aflame and shrieking at the top of their lungs. Even children were running around on fire. It was a horrid sight to see. I looked around, and saw a man and a woman running out of the village._ They_ both ran into the forest._

_From what I could tell, the woman held a baby in her arms as she ran into the forest._

_I silently followed them, but I don't know why, I just knew that I had to see what happened._

_Branches smacked my face more then once, and I had no shoes on so I could feel the pain of sharp rocks digging into my feet as I stepped on them._

_Finally, there they were, cuddled up on the cold hard ground, in a clearing. The fire had spread and it engulfed the trees around them. They were stuck, and had no way out._

_That's when a tree fell towards the mother, and handed the baby to the father before she was grounded by the tree. It was aflame, and the flame was slowly reaching her._

_"John, please, go. I can't move and I sure as hell won't let the baby die just because of me!" the mother shouted to John. You could see the pain that welled in John's as he witnessed his wife dying in front of him._

_"But what if I-" "GO!" the mother shouted again. She seemed strong, and the leader type. John gave her one more kiss before standing up and turning his back to her to leave in the only crack of space that wasn't set a flame._

_I wanted to do something, but for some reason, I couldn't move, couldn't shout, and everything was getting even more blurry by the second. I could feel more tear running down my cheeks and my eyes probably as wide as a dear caught in the head lights of a speeding vehicle._

_"Always remember that I will always love you!" John shouted to the woman. The woman's smile grew bigger, as the flame started engulfing her._

_"Always remember me! Always!" she shouted back, before turning to dust, leaving John to just stand there to watch as she burned to ashes. Tears started flowing down his face and he ran away from the scene before his soul could be shattered anymore._

"NOOOO!" I shrieked, flying forwards in the air. I could feel tears falling from my eyes and my face was stiff. I was panting hard and a could feel beads of sweat slid down my face. The sheets were wrapped around my whole body, like long rope.

I had that dream again. That dream has haunted me ever since Soul came to our school five years ago. I couldn't understand why it was such a coincidence, but I shrugged it off.

This was the first time it was this clear. Every time I've had it, it was always blurry or I didn't make it to the forest on time.

I unwrapped myself from the sheet and rubbed my face with my hands. I swung one leg over the bed, then the next, and stood up. Some of my bones cracked loudly. I groaned.

I made my way over to my door in the dark, and grasped the doorknob with my hand and swung open the door and walked into the narrow hallway.

I needed a glass of water, and I needed it now. I silently roamed over to the kitchen and got a glass. I walked over to the sink and turned on the water to fill the glass with water.

I gulped it all in a few seconds, popped the glass into the sink, and walked over to the bathroom to wash out my tear-dried face with some cold water.

I slumped into the bathroom, and turned on the water. I looked at my self. I looked horrid. My hair was sticking up, I had dark purple circles under my eyes, and you could see the tear trails on my face.

I took some water in my hands and splashed my face with cool water. When I looked up, I screamed at the top of my lungs.

There, instead my me looking in the mirror, there was a small little girl with ash-blond hair, and forest green eyes just like me. Only, she wore an old tattered dress that looked like the exact thing I was wearing in my dream. And the thing that really stuck out, was the scar on the right side of her face.

At the top, there was a shape of a soul, and a line that zigzagged threw the right eye, but the eye looked fine, and connected with a symbol.

I starred at it, eyes wide and I was panting hard before I finally realized what it said and gasped.

"Awake the Devil"

* * *

**Ok so lets be truthful here, did anyone cry during the dream? I know I was about to. **

**So, I tried my best think up of what the scar could be like, and that was the best I could come up with...so...yeah...**

**Hope you liked this chapter**

**Please Review&Follow&Favorite!**


	13. Soul To The Rescue

**I'm so sorry guys but ********I'm not going to check it because my friend pissed me off and now I have to deal with that, Im not even sure she was ever my friend... BUT ANYWAYS BACK TO THE STORY!**

**Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I could feel tears at the brims of my eyes about to overflow onto my pale cheeks. The girl was still there, even after constantly blinking and even throwing water at the small mirror.

I felt my heart throbbing inside of me and it was beating mercilessly against my ribs. I my hands were unconsciously twitching and so was my eye. I slowly slid down the wall, the girl's eyes following my every move.

It wasn't the scar, or how dirty she looked, or how scary she seemed in the mirror, it was her look. She looked just like me when I was little, only it could also look like my mama, Kami.

I was trembling in my clothes, goosebumps slowly rose on all corners of my body.

Why was this girl in the mirror? That girl was only suppose to be that nightmare I had every week. The nightmare that seemed oddly so real. The ground, I could feel the rocks poking at my feet, skinning them raw.

I could feel the warmth of the fire as it burned my skin to a crisp. I could feel that pain, and I thought dreams weren't suppose to be that real. I thought you couldn't feel pain in you dreams or nightmares!?

I have the smarts of a thousand people, but this just wasn't making an sense whatsoever.

My butt hit the floor with a thud.

I closed my as tight as I could. There was only one thing I could do, and I learned this from t.v. series that I was addicted to because they could see the souls of the dead.

I silently whimpered for it to go away, for it to never appear anywhere in my apartment ever again. It was simple, but that's not all.

I raised my voice a little bit more until it was just a bit louder then a whisper.

"Go away," I sobbed, my whole body trembling lesser and lesser then more I raised my voice.

I finally looked at it in the eye, it still followed my every move, everywhere I went, and everything I saw. It was still as creepy as hell to. I'm not sure if I'll ever go back to sleep. I wasn't going to get over this in just one night. If you actually saw this, you would be scarred just by the eyes.

"Go Away!" I shouted confidently, still looking it straight in the eye. I will probably not use a mirror anytime soon ether.

"GO THE HELL AWAY!" I shrieked, my confidence finally built. I couldn't feel the high goosebumps, my body wasn't trembling that much ether.

The glass shattered in a the tiniest bits and pieces I've ever seen. The light shimmered off the glass, making little bits of rainbows and different colors that I have not seen or heard of.

All went silent, nothing moved. The only thing that could be heard was my panting that seemed like I had ran for miles.

_If I move, or set my hand anywhere, I pierce my skin for sure. And if I fall, I might get extra hurt then just from the tiny pieces of glass. I don't have on any socks so I'll defiantly pierce my feet, and that's not going to end well... _

_Maybe Tsubaki can help? _

I groaned internally when I remembered that Tsubaki takes shift tonight, just great. Wait, what about Soul?

I slowly and carefully reached down into my pockets and slowly pulled out my phone.

"Shit!" I hissed when a glass slid into my skin. It wasn't a huge piece, but it was big. Well, that's going to hurt when I take it out.

I carefully pull out the glass, my hisses slithering were slithering out of my mouth a mile a minute.

When I finally got out the glass, I dialed Soul's number at the speed of light. It rang and rang and rang, and I started wondering why Soul wasn't answering his damn phone.

Finally, after waiting for ten seconds, someone on the other line answered.

_"Hello?"_ Soul's voice was loud, and you could hear "Thrift Shop" in the background. I could feel my stomach turning and my face was heating up from anger. He was at a party.

_Great. He's at a party. Let's just hope he isn't drunk enough gather his head together and get his ass down here!_

I groaned loudly and replyed," IF YOUR NOT DRUNK ENOUGH, THEN GET YOUR ASS OVER MY HOUSE BECAUSE I'M STUCK IN MY BATHROOM WITH GLASS EVERYWHERE!" I shouted, canceling the phone call.

If you want to know how mad I am, think of a sheep. It's fluffy, cute, and you wouldn't want to hurt it.

Now put a hunter right next to with a machine gun that's pitch black.

Hunter spots sheep.

Aims.

FIRES!

Yep, that's how mad I am...

I stuffed my phone into my pocket and rub my face, waiting for Soul to maybe help me get out of this situation. Really, it's not about getting out of here, it's more like I don't want to touch the fucking haunted glass. Nope, not even going to try. That little girl has already ruined my dreams. Scarred is a yes.

_Wait... maybe I was just imagining things maybe? I really don't think that I imagined it, I mean, it seemed very real, and when I blinked, she was still there. Maybe I'm just overreacting? Maybe? Yes? Yeah, maybe a lot..._

* * *

**Soul's POV**

I move threw the crowd, making sure not to hit anyone or bother a "In the moment" couple while their sucking each other's faces. The music slowly grew fainter the more I got away from it.

I could hear people moaning, groaning, and some other stuff that you don't want to know, trust me.

People crowded the halls and kitchen, making it even more harder to run since everyone's blocking my goddamn way.

When I got the phone call form Maka, I knew from the second I answered, she would hear the music, the partiers moaning and talking, and be very pissed. I right now, I'm at Dalas, aka the new Blair.

Since Dala and Blair were supper close, the other popular kids have suddenly all respected and bowed down to Dala. The best part is that she annoys more twice as much as Blair used to!

"Excuse me... HEY MOVE OUT OF MY GODDAMN WAY!" I shouted over the music, they all moved over to the counter. It was the only way to get them to one, listen to me, and two, to hear me.

I finally made it out of the crowd and ran to the door, that's when Dana happened to be at the door. I cursed under my breathe.

There is no way I'm getting pat her without some sort of thing I have to do for her to move out of my way. Think Soul...

"Oh wait..." I muttered, moving my way back into the crowd and dashed for the backdoor. It was clear, nobody near it, nothing to stop me.

I burst threw the door with one swift move and bolted for my motorcycle . Luckily, I didn't feel like drinking. And really, I didn't feel like coming to the party, but some of my buddies jut happen to make me come, because there was fish.

I swung my leg over to seat and firmly grasped the handles. That's when I heard my name being called over and over again until I had to look and see who it was.

It was Dana, my luck.

"Hey Soul! Why you leaving so early," she somewhat slurred. I could tell she was sorta drunk by the was she tilted here and there, and her eyes weren't focusing on anything real well.

I groaned and kicked my kickstand up onto the side of the motorcycle with a clang. She kept on walking and walking until she was leaning on my baby, and really, I don't think baby really like it. This motorcycle wasn't for leaning on, it could scratch it.

"I have to go somewhere," I spat out. She erupted in giggles and was on the verge of falling over. She held the red cup loosely in her grasp, and she stumbled.

"WEll CaN i gO WItH yOu~?" she slurred. She erupted in giggle again, and sliding little by little towards me. I sighed and shook my head no. Her drunken smirk turned into a hazy frown.

"WHy nOt~?" she asked hazily, stumbling around and giving me a drunken angry face. I shook my head again.

"Would you mind getting off my ride, your going to scratch her," I stated plainly. Her face turned dark red from anger and she slowly slid off my baby.

I sighed again and started her up. It roared over time I turned the handle. I felt alive again, and soon, I'd feel the wind in my hair.

Dala folded her arms on her chest, her face still bright red. I felt sorta bad for her, just a little bit. What a hangover she's going to have when she wakes up tomorrow.

I turned around, and faced the street ahead of me. I turned the handle and it roared louder once more. I didn't feel like putting my helmet on, just because I had to rush. I pushed off and pushed down hard on the peddle.

I raced threw the streets, lights passing me were a little bit blurry, but it was beautiful at night. I always liked the night better then the day. It was a huge city, so it was more or less like day time. There're barely any people outside when I takes walk outside at night.

I zoomed past tall buildings, many of different colors and styles. My hair was being pushed back, and the cold night wind felt good on my face.

As I stopped at a red light, I could see flashes, and I could hear loud giggled. I turned to face the group of girls and they all squealed with joy. I blinked for a few seconds, and then the light turned yellow, then green.

I gave them a toothy grin and a wink, which made one pass out and the rest squeal even louder. I turned back tot he street and roared down the street, about thirty seconds away from Maka's apartment.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I knocked my head on the wall repeatedly, still waiting for Soul. It had been 30 minutes since I called him and he still hasn't showed up.

I groaned.

_Maybe I was right, maybe he's to drunk to come here. I should have known that he was still bad-boy Soul. I thought he changed though, I didn't know he still went to parties, go drunk, got laid, stuff like that. Jeez, why was I stupid enough to call? Why not Liz? She could have help m-..."_

That's when I heard the roar of a motorcycle, getting closer to my apartment. When it stopped, I almost jumped onto the glass, but I wasn't stupid enough to do that. Soul made it, he came. And for some reason, I felt my heart starting to pound faster, and I could feel my cheeks warm up.

That's when I remembered what I was wearing. I was wearing short, white pj shorts, because I can. I don't wear them out though, that would be very embarrassing if I ever wore them outside my apartment. I also wore a white bra and a purple tank-top.

Great, he's going to see me like this, and this is probably the first time in my life that I'm self conscious about what I wear in front of people. I groaned again. Damn, Ive been groaning alot haven't I?

I waited patiently for the door to open, and it did. My head popped up and I could hear footsteps racing to my bathroom door. I guess I accidently closed it while in my dramatic moment. I swear, I've been duped way to many times this past two months. I swear!

"Maka!" I heard a familiar voice shout. I sat there quietly, and shouted back," I'm in the bathroom!"

I hear rushed footsteps bolt towards me, and the door slammed open when it hit the wall. I swear if he opened it a little bit harder, it would've made a dent in the wall.

I starred at him, and he looked around the room, then at me. His eyes filled with alarm, and mine, just plain bored.

"WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENED! MAKA!" he shouted for the millionth time today. Could you please lower the volume? I feel like my ears are going to pop because since we're in a bathroom, it makes anyone's voice louder.

He rushed to my side, kneeing down at my side and examining me. I blushed a bit at the thought to. Soul, was looking at me up and down, awkward right? I was only in short clothes, and here was Soul, looking at me up and down.

I glared at him and hit him in the head with my book,"MAKA CHOP!" I shrieked, bring the bok down hard into his head. He yelped in pain, and was sent flying back. I sighed and put the book in my secret compartment where I kept all my books.

"Stop looking at me like that pervert!" I shrieked, crossing my arms and sticking my bottom lip out. He sighed, by grinned and chuckled a bit. I snarled at him, stuck my tongue out at him, and looked the other way with a huff.

I could hear him chuckle again.

"I thought you needed help, I guess you don't! Well, see you," he teased, slowly getting up, dusting off his pants, and headed for the door. My eyes widened in realization.

1.) I'm not ever going to touch this haunted glass ever

2.) I called Soul so he could help me! (Which is rare)

3.) Ugh! WHY IS HE LEAVING! DOESN'T HE SEE I'M STUCK HERE!?

I swallowed all my snap-backs, aditude-filled come-backs, snarls, pouts, and simply muttered," Don't leave..." I meant it to be in the most sincerest thing I have ever said. I really didn't want him to leave me here. And in the back of my head, I just didn't want him to leave.

That's when I came to a realization. Every time I was near him, I softened. I become tense, alert Maka, to chill Maka. How could that be? When I'm near him, I feel free, like there's no problems, like there's nothing to worry about. It's just Soul and I, and for some reason, I like it like that. Why is that?

He turned around with one eyebrow lifted a mile. I guess he wasn't expecting it to come out that way. I looked up at him with unsure eyes. I could tell he tensed, but then softened up a bit.

He headed for the bathroom, and leaned on the door frame,"So where' the broom?" he asked. He pulled his mouth into a toothy-grin that I very much wanted to see. I smiled back and replied,"In the closet at the end of hall."

I sat there in silence, the only thing that I could possible hear was his foot steps and the opening of the closet.

I could clearly hear him rummaging threw things, cursing multiple times, and moving stuff out of the way every once in a while. I wish I could just get out of here and actually help him find the goddamn broom. I put it on the right, in plain sight, so I have no idea why it took him five minutes just to find a broom.

Wait? _Does he even know what a broom looks like? I mean his desk looks like Professor Stein filled it with leftover experiments... Well, we'll have to see now, huh._

I hit my head on the wall and groaned. This has been a long night, and I can tell it's morning because of the light reflected off a crystal lamp that my Aunt gave me made pretty rainbows of blue, red, purple, yellow strike the white walls that made the bathroom.

It was amazing also because the haunted glass also shimmered sparks of light from the window next to the bathroom. I just sat there and starred in aw. It was beautiful to, I should put that lamp in front of the window more often, huh.

Finally, Soul came with a broom in hand, and a guilty grin on his face. I knew I was going to have to do some extensive cleaning later.

He started sweeping up the glass, and made a path for me to struggle out of. As soon as he made the path, I scampered out of there, without a word of warning. He struggled a bit, but didn't fall over. I got up, dusted myself off, and stretched far. I could hear the cracks of my bone as I stretched, which made the cramping feeling go away finally.

I yawned aloud, covering my open mouth with my hand and shutting my eyes tightly. When I shut my eyes though, I could feel a wave of drowsiness fill my body, and I had to pry my eyes open just to not fall over on the floor.

Soul finished getting all the pieces of glass, and threw them away. I sat on the sofa, with on elbow propped up on the side, and my head laying in my hand. I felt pretty tired, and I almost fell asleep when Soul nudged me.

"Hey, you should go to bed in you room, I'll stay here and watch t.v or something," he said, giving me a small smile, and then flopping down next to me.

I muttered a thanks and walked towards my room, opening the door, and flopping into the comfortable bed in front of me.

I pushed the pillow smaller and stuffed my face into it. I squirmed in the bed, trying to find a comfortable position. I finally settled with me on my stomach with my arms wrapped around my fluffy pillow and my face faced my door.

I laid there for a few minutes, that's when I heard the t.v. shut off, and the shuffling on the couch. I suspected Soul was sleeping the night on the couch, which made me sigh in relief.

I stayed there for a few more minutes, or that's what I thought, and finally fell asleep.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open to the sun brightly shining down on my room. I cursed it to Hell and pulled the pillow on top of my head.

Yes, I'm a morning person, but sometimes when I've had a depressing night, or fell asleep on the "wrong side of the bed" I can be pretty grumpy in the morning. The whole gang knows this, and when I don't wake up, they don't wake me up themselves.

I pulled the pillow off me, since I couldn't breathe, and looked over at the alarm that sat on the top of the dresser. It was had huge red numbers on that said "**12:36 pm**." Just woken up, it didn't process in my mind until I looked over at it again.

_"**12:37 pm."**_

_Wait...WHAT THE HELL!?_

I scrambled out of bed, but instead of getting out of beg, it was more like _I fell on my face _kind of thing. I quickly recovered and got on my own two feet, not surprisingly almost tearing down my door. The only thing that I didn't check, was how I looked. And let me tell, I didn't look like the innocent little bookworm. Nope, not even close.

"Hey Maka, your finally-..." Soul stated boredly, until he saw me. He looked me over and then his whole face turned bright red. He turned his head and pointed towards something behind me.

What was behind me was a a body-length mirror that I haven't used in a while, and what I saw in the reflection made me turn brighter then Soul.

There I was, in all my glory, with barely my tank top covering me. My shorts had rode down and the top of my underwear was showing. My left sock was still above my knee, but the right was one half way down my leg. My hair was out, and was sticking to my neck because I was seating all night, I should turn down the heat shouldn't I?

All in all, I looked like I'd just been jumped by a couple of sex-deprived men and I was the only one that looked good.

And the worst part, Soul saw me. He saw me in this outfit, I felt so bad right now. Not only that, but I could see in the mirror that he had gotten a bad nose-bleed.

I turned around and grabbed a book,"YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" I shrieked, sending the book into his cranium. He howled in pain, and was sent flying backwards. The problem was, he sent me flying along with him.

I landed...on top of him...

My face went into the darkest red I've ever seen. I was dressed like this, on top of Soul, and I'm pretty Soul's nosebleed is bleeding even more. I could hear him mumbling about something and he wasn't looking me in the eye.

Why would he? I was on top him for pete's sake!

I twitched for a few seconds, then scurried off of him and scrambled off of him. I rushed to my room at the speed of light (literally) and slammed my door behind me.

I flopped onto my bed, my head racing a mile a minute. This was not good, not good at all. I just passed the so called "friend zone" at that moment. But it wasn't even my fault that I fell, it was Soul's!

I just hope he doesn't keep this over my head. I'll just talk to him about it sometime today right? Do I have the guts... like hell I do!

I rubbed my face over and over, and then feel onto my pillow, my head still raving with things that I shouldn't describe at this awkward moment.

Why karma!?

* * *

**Damn, I wrote a lot. **

**Soul: So uncool, now I have a damn nose bleed!**

**Me: -Glares at him-**

**Soul: -Glares back-**

**Me and Soul: -Have a starring contest-**

**Maka: ...**

**Soul: -Blinks-**

**Me: FUCK YES! I WON!**

**Maka: Please Review&Follow&Favorite**


	14. Fucking Books

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

**Hello guys! So A you can see, it takes exactly a week to update because I'm usually busy, so expect an update at least once a week. Or if I'm lucky, TWO times a week.**

**Age's **

**Soul: 17**

**Maka: 16**

**Tsubaki: 17**

**BlackStar: 17**

**Patty: 15**

**Liz: 17**

**Kid: 17**

**Height's **

**Soul: 6'2**

**Maka: 5'9**

**Tsubaki: 6'**

**BlackStar: 6'3**

**Patty: 5'8**

**Liz: 6'**

**Kid: 6'2**

**Hope you enjoy! Oh and there's a little bit of Dane Cook reference xD**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I just joined a new club. I could be in a better club than this, but I guess it suits the dramatic month I've had so far, and It's probably not going to get much better. I can be emotional, but I refuse to because I need to be strong for my gang, and right now, this month has shown my whole gang the whole other side of me. That's bad.

Well, here it is. Have you ever heard of the club," I've had more 'Oh Fuck' moments then the number of Micheal Jackson fans." Yep, there I am, in the middle, quietly sitting, reading my favorite book. Oh! I think I see BlackStar to! And there's the rest of the gang! Wait, why is Soul there to?

Anyways, here's a quick recap of the 'Oh Fuck' moments shall we?

1.) I let Soul take me to the nurses

2.) I saved Soul

3.) I was hit in the head with a brick

4.) Woke up in Soul's bed, highly disturbing

5.) Exposed my secret to Soul, by accident

6.) Saved that woman without a coat or a pair of shoes

7.) Let my walls down

The list goes on and on, and I can only name so many. Oh, and, another thing. The dance, yeah, it's tomorrow.

I swear I can hear voices going "YAY!" like Patty...

Anyways, apparently, Patty is going to guard...alone... Now I know what your thinking,"Jut her? I thought that you were going to help her?"

Do you remember the lovely shopping trip we had the other day ago? Yeah, well, I have to go. Even though no one asked me to go, I'm going. I guess I'll bring a book, I'm not sure. I know Liz and Kid are going together, and Blackstar and Tsubaki are going together, which leaves me and Patty on the sidelines... not that it isn't fair. I want them all to be happy, I guess it comes with be responsible for all of them, and since they're all like my brothers and sisters.

Well, we're all at the Death Cafe, all chatting about how fun it's going to be, and who we're going with. It was pretty much a regular day.

The sun shone threw the window that we sat next to. We always sit here, this sitting area was reserved for only us, since we come here like every day and sit exactly as this very spot. This is the spot where we all met, talked, the did things _normal _people do.

The bad part was that I was sitting next to the window, and the sun was all the way up, shining threw the glass window a little to much. It was highly annoying and I had to put my hand up to cover the light.

I sat quietly in the corner, looking out it, even though there wasn't much to see. There was a building in front of the cafe, called "Death Beats." It's a club sort of thing. The best part about it was that it didn't sell any alcohol, it was like a club for students who just want to get out of the world, and study or something.

Many people do the karaoke, which some are very good at. There's this one person that sang a song called,"Louder Than Thunder by The Devil Wears Prada." **(****A/N: Best fucking band/song ever made, along with River flows in you!)** He sang with emotion, and poured the last of his soul into it, I could tell.

Soon after that, he got a recording contract and became famous, and every year, on that special day when he sang that very song, he comes here and sings it all night, and a whole group gathers to just to hear him. Sometimes I stay late to hear him.

Next to Death Beats, was an old run down shop that I used to go to when I was a little kid. Mama and Papa would always bring me there because of the old books, and fascinating junk that was very old. One item in there, a book of some sort, was at least as old as kishins. I think it's called "Book of Eibon."

It is a very strange name for a book, but the weirdest part was that I wasn't aloud to open it. Once the owner of the store was on the verge of death, a very nice old lady that knew what we were, she gave me almost everything there, including the Book of Eibon. The last thing I heard from her was that I should never open it until Lord Death instructs me to. I also heard that a witch has to open it to, but the keeper of the book has to be there to.

"Dude, who you going with?" Blackstar asked Soul pretty plainly, surprisingly. Soul only sighed out loud and shake his head left to right. He didn't seem so happy with his date, I presume.

"Dala, she won't stop bothering me about the dance, so I just said yes," he groaned, fumbling with his fork. He seemed pretty bored, and hasn't eaten his fish sandwich yet, even though he's like a bottomless pit. This was concerning behavior alright. I propped my elbow on the wooden table that has glass over it to make it easier to clean.

I looked out the window once more, and then back to him," That bitch needs to wear actual clothes," I snickered, and everyone at the table just starred. Soul was the first one to burst out laughing, then the rest of them. I was the last one.

"She does, doesn't she?" Liz joked threw bursts of giggles.

Then someone's phone went off, and we all went silent. Soul reached into his pocket and grabbed out his phone. It was an iphone4, with a yellow case that had a 'cool' soul on the back. I wanted that case so bad...

"Well, speak of the devil," Soul groaned, sliding his finger to the right so it would unlock. Once he saw the text, his face scrunched in disgust. He read it over again, before handing it to me. Once I saw it, I scrunched my face like Soul did to.

_To: Soul_

_From: Dala_

_hey souly guess what i just found my dress here the picture_

_(Picture Right Here)_

Sometimes, I myself wonder how her parents let her dress like this! I mean really, the dress is way to short, and holy crap, cleavage is handing out! LITERALLY! How do people put up with her? Her attitude, the things that she wears, and how violent she gets when someone takes what she wants from her. I feel bad for her friends/parents...

I gave Soul back his phone and he turned it off with the button on the top. We both sighed and went back to talking to our best friends.

* * *

**Soul's POV**

After the cafe, we headed somewhere. Maka and I headed for the the bookstore so she could get the new book that ended a series that she was reading, really uncool. Blackstar and Tsubaki went over to BlackStar's apartment, and Kid, Patty, and Liz went to Death Beats.

I could hear my motorcycle roar threw the town, and it felt good. The wind blew in my face, it felt like I was almost flying. Maka on the other hand was sitting behind me, arms wrapped around my waist.

When we finally made it to the bookstore, I parked just in front of it, a good enough spot. Maka climbed off first, her being undeniably inpatient. This new book had just came out today, so the bookstore was jam-packed with people I have never even seen before. Most of them were nerds.

She pulled on my arm like a little girl hurrying to get a lollipop, making it even harder to get off the motorcycle without the danger of falling off, or just bringing the bike down with me, and trust me, I would _never ever _forgive Maka if something broke, or it got scratched. Sometimes, I wonder why I even hang out with her? I mean shes the one that no one hangs out with, but Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Blackstar, and Kid.

But since I have come quiet close to her and everyone else, I now understand that it was all an act, and shes the leader of the most famous gang in this town! And sometimes, even though she's a leader, I'll just have to pick her back up if she falls.

Eventually, after arguing about that she should let me go, she finally did, and I was able to safely get off baby. But even after that, she dragged me by my arm into the bookstore, and have I mentioned before that it was jam-packed? This series must be very popular!

I saw some people that I recognized as we walked threw each isle to the isle that lead to the famous book. There was even a line from the front of the store, to the whole other side, and it was a pretty long store. That's when I saw that the line lead to a person sitting at a booth, writing stuff in the books the people were giving him to.

The person had dark-chocolate brown hair, baby blue eyes that shined in the light at the correct angle, and tan skin like mine. All in all though, he looked old. He had wrinkles all over his face, and every time he smiled, even more wrinkles would show. He could be my grandpa for crying out loud!

Maka and I walked threw more isles then I could count, to find one last book left. She quickly swiped it up and ran to the back of the line... WTF?!

"Maka, we are NOT going to wait in this line!" I groaned, looking at a sign that said "Forty-Five Minute Wait." I groaned again. No way in hell am I going to wait for Maka to get her book signed by some stupid author. I half-heatedly almost pulled her out of the line before before she looked straight into my eyes.

"But Soul!" Maka pouted, sticking her bottom lip out, and making that look of a homeless girl wanting some candy. To add to the effect, she sniffled and tears slowly formed in her eyes. She blinked constantly, which made me think in the back of my mind of how cute she looked right now...

"Damn it Maka," I groaned, slapping my on my forehead, and rubbing my forehead. I thought for a quick moment.

_She'll live if she doesn't get the book signed! I mean she could probably get it signed sometime else, or she could it signed by him sometime later today. It's not cool to wait in some 45 minute line just to get a stupid book signed, but that look on Maka's face..._

"Fine..." I groaned, rolling my eyes and looking back down at her. Her face went from sad, and filed with happiness, she might even explode with it.

"Oh thank you Soul!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around me into a hug and puling me close. We stayed like that for a moment before she let go and turned around to look at the line. I myself was still trying to process this. And when I did, my face heated up a bit. She just fucking hugged me! For some reason, the thought of that made me slightly smile.

After said forty-five minutes, we were able to get it signed. He asked for both our names, and Maka gladly gave them to him. Who in their right mind would give strange people their names!? Once he finished writing it, he strictly told Maka to read it once she bought it. That made Maka somewhat happy, and somewhat even more impatient then when we got in here.

Maka skipped to the check out, while I just slumped my way behind her. She pigtails danced around her face, and I swear it made her look like she was glowing. A woman scanned the book, and the smile on her face looked plastered. She was old, like the author, and had on a dark blue shirt, and tan pants. A name tag was stuck to her shirt. It simply read, "Hello, I am Chrissy Helamore."

"That would be $29.95!" she said in a cheery mood. Maka fished for her money and handed it out to the old lady.

"Wait Maka, I'll pay," I stated cooly, before fishing for the money in my wallet, and handing it out to the old lady. The old woman winked at me and nodded to Maka after, signally if we were together or something like that. I shook my head 'no' and she had on a face of disbelief. For some reason, the thought sorta makes me a hint sad.

"No, you don't have to pay!" Maka exclaimed, raising an eyebrow at me in curiosity. I shook my head the old lady took it with pleasure, wanting to know more on this situation.

"No, it's fine. It's uncool for a guy to let a girl buy it herself," I stated plainly, giving her the book that I had just paid for her," So you better fucking read it," I joked, she nodded knowingly and we both walked out of the bookstore together.

Just after I got on baby, Maka exclaimed," Wait Soul! I wanna see what was so important to have to wait to read now!" She hesitantly opened to the first page, and rushed read it. That's when her face turned from it's normal color, pale, to the darkest red I have even seen. She looked from the book, to me, then the book. This was suspicious.

I walked over to her and grabbed the book out of her hands, and kept it from her reach. She protested that I shouldn't read it, but unluckily, I didn't listen...

_To Soul and Maka_

_I hope you enjoy this book with all you heart. And you two make such a cute couple, I hope you two have the best of days. I would hope to see you two again someday when the weather's as nice as this. _

_Sincerely,_

_James Lighter_

WHAT THE FUCK! I could feel my face light up a couple hundred degrees. I slowly gave Maka the book, both of us were redder then a tomato. What is with old people these days? I swear, they can get very annoying on how wise they think they are...

Then, something touched my nose, it was cold, and I couldn't really focus on it. I looked up, seeing millions of little white specks falling to the ground. As I looked around, I could see lots of people stopping and looking up, with bright smiles on their faces. Of course it's snowing, it's close to Christmas, but the worst part was that it made the situation between me and Maka even more awkward.

I hopped onto baby, and Maka climbed on behind me. I could feel my stomach turn as she quickly wrapped her arms around my waist. Now I was fully regretting even going into the bookstore. We raced threw the highway, we pasted buildings, cars, and very regretfully Maka's dad. He was stumbling around, not even paying attention to who was in front of him. He bumped into dozens of people.

"What in the hell is wrong with you old man?" I shouted, knowing full well Maka had heard me, by the way she squirmed a little bit. I myself wanted to rip off the old man's head, but that would probably hurt Maka, so uncool.

"I don't know! He does this all the time!" She shouted back. I could feel her grip tighten as she said that. Damn, is my angry starting to boil. I didn't want to hear it, not the rest, and I didn't want to push, that would be uncool altogether.

When we finally made it to Maka's apartment, we both climbed off and headed towards her door. We both said our goodbyes and I headed towards my motorcycle. Today has been way to long.

* * *

**Anonymous POV**

_"Have you figured out the entrance to the kishin yet?" hissed a middle-aged woman. She had on both black pants and no-sleeve shirt that was sowed together to made it a one-piece outfit. The bottom was baggy, reaching three inches above her ankle. gray tattooed snakes wrapped around her arms. _

_Two thick strands of hair came in front of her, twisted and layed on her chest. She had on two ringed, dark gray bracelets that held onto her wrists._

_"N-no, I c-c-couldn't, Miss," a girl with short pink said timidly. She was shaking in her black shoes. She had on a long black dress that stopped five inches from her ankle. They both stood in a cave with many rectangular rocks, and a special rectangular rock in the middle. Four lamps stood on each of the corners, and the room lit a light blue, almost the same color as the pink headed girl's eyes._

_The woman groaned upon hearing this. This was not good, not good at all."Fine then, I guess there's no choice but to send witches to find him, he can't be far away," the woman stated, waving off the timid girl._

* * *

**And who is the anonymous person? Or people... Will it be a close friend turned bad? Or a dark foe that has not been seen on years, thought to be dead? You WILL find out in later chapters!**

**Please Review&Follow&Favorite!**


	15. Prom Night Part 1: Mistletoe

**I did NOT go over this chapter, because I did not have enough time to check over it! I'm sorry! And I'm sorry for the late chapter! I will make a very special chapter with 6,000 word chapter to compromise for the other chapters and stuff like that. **

**Anyways, As I said in the last chapter, I'm a very busy person, and not only is my grandparents here, but we have to go to a bunch of outlets and museums to. Like today I had to go to three museums, and it was not fun, I can tell you that! I just never really liked museums.**

**And I'm sorry for the heart attacks I gave you people! DIDN'T MEAN FOR THAT TO HAPPEN! FORGIVE ME!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I hurriedly hopped around the apartment, getting everything I need to make my outfit perfect, if I didn't...

Liz. Would. Kill. Me. End of story.

I grabbed a hold of a grayish necklace. It had a thin, silver chain, with a fancy quarter note at the end and the bottom was filled in with an actual diamond, and is still outlined with silver like the rest of the necklace.. If I put it on, it would reach just between my chest. I loved it a lot, and I would always make sure I didn't lose it.

Soul had given it to me, saying of how special it was. At first, I didn't want it, because it had come from his mother, and when I asked how he got it, he said childish stories could wait for later, so I didn't push. I finally gave in, seeing it up close, it was a very beautiful necklace indeed.

I scrambled to my room, after completely making my apartment look like a hurricane had just blown threw it. I'll clean that up after the dance...

I raced towards, going head-first into it. I finally regained my balance and kicked my door wide open, not even worrying if broke, like had BlackStar had done with my front door after the first time he came Papa's and my. Not only was he throw out after that, but I was grounded form not seeing him for a month, which didn't quiet work.

Finally, my outfit, it was finished. Everything was laid neatly on the bed, unlike the rest of my apartment. I reached for my stockings first. They were a pale white color, almost fitting my skin color, but too pale. After slipping them on, I grabbed the dress. It shone brightly under the light, like the glass from the haunted-mirror. I have replaced it, and I made Soul do it, because I was way to afraid she would come back again.

I unzipped the back, and slipped it on over my head. It fit perfectly like the last time I had tried it on. I could the curves I have finally made after a while. My chest area looked a little bit bigger, but you barely tell. I didn't want to look like I had huge boobs anyways, I just wanted to get this over with. After that, I pulled out small makeup kit Liz had given me. Since I only wanted a tiny bit of makeup, she just gave me a small set with everything in it, and even showed me how to put on the makeup, because I didn't know how...

I applied it on, and headed for the small, high-heeled, black heels. They hurt my feet as bad as regular heels, the main reason I picked them. I undid the the shoes, and then slipped my feet into them easily. I tied them back up, and then headed for the full length mirror that hung on the inside of my closet.

I looked pretty confident in the look. It was the first time I really ever felt pretty, including the time we found this dress . Most of the time, you have to wear things most people would dread wearing, and it sucked for the first couple of weeks, until I got used to it. I don't mind the no-friends and the comments, I just say in my mind," I save you ass everyday by kicking other kishin's asses, do you really want me to let them lose, especially close to you?" I usually snicker at the thought, making them wonder what the hell I'm thinking.

I had straightened my hair with the small straightener Liz had let me borrow, and man, did she have a LOT of stuff. I slowly made my way to the couch, hearing the clicking of my heels. Liz and Tsubaki are coming with me to the dance, and BlackStar and Kid are going to meet us there, they still haven't seen the dresses or outfits that we bought, they'll be surprised.

I grabbed my phone, and stuffed it in a small black wallet that I could easily chuck at someone if they piss me off, and trust me, it'll happen a lot. Shuffling threw the apartment, I heard the beeping of a car, knowing full well that Liz and Tsubaki were impatiently waiting for me while I chuck everything out of my way.

Finally making it to the door, I swung it open and closed to behind be, accidently closing it on my dress. I pulled on it hard, making it tear a little bit, but not enough to tell threw all the layers of black. I made my way down the stairs, hearing my heels clomp with each time my heel hits the ground.

"COME ON HURRY MAKA!" shouted Liz, waving her arm out of the window, a huge smile reaching form ear to ear. I could faintly see Tsubaki on the other side, watching closely as I stepped down the stairs, worried that I might fall because I haven't been in heels for a very, very long time.

Once I got to the car, I opened the back door and pushed my dress, and my self into the back of the car, and sat down in the middle of the car, leaning in and looking at my best friends. Liz started the car and we all zoomed to the front of the high school where the dance (or what Liz calls, a prom) was taking place.

* * *

**Soul's POV**

I pulled the black tie that wrapped around loosely around my neck. BlackStar looked at me, rubbing his thumb and pointer finger against his chin. I had just put on the suit I had stuffed in the back of my closet. After awhile, I thought today might be a good day to use it, even though I have no idea why.

I had on a red dress shirt that clung loosely to my chest. Also, I had on a striped dress jacket that was both black and dark gray, having my pants in that pattern also.

I brushed my hair down, and it stuck up as soon as I took the brush out of my hair. I never really did anything with my hair, because of how cool my hair is. But from time to time, I use a black hair band, DON'T MAKE FUN OF THE HAIRBAND!

I shuffled threw the apartment, and walked into the living room area where Kid and Blackstar were. Kid was dressed in a black suit, with a white dress shirt, and as you would know, perfectly symmetrical. Blackstar on the other hand, had on a black suit with dark blue dress shirt. They both wore the same black dress shoes.

"You guys ready?" I asked, picking up my car keys from the key holder and making my way to the door. They both nodded and headed for the door right behind me. We all went our separate ways when we got into the parking lot that was right outside.

The ride to the high school was very quiet. No one would talk, and I mean not even BlackStar. WTF?

"Hey guys! Guess what! TSUBAKI SAID THAT THERE'S GOING TO BE LOTS OF FOOD!" BlackStar ranted on about, relief washing over me. Whenever it's quiet, you should always worry about what might happen next, especially when BlackStar's silent. He's never silent.

Once we got to the school, I could see a whole lot of people striding up the stairs of the highschool, most of them in each prom dresses or suits. I couldn't see anyone without a date, and only a couple of people were alone. I even saw a girl silently sobbing on the steps, while everybody else ignored her and walked around her. One person even knocked her down, which made her burst into a fresh batch of tears. Poor girl.

We all got out of the car, and slumped over to the entrance of the school. The girls told us to meet at the entrance, and yet they weren't here, so uncool. I checked my watch to see if what time it was. 6:00 pm, where were they? I looked around again, this time looking every square inch of the place, and still couldn't find them.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Liz shouted, and I shot my head towards them, walking down the steps with the other guys. I could see Tsubaki and Liz, but I didn't see where Maka is, did she not come, because I swear they said something about they got the perfect dress for her.

"Hey, where's Maka?" I asked cool. That's when a short blond girl came from behind the two matured girls, and let me tell you, she was more then cute. I don't know how Maka did it, but she looked, beautiful.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I played with my hands, not looking anyone in the eyes. I felt that in this dress, I would be open for attack, and that's not good at all. Another thing was that people were starring. At me. Fuck...

All I could think now was why did I say yes? I should be with Patty for Pete's sake! This is her first big assignment and she's doing it alone! Why can't the rest of the gang agree?

I looked up to see Soul, BlackStar, and Kid. Kid was marveling on about how symmetrical Liz's dress was, and surprisingly, BlackStar looked like he had some experience in actually putting on a suit, which I know Tsubaki wanted. Soul and I just stood next to each other, and Soul was starring at me, creepy!

"Maakaaaaaaa CHOP!" I shrieked, sending a book into his cranium. He crumbled to the ground, cursing up a freenzy, and other people watched, passing us by. I giggled, and put my book into my very special place that no one knows about. That's when I could hear a group chatter getting louder, knowing full well that they were getting closer.

All of the gang, and Soul, which looked upside down, looked over to the chatter, seeing that Soul's date was just in the middle. I could feel a ping of jealousy in my stomach, and I know that's not a good thing to feel. I shouldn't feel jealous, he's just a friend? Another comrade, and your crush.

My eye twitches at the thought, and I finally snap out of it when the group of idiotic girls finally make their way over here. Dala wraps her arms around Soul's right arm, and the jealous soon erupts. I start twitching like crazy, and it won't stop! I look away, not letting anyone make eye contact with me.

"Um, I need to go to the bathroom," I stated, walking over to the stairs, and quickly walking up them one by until I finally reach the top of the stairs, ignoring the calls for my name. I just know I'll regret this later.

Soon after entering the prom, my eyes widen of how elegant it looked. Drapes clung loosely to the ceiling, and walls. Some tables at the other side of the room had blank-white table spreads with a lovely fringe that covered the edge. As I looked around even more, I could see many people with lovely dresses that looked extremely expensive.

One of my favorites was the the sparkling white dress that had a ton of layers, but looked very beautiful. It had silver outline on the bottom, and pure white high-heels that were only like two inches high. Also, it had a sweetheart neckline that made the rest of the dress stand out. All in all, it was the dress that I would wear, but the way that it showed the shoulder's, and it shoes the top of the chest, it didn't really fit m style.

I walk around, seeing the many beautiful things that made everything stand out all at once, I wonder of did the design? Maybe.

Finally, I see the ladies bathroom across the room, unluckily. I hate huge crowds like this, but I had to come? Right? Then why do I have a feeling it's not about that. It feels much more then that, and right now, I sort of scared to figure out what.

Once I finally make it, I scramble to open the door, seeing that all my friends had just entered the prom. Many people didn't wear black dresses, so I knew that I could be easily spotted. Once I figured they didn't spot me, but still danced, I knew they were going to ask a million questions once they find me, but the fun they were having, I didn't want to ruin it.

I sat down in a seat that sat plainly next to a grand piano that was polished to perfection, I almost wanted to test the keys, but I know I shouldn't.

That when I hear yelling, and see that Kid is dying right now of how he found out that Liz's ears had one hoop earing with a rose and the other hoop earing had a sunflower, and to my surprise, he stood up, buffed up, and started dancing, painfully, with Liz. I rolled my eyes, which apparently to Soul, I do a lot of rolling my eyes, which gives him a Maka Chop. I chuckled at the thought.

I roll my eyes again, looking back as they all dance, happily in love with each other, and meanwhile, I'm just sitting here watching at the sidelines. Sometimes, it gets a little lonely by myself, and most of the time, I have to do something to amuse myself.

I watched closely as Kid twirled Liz, and then pulled her into laying on his knee, and then kissed her, and lets not forget that he made sure that it was symmetric. BlackStar was rocking the dance floor with Tsubaki at his side, like always. Everybody seemed to enjoy their dance act, and shouted encore. I kept sulking in myself for so long, I didn't seem to sense Soul behind, which scared the shit out of me.

"You wanna dance like them?" a husky voice whispered in my ear, I quickly regained myself and squeaked as loud as I could. Soul stood just right behind me, drinking some unknown drink that I thought was some sort of juice. He twirled it around, with a huge toothy grin on his face. I shook my head "no," I went back to watching the other's.

I could hear him sigh, and then the chair next to me turned around, and Soul sat in it like Professor Stein does every time he has one of the 'twirly chairs.' Let me tell you, they're really fun!

I keep looking, only barely paying attention to Soul as he stands up and bends his arm, waiting for me to put my arm in his. I look behind me, seeing Soul with his arm bent, I raise my eyebrow, as if asking if he really wanted to dance, with me. He nodded, a huge toothy grin grew bigger, the closer I got. I just starred at his arm for a moment, and then took it.

He pulled me out of my chair, and guided us to the dance floor where everyone else was dancing. He swiftly took my hand, and I put my other hand on his shoulder?** (A/N: I have no freaking idea how this is suppose to be, so bare with me here!.)** Once the music started, I started panicing.

"Um... I can't...dance," I muttered, giving Soul my puppy eyes. He chuckles a bit, knowing full well that after the prom, I'm going to beat him with my special book that his name on the spine.

"Then just follow what I do, you'll get the hang of it," he answers, and we start swaying to the music. All I can do now is watch our feet sway to the music, and in my favor, I don't mess up anything, or at least not step on his feet. I know I'm not good at dancing, this is probably to the first successful dance I have ever had.

We dance on for another minute, and then something pops into my head that I didn't think of when he was alone, asking me to dance.

"Hey, what happened to Dala?" I asked, looking straight at him with serious eyes. He just shrugs and looks the other way to see Dala dancing with someone bigger everything, and I will NOT go into details. I smile at one thing though, because he came to me instead of the girls that throw themselves onto him.

"Kiss!" I hear someone scream, and I look around to see crowd of people crowding, around me and Soul. I could hear many other people shouting the same thing, and soon, we see that me best friends are shouting it to. I panic, what the heck is going on! I look back at Tsubaki, which points her pointer finger upwards, so I look up, and see a handful of green leaves carefully wrapped with a red ribbon.

Both Soul's and my stomach drop, and we both stop dancing. There, above us, is the most dreaded plant I've ever experienced.

Mistletoe.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the heart attacks I gave you people. I did not mean for that to happen, because I forgot to do something to my family, so I just had to do something on here ;) But I bet your glad I didn't stop because we just got to the best part of the night!**

**Please Review&Favorite&Follow**

**BlueShadowLady~**


	16. Prom Night Part 2: Can You Promise Me?

**My head is about to explode. There are so many ways this could go, but then if I put it in one way, it'll feel like rushing, but on the other hand, it doesn't seem like a bad idea because then what will happen in between important parts seem boring!UGH!**

**ANYWAYS! Will Soul kiss Maka? Or will it be delayed? Find out by read the chapter below this!**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

_Mistletoe._

The word, _that _word is a sickly word that means a batch of bright green leaves with red berries in the middle. When two people are caught under mistletoe together, they must kiss, usually a Christmas theme type of plant.

The thought of the word first ran threw my head, even though I didn't want to think about it, then rolled off my tongue, as the sick word it is. I gulped loudly, noticing how awkward the air seemed to feel. I, for one, wanted to Maka Chop the person that just thought ,"Hey! Maybe I'll put the mistletoe here!"

Yep, I'm planning out their death right now. First, I'm going to track their ass down, second, I'm going to make sure their alone, or I'll just make them alone. Then, I'm going to jump the bastard, then cut him into tiny little pieces, cook them, and then feed them to the dogs. Yep, perfect plan.

I could hear Liz giggling, so was Tsubaki, and in the back window, Patty was laughing with her mouth shaped in a kiss fashion. I'm going to kill them to while I'm at it. I also heard Kid shout something like "Kiss him symmetrically!" Which upon hearing, I secretly flicked him the bird, in my head, and it was funny.

I looked around, seeing other people I didn't quiet recognize, even though I pretty much know everyone from the this school. You know what, why don't we blow everyone up while I kill Liz and the others to! Well, after I deal with this shitty mess I'm in.

"Maka," I heard a husky voice call my name, and I quickly turned, only to see dark ruby eyes looking into my forest green ones. I felt like I was floating in air. My face heated up an extra hundred degrees, and my stomach was filled with a ton of pesky butterflies. I could defiantly tell Soul was blushing to, upon how red his face was.

Have I ever noticed how gorgeous his eyes are! I mean, they're so full of life, curious to know where fate guides them into their future. It was like looking at the color of a vibrant rose that grew alone in a patch of dead grass. They stood out so much, like a beautiful, dark, ruby red rose, yeah, like a rose...

I could feel soft fingers gently guide, and tilt, my face closer to Soul. He had closed his eyes, and as for me, I was panicking inside, but on the outside, I fucking complied with Soul. I DIDN'T PULL BACK! My body wasn't responding to my wish of slapping the crap out of him, noooo, it screamed KISS SOUL! KISS SOUL! UGH!

My eyes widened when Soul leaned forwards, and kissed me. He. Kissed. Me. And the annoying part is, I liked it. I liked that Soul kissed me. Where the hell is kick-ass Maka! The girl that never let any boy of any kind near her! I mean, she is the bad-ass that people didn't want to get near. WHERE IS SHE!? Did the soft side of me just happen to tie her up and lock her up so that she could take over, because right now, it's taking over.

His lips were soft, and I could taste the taste of some sort of candy maybe, mint? Not only that, but once his lips crashed to mine, everyone was cheering, why? Wouldn't they scream of how bad it is for him to kiss the bookworm that no one hung out with? The one that was anti-social and was the teacher's pet?

**_CRASH! SHATTER!_**

Then, out of nowhere, a middle aged woman falls threw the window, but at first glance,I knew she wasn't human one bit. Her eyes, or more like her eye _sockets _were like pitch black tunnels. She had on a weird lop-sided grin that was pointy at the ends, and literally reached up to her eyes. Many people screamed in horror, others ran over themselves when running towards the exit.

Soul and I tore apart from each other as soon as the kishin made a dramatic entrance threw the glass window. I watched as Patty leap from the window, a second to late for even her. Where had she been? She quickly landed on the ground, and ran towards the creature. Then, the lights went out, to her luck. Because it was night, once all the lights were out, it was pitch-black. Only the light from the moon could help us guide our way.

After a while of trying to see a single damn thing, I felt an arm wrap it's self around my waist. I squealed as I was forcefully pulled to somewhere, but not sure where because once again, I couldn't see shit, so I mostly tripped over everything.

That's when we pasted a window, and I could see that it was Soul pulling me. Haven't things already gotten awkward? Apparently not. We both walked, or more like he was walking and I was being pulled, towards a small room that was completely empty, but a grand piano that stood contently in the corner, Soul closed the door, but not before looking to see if anyone was out there.

"Phew, any closer Maka and you would've been hit," Soul sighed, seeming a bit worried, and on edge.

"Yeah well, I wanted to watch up close," I spat out turning the other way from him and walking over to a chair that sat in the other side of the room. I wanted to be far away from him as possible. He just kissed me under the mistletoe, things are just way to awkward right now to be standing near each.

Soul only tilted his head, but then realized the situation, and I don't think he was to happy about me ignoring him, but it was kind of funny the way he was acting now. I could still feel the blush on my cheeks, and all I wanted was for him to understand the awkward situation.

He only walked towards the piano, and sat down on the stool. I didn't want to stay in this room much longer, so once he was unfocused, I ran out the door, and didn't stir him from his dream state.

I ran down the hallway, and then, I heard screams that I characterized as Patty's. I ran faster with each heart beat, and when I finally made it to the ballroom, nor Patty or the kishin was there. The room was, completely empty. The chairs, tables, and the many breath taking designs were all gone, only leaving just an empty room.

I did a 360, and stopped when I heard my name being called from the other side of the room. That's when I spun around to find the rest of the gang rushing towards me, and Patty was with them.

Her uniform, or what was left of it, was shredded into pieces. I knew I shouldn't have let her do this mission alone! While she's putting her life in danger, I'm kissing Soul under some stupid piece of a plant! I wanted to Maka Chop myself to bad, I almost did it, only I was stopped on how the gang wouldn't stop shouting stuff all at once.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I screamed, giving everyone a glare, I already have enough do deal with, and I swear my head's about to burst! They all froze, and no one made a single peep. Only rare times, when I'm supper pissed, is when I scream at them for annoying me way to badly.

"Tsubaki, what is going on," I asked her. She was the only one that unfroze and explained everything.

"The kishin, well, it wasn't the real one." she muttered. I sighed out loudly and put my hand on my forehead, stupid old kishins! I looked up at her and nodded, signalling for her to continue.

She squirmed around, and I knew I was going to have to prepare for what she's going to have to say next," Well, he made this vortex that sucked pretty much everything up, luckily everyone was outside, and Patty got out just in time, but her guns were sucked in as well, and, she can't form them back here," she muttered.

I groaned loudly and punched the wall behind me, making a fist-sized crater in the pale blue wall. I could tell everyone flinched when my fist met the wall. DAMN IT!

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. STUPID!_

"Don't blame yourself Maka, I know it's a lot to take in but-..." I stopped her. It was a well known fact that if anything happens to any of the slayers, it's directly blamed on the leader for not helping them in that situation. So of course it's my fault!

"I have to Tsbuaki, it's my fault for not being there when Patty needed help, so of course it's going to be my fault! While I could've been helping her with the kishin, I was kissing Soul under the mistletoe!" I screamed.

They all flinched, annoying me any further was not on their agenda I suppose. Tsubaki was about to say something, but was stopped by a very familiar husky voice that in my mind I didn't want to hear, but in my heart, it was lonely not hearing it.

"Tsbuaki's right Maka, you can't be blamed for what happened, even though your the leader. I mean, it's all right to make a mistake every once in a while," he stated plainly, but his pesky bangs were shadowing his dark ruby eyes that I had come accustomed to. The closer he got, the more I wanted to punch him, my fingers twitching in annoyance.

"No, it isn't _right _to make a mistake, because me making that one silly mistake for going to this stupid dance, and already Patty has lost her weapon! That wasn't suppose to happen! It was suppose to go smoothly, and if a kishin came, Patty would kick it's ass. But NO! It didn't happen, just because I went this dance!" I screamed, my voice reaching it's peek.

Soul just stood there, but flinched when I said that. He walked closer to me, and I could hear Tsubaki crying, but it was silent because BlackStar was probably holding her close. I wish someone would do that when I was sad.

Soul walked inside my bubble, the thing that I barely let anyone in, and he was in it so easily! Like the kiss we shared! How in the hell is he doing it! He forcefully grabbed my face and brought it close to his face, and the closer his face was, the more I could see his eyes. His eyes were filled with anger, much of it, but was also filled with concern, and worry. What was he so concerned, or worried about?

"WELL TELL ME MAKA! CAN YOU GO BACK IN THE FUTURE AND NOT MAKE YOUSELF GO TO THIS DANCE HUH? IS THERE ANYWAY TO TAKE BACK THE KISS WE SHARED? OR WAS IT ALL A MISUNDERSTANDING! BECAUSE I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU! WHEN WILL I BE ABLE TO OPEN YOUR GOD DAMN EYES!" he screamed, and I just stood there in shock. Even Tsubaki looked up from BlackStar's shoulder, tears falling by the gallon down her cheeks. I didn't like it when my best friends cried, and I was the reason they cried. So I thought it over, and there were many maybes.

_Maybe, just this once, I could tear down the walls that surround me that I had made from Papa. Maybe, tearing down my walls will break the barrier I have placed everyone outside of. Maybe, I could let Soul in, even though he can be horny at times, he's very sweet. Maybe, just maybe, this once. Slowly, these walls are breaking, and even though I'll feel vulnerable without them, I'll have my friends to help make me stronger then I already am. And I'll have Soul to._

Slowly, I lifted my hands to his, and brought them down in front of us. Soul only got more confused then he already was. I starred at our hands that were intertwined together.

"Soul, would you hug me if I'm sad, or crying. Will you be at my side when I fall. Would keep the most secret secrets I have held for a long time. Would you let me help you when you need help, or let me hug you when your sad. Would you do that? And also, even though the kishin messed up pretty much everything, and stole Patty's weapon, I had the best time of my life taht I've had in years," I mustered up. Soul calmed down, a slight smile across his face, the real smile that didn't show his tooth, or made him look cool. The smile I've wanted to see in a while.

"Would you-... promise me that much?" I asked, looking up and starred into his eyes. I smiled a real smile, which made his smile bigger. I couldn't hear Tsbuaki's crying anymore, which was good because I didn't like when my best friends cried. We stayed silent for a moment, but that's when Soul pulled my a warm hug that I wanted oh, so badly.

"I promise you Maka, I'll do just that," he promised, and our friends clapped in the background. I wrapped my arms around him, and laid my head on his shoulder. Have I ever noticed how wonderful he smelled? Or is it just me. Right now, I don't care if I was blushing badly, or if I'm crying, which I'm pretty sure I'm not. It feels like it's just Soul and I in the room, my ears deaf to the rest of my friends. That my stomach filled with a thousand butterflies, or how my heart was beating a thousand times per second, that didn't matter. Right now, I only cared about Soul and I.

Even now, I can feel my soul happily floating inside of me, and I have no regrets letting Soul in, letting him see the side of me that I let no one see. I don't regret any of that. The only regrets that I have now, are why the hell didn't I let anyone in a long time ago, because right now, it feels great. I feels like I'm wanted, and it's the best feeling ever.

"Uh, hey guys, you going to stick to each other the whole night?" Liz teased. I pulled back from Soul, disappointingly, and stuck my tongue at her. She just chuckled in response. Then, BlackStar said something, which I barely heard, and flicked the bird **(Middle Finger)**. He had whispered in Tsubaki's ear that he was betting 50 dollars that Soul and I would be a couple in less then a month.

Liz only whispered back, and me being angry as I already was squeaked, "What the hell Liz!" Soul only watched in confusion on what was happening, so Liz teased Soul by wiggling her eyebrows, and then nodding her head towards me, he replied by looking at me, and then looking the other way, a dark red spread across his face.

"So, lets get going guys before the police show up," Liz warned, taking in Kid's hand and Tsubaki taking BlackStar's hand and we all ran by the millisecond. As for me, I had to grab onto Soul's waist, and jumped out because I wouldn't be able to run with Soul without letting go of him, he would be dead before he would hit the floor.

I took in the air, my hair whipped around my face annoyingly. It felt like I was flying, only steadily falling back down to every once in a while. I could see Soul enjoying himself as well, taking in the beautiful scenery below us. It's very beautiful at night, especially with the colorful lights everywhere.

Once I got to his front door, I let him go and said my goodbyes, and then turned to leave, but I was stopped when Soul gently took a hold of my wrist surprisingly. I quickly turned to find Soul not looking directly at me, but at the ground. I tilted my head to the side, wondering what he could possibly need at this time.

"Uh, Maka, so, you had a good time, right? At the dance?" he said. I could tell he was embarrassed to ask, but his mouth disobeyed him completely.

"Yes," I replied, tilting my head. I wasn't sure where he was taking this, but I wanted to find out. He only looked up, but didn't focus on me, or look at me in the eyes, which was weird.

"Oh, uh, cool. So I'll see you tomorrow? At your apartment for the meeting? Right?" he asked nervously. I just nodded at him and his waved by, and slammed the door on me. I just stood there for a moment, and just walked away. Jeez, what's up with him today?

* * *

**THEY KISSED! FINALLY! Do you know how long I've wanted to make them kiss! A LONG time.**

** Oh and I'm so very happy with you guys! I've gotten over 40 reviews and 5,000 views! I never thought I'd get this far! Thank you guys so much! You guys are the best! It's the positive comments and how you want more of the story that make keep writing! ;)**

**BlueShadowLady~**


	17. The Meeting Part 1: The Haunted House

**HELLO! So, I don't have anything special to say here, so I guess this is a waste of typing...**

* * *

**Soul's POV**

I could feel my stomach turn when I heard the the words,"Yes," come out of Maka's mouth. She actually had a good time, and I thought I did I good job in making it that way. Now the mistletoe mishap wasn't on the agenda, but nether was the kishin, but I guess it went out fine.

Maka awkwardly waved her hand at me, and then I closed the door on her, regretfully. Inside, I didn't want her leave, not yet anyways. I just wanted to keep hugging her close, but I know that would be way to uncool at this moment. So, why am acting like this?

I slowly brought my hands to my forehead, and started rubbing my face ruffly. I can't be! Can I? Could I be falling for... No, Soul, this was not suppose to happen! I wasn't suppose to fall for a nerdy bookworm like her! But then why was I so tempted to kiss her at that moment, her lips were so soft, and scent made me want more. This is so uncool!

At this time, I got up, and faced the god damn wall in front of me.

"STOP. BEING. FUCKING. HORNY!" I shouted, each word meant a bash on the wall, and I was lucky enough not to make a crater in the wall it's self. Only one other time have I ever had a crush on someone, and that was this girl named Thelia. She had soft, chocolate brown hair, and baby blue eyes at shone in the night. She was the randomest person I've ever met.

We were very close, as a matter of fact, we would play together every small chance we got. Let me just say I wasn't very popular when I was younger, in reality, people would make fun of my grandpa-white hair, my dark crimson eyes, and my shark teeth. She was the girl that I looked up to most as a best friend, and my first crush. She was three years older then me, and we would still play together.

I chuckled at the thought.

One day, I found her kissing someone on a park bench, and soon found out it was a girl. I don't mind two of the same sexes together, they're still human.**(A/N: I'm not trying to be sexes here, in reality, my uncle's gay, and I still love him with all my heart :D)** Though I was happy for her, my heart broke in the process. Now, she's living in California and is happily married, I know this because I went to her wedding. We still talk, mostly just on the weekends.

I walked over to my couch and plopped onto it, rubbing my face in the process. Maka would not get the hell out of my mind, and it was bothering the crap out of my. I can not tell anyone about this, nope, not going to happen.

**And if you fuck that up?**

A voice in the back of my head muttered.

_Well, I could always make something up, it's not that hard._

I told myself quietly in my head. I looked around my apartment. The voice in my head was starting to get very annoying.

**And what if she finds out? Huh, what are you going to do then? Just make up another excuse, or you going to be a man for once.**

_I'll figure that out when time comes, damn it!_

**But what if you can't figure that out in time?**

_Would you please shut up!_

I dove face first into the plush white pillow that sat next to me. I am simply freaking out over nothing, aren't I? But the thing is, when I shouted at Maka at the dance, I didn't mean to act like I liked her, when I shouted about the kiss. It just, slipped out of my lips before I could do anything, is my own mouth turning against me now? I turned on my back and starred at the ceiling as if it was interesting.

"What am I going to do with you, Maka?"

* * *

**Maka's POV**

My alarm clock annoyingly rung three times, before stopping, waking me up in the process. I half-heartily pulled the covers from my body, which seemed to be stuck. I was hot, and sweaty, which only means I had another nightmare, but I can't really remember it. I know it was that same dream with the little girl.

I swung one leg over to the side and then the other, slumping over and rubbing my eyes, then spreading my arms out and yawning. It was loud, and echoed threw the room. A cold draft of wind hit my back, and I shivered, looking back to see that my window was opened. Had I opened it last night?

I pushed myself up and walked over to the drawer, pulling it open and pulling out the uniform I wear each day I hunt kishins, which is everyday if you're wondering. Liz and the rest are lucky, they don't have to wear the coats, or the different hats they give you, only the leaders and high ups have to, and I'm a leader. But then I get to bug them about how cold they're when we get inside the building.

I slumped over to my bedroom door and walked towards the bathroom, when I noticed that it was very chilly in the rooms, and the heater was on. Odd. I turned a full 360, and come to the conclusion that _all _of the windows were open, which I quickly closed them all. Ok, now this is weird, better be on guard at all times.

I silently pushed the bathroom door open, and walked inside. I stripped off all the cloths I had on, and was about to jump into the shower when my phone went off. I puled on a towel, tucking it in, and walked over to my phone that was surprisingly in my pocket. I fished it out and looked at the number. Soul had texted me.

**Soul:**

_**Just woke up, when am I picking you up, and what do I have to wear to this, where ever we're going?**_

I thought for a moment. This is pretty much the first time a regular human has ever come to a meeting as huge as this, so I had no idea. Most of the stalkers will be wearing a white dress shirt and some sort of pants they chose. You know what high ups and leaders have to wear.

**Maka:**

**_Just wear a white dress shirt and jeans, and pick me up at 5._  
**

I put the phone back on the counter when soul texted me back saying ok. I pulled off the towel and jumped into the shower, setting it to a little above warm water. It felt great, even at this hour. Usually showers help me be more awake and on guard, and the water feels great on my skin.

The embarrassing part is that I usually sing in the shower, which luckily none of my best friends have noticed, yet.

**"I can't lie no more! I can't hid no more got to be true to myselffff!"**

I took the soap bar in my hand and pretended it was a microphone. I spun around, putting the soap bar away and rubbed shampoo in my hair. I spun around again, and started wiggling my hips around. Little did I noticed the door being opened, and closed, or the foot steps that lead from the door, to the couch.

**"And it feels like I am just to love youuuu!" **

I finally ended the song sometime later and jumped back out of the shower, and pulled my hair into a bun with the extra towel I used. I dried myself, but sang to a different tune. Once I dried off, I pulled on the uniform. I pushed the brush threw my hair, and flat ironed it slowly. I brushed my teeth, spitting into the sink.

I flicked off the lights and pulled the door open, and the heart attack I had when I saw Soul sitting their snickering on the couch. He had made himself comfortable on the couch, and had turned on the t.v. to watch a basketball game he probably missed yesterday with the huge agenda we all had.

I could feel my face heat up for the thousandth time this week. I closed the door silently and walked over to him, messing with my fingers. I pulled out a book, and brought it just below his chin. He growled and bared his sharp teeth, which I thought was sort of cute.

"Tell anyone about the past five minutes and I'll pound you ten times harder with a book then a usually do," I hissed. He rolled his eyes and started laughing. The only thing I could do was stand there with my puppy dog face, which made Soul laugh even harder.

"MAKAAAAA- CHOP!" I slammed the book into his cranium, which made his laughter turn into a groan. I could only spout out stuff that made him seem more guilty the he already was. He just glared at me, and then turned to watch the basketball game. I could occasionally hear curses and shouts because the other team had made a score, and his team was losing big time. Jeez, men and their sports games!

I picked up my boots front door and made my way back to the couch, where Soul was groaning and muttering threats to his team if they lost, which they did. I just sat down and pulled on my boots. Finally getting them on, which took a lot of heaving and hoeing, I poked Soul, which only made him stur form the nap he was taking while I was getting on my shoes.

"Damn it Soul, when'd you go to bed, five minutes ago?" I muttered, and pushed him, this time he fell to his right, and his head landed roughly in my lap. My eye and lip twitched with annoyance, and then I noticed that he was drooling, on me.

"DAMN IT SOUL WAKE THE FUCK UP!" I squealed, pushing his head here and there. I can finally tell you, if a bomb goes off, it'll only stur him, not even waking him up. I huffed out air and rubbed my face. How the hell did he wake up each morning? I looked down at him, with a more gentle expression and emotion then I wanted. He looked so, cute, when he slept. Just looking at him now brought a smile to my face.

God, DAMN IT MAKA GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! I rubbed the sides of my forehead and couldn't come up with a single thing that could wake up sleeping beauty. I desperately looked around, but nothing came to mind. That's when I spotted a pan and wooden spoon that I was washed last night after dinner.

I shifted a bit so Soul wouldn't fall on the ground, and I pulled myself from under him. I took a good gulp of air before making my way to the kitchen. I pulled the pan and spoon into my grasp, and walked back over to where Soul was sleeping peacefully. I got down on both knee and brought the pan and spoon close to him.

"Please let this work," I mumbled, bring both the pan and spoon together which made an annoying ringing noise.

**BANG!**

Finally, just the first bang made him jump from his spot and land face first into the thin carpet that wasn't very soft. He groaned in annoyance as he picked himself off of the floor. The pan and spoon fell from my grasp, and I fell on my back, rolling and laughing hard on the floor. I could faintly hear the complaints from Soul, saying how 'uncool' that was and how he's somehow going to 'get me back'.

I finally stopped laughing when my stomach started to hurt badly. I wiped off the few tears that had escaped my eyes. He only tapped me on the leg with his foot, and that's about it. I got up off the floor and put back the pan and spoon in it's rightful place at the top of the cabinet and the utensil holder.

I headed straight for the door, passing the fallen Soul behind. Stopping, I looked over my shoulder, still holding in giggles and fits of laughter.

"Come on already sleeping beauty, having to wake you up isn't something I want to do again, so don't fall asleep anytime soon," I chuckled at him, and walked over to the door. I looked over my shoulder, cocked my head towards the door, and walked outside.

* * *

**Soul's POV**

I kept rubbing my head, still spread out on the floor. The violent bookworm only chuckled at me. That was so uncool, waking me up like that! I was having a pretty great dream, until little miss devil has to pop up and bang a pan and spoon together like she was a 5 year old.

Now I have to follow her to some 'important' meeting that just so happens to be the most haunted house in this town. Yeah, I've heard many rumors about it, and innocent people just walk in there, have a little camping trip, and just so happen to never be heard fro again. The worst part is that police don't check out the place, so no one finds out what happened to them.

The house it's self is very, very old, and everything looked rusty, and the paint is slowly peeling off on the walls. The grass is dead and tall, making it even creepier then it already is. The wood is also peeling off, and one side of house's roof caved in a while ago. Many people complain about that they hear whispers and screams coming from it! Isn't that enough information that you shouldn't _ever _go in there? Huh?

"Uh, Maka, you sure the meetings here?" I whispered in her ear, I myself was screaming inside, but I wouldn't show that now would I?

"What, you scared, Mr. "I'm so cool"," Maka teased, a huge smirk found it's way on her face, but I could see in her eyes how terrified she actually was, and she was a very strong person.

"Pfft, your the one that's scared," I said, blowing it off. We both tip toed threw the tall grass, hearing whispers every few seconds. Maka was grabbing onto my arm, leading me to where we're suppose to go. By the way her grip was so tight, I knew she was scared.

As we pasted the house, I could see an old, small children's park. The swing was swinging lightly, probably because of the wind, but I really couldn't convince myself because I couldn't _feel _any wind at that moment, which was added to the list of creepy stuff. A little girl's giggle could be heard in the distance, which scared the heck out of both Maka and I.

We both started tip toeing faster, both had a slight terrified face on. If only we brought a flashlight, that might've helped us get threw this is brush of grass. That's whenthe bushes started shaking, and both Maka and I jumped a few feet in the air. Wind blew fiercely at us, which didn't help the situation.

Maka started for the bush, little by little. I just stood there, not looking anywhere else but the bush. The wind blew fiercely again, and this time it was much more cold. "Hurry up!" I loudly whispered. She only turned her and shushed me, one finger over your lips.

"Who's there?" she whispered, about five inches from the bush. It only shook again, making Maka back up. It started to shake even more, and Maka just starred at it, taking full precaution as she got closer once again, this time swatting at it. Nothing happened, but that's when a squirrel jumped form the bush, and onto Maka's shoulder. She squealed in surprise, and fell to her butt. I raced to her side, but once I got there, a huge smile spread across her face, and she watched the squirrel mess with her pointer finger, shaking it.

"It's only a squirrel, thank the heavens," she sighed, taking the squirrel from her shoulder and placed it gently on the groud, patting it's head before it ran up the tree next to the bush. She sighed loudly again, and pulled herself off the floor, and dusted herself off.

We both, confidently as I would say, walked side by side towards the backdoor, the front door had been locked, and there was no other way in. When we reached the door, Maka took the door handle in her grasp, and twisted it, but it was locked. She groaned in annoyance, but that's when she perked up a bit, me knowing full well that she had an idea.

"Move back a bit," she whispered. I moved back, as she told me. She moved back to, but then readied herself to pounce on the door. She ran quickly, and kicked the door open with full force. The door gave into Maka's kick and fell to the floor with a bump. She sighed, and walked in, me following close behind her. Once I got in, it took a whole lot of blinking and looking around to make sure I wasn't imagining this.

"Oh wow."

* * *

**Yeah well, you'll have to see in the next chapter what's so amazing!**

**Review&Follow&Favorite**

**BlueShadowLady~**


	18. The Meeting Part 2: Abnormal Wavelength

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

**I'M SO SORRY! As you can see, it took a lot of days to upload this, in which planning and crap like that took up most of my time. How hard is it to plan just a small story? Oh and another, as you can see, I changed both the description and title, because I changed a shit load of plans, plus it made the ending seem more, romantic in a way, but as you can tell, I'm not great in the subject in **_**romance.** _

* * *

**Soul's POV**

* * *

A wall of smoke hit Soul's face, making him step back a bit to take in the awful smell that seemed to cling to him. He coughed a bit, and much to his surprise, Maka also didn't like the smell ether, muttering things that he couldn't hear over everyone inside talking to each other, meeting up with old friends and best friends.

Everything went quiet as one of them spotted Maka and Soul, and much to Soul's amusement, one person nudged another, which nudged another, and soon, you could hear the sound of birds chirping without focusing hard to drown out the voices. The silence was stopped when a cloud of whispers reached just about everyone, and everyone made their own opinions. Some, Soul wanted to punch in the face for even voicing their opinion.

The rest of Soul's and Maka's friends pushed threw the crowd, and finally came crashing down on the floor once they finally broke threw the ocean of stalkers. It was like watching a person trying the hardest to swim to the surface of an ocean, and then breathing very hard once they finally had enough room to filter air into their lungs at the top of the water.

Once they stepped inside, everybody moved aside, leaning their backs against the wall and putting one foot on the wall. They made a path leading right to where Maka and Soul needed to go, to the meeting room straight ahead. Maka started walking to the room, then raised her arm in front of Soul when she noticed he was following her. He stopped abruptly and gave Maka a quizzical expression.

"Stay here, and do not move. If you need help, just shout of someone you know, and do not talk to anyone that you don't know." she muttered to Soul, not wanting everybody else hear. Soul stood there in silence, and watched as Maka, not looking anywhere else but in front of her, walk towards a huge black and red door that looked as if it was made metal, and is very thick.

She stopped once the door was in her reach, and punched in a number in a pad that was mounted onto the wall right next to the door. After two tries, she finally got it, and the door opened as if Darth Vader was entering in the room, imaginative smoke crawling from the other room.

The door slammed forcefully behind her, and then everyone started to chat, laugh, stuff like that. It felt no where near like a meeting, it's seemed more like a party, maybe? It wasn't a cool situation to be in.

"Hey Soul! Why you here dude?" BlackStar shouted over the rest of the crowd, his voice was barely audible over the group. Soul couldn't do anything but sway with the crowd, and move out of people's ways because he would be hurtfully pushed to the side if he didn't. Soul could barely see anything, because one, everyone was as tall as giants, and two, because the lights were very much dimmed.

"I have to talk to Lord Dea-.." Soul could only shout before Kid symmetrically put both hands on his mouth. Kid looked around, and so did BlackStar, both trying to make sure that no one heard what Soul hand't finished saying. Then, Kid faced Soul, outright glaring at him.

"Don't mention my father at these kinds of meetings or when a group of stalkers like this is around? Ok?" Kid loudly whispered. Soul just nodded and hit Kid's hands from his mouth and spout out.

"Whatever dude, just don't ever put your hands on my mouth ever again, that was so uncool," Soul groaned, wiping his face with his hands. In the background, Patty broke in a fit of giggles and Tsubaki smiled while sweat dropping. But here's the thing, didn't Kid just say don't speak about his _Father?_

* * *

**Maka's POV**

* * *

My heart pounded quickly as I punched in the numbers. I had missed the 4 and it didn't open the door. I tried again, my hands shaking by themselves without my control. A ping of fear inside me exploded when the pad made a "ding" sound and the door opened, sending shivers down my spine.

I didn't want to be here, not at this moment, especially the mistakes and the rules I've broken since the day I've woken in Soul's bedroom. I know that rumors have been spreading threw each group, and I know that I'm going to be booted from being the leader of my group. The thing is, I don't like it when I'm bossed around.

As I stepped foot into the meeting room, all mouths shut up and all eyes glared at me, but Stein's and Lord Death's. The room broke into whispers. I tried not to squirm in the seat that I was assigned just to show that I wasn't afraid of them, but my luck stopped once I set foot on the front yard of this place.

People stuck tongues at me, and I could hear many of the rumors, most of them weren't even true, and some I had no idea were they got from. It was like I was in school, and Dala's group crowded me, not giving me any room to breathe.

I messed around with my fingers, and started hearing more false stuff.

_"Yeah, I've heard that she was in his bed!"_

_"Have you heard of what she's going to do with him! Yeah!"_

My hands turned into fist in my lap, my fingernails dug into my skin. My anger came to a boiling point, and I felt the need to hit someone with a book, made out of metal, twice. My face burned red, and I wanted to run out of the room before I could hear anymore false accusations.

"Everyone! Everyone! Please clam down!" Lord Death shouted in his high-pitched voice that even a little kid would laugh at. The whole room quickly got silent, and no one dared to make a sound. Lord Death squirmed a bit, trying to find a conformable spot to be in. His hands clapped together, showing that he is going to start talking.

"There is much more important stuff to talk about at this moment, such as a new enemy has arrived. Everyone gasped a little, but it wasn't much of a surprise. I neatly sat up and focused all my attention on the subject.

"She is a very mysterious witch, one that is very powerful and sneaky. Her name is Medusa Gorgon, and her motives aren't clear yet. I want everyone of you to keep a close eye and be on high alert." Lord Death finished, clapping his hands once again.

"Where has Medusa Gorgon been sighted so far?" Ox Ford said aloud, making everyone focus on him. I hated his guts, I just, never liked him, and if it was up to me to keep him alive or let him die, I would chose die. He always bragged on about how powerful he was, and about how smart and better he was then everyone else. I think he just needs to shave off the two hair pillars on each side of his face.

"Good question Ox, as a matter of fact, Medusa has been spotted near here, Maka's and Ox's team are to be on high alert, and if you can, ask people that have seen strange things happen," Lord Death said, clapping his hands together a third time. We both nodded in agreement.

"Oh and Maka," Lord Death said aloud. They all stared at me, and I squirmed in my seat once again, annoyingly.

"Yes," I barely made audible. I slumped more into my seat, cursing myself to hell.

"Do you still have the book of Eibon?" Lord Death asked, raising a curious brow. I let out a burst of air that I didn't know I had held. I sat up this time, more confident since he didn't tell me I would have to do something like resign from leader and another person will be picked.

"Yes," I answered. I crossed my arms on the table. Lord Death seemed to have gone into a state of thought, and as far as I can tell, it wasn't a good thought. We all waited for him to say something, but it didn't come till minutes later.

"May I have a look at it sometime tomorrow?" he asked, I nodded yes, and he sighed in relief, which was sort of weird, I mean he could have the book anytime, I never used it, and I'm pretty sure it's his. I wondered why I had to keep it though.

"Ok, meeting dismissed!" Lord Death shouted in his high pitched voice. His large white hands clasped together once again, and we all filed out of the room. I walked up to Soul, and then we both walked to the meeting room, punched in the number and both walked into again.

Lord Death and Stein stood waiting for our arrival.

* * *

**Stein's POV**

* * *

I couldn't quite make it out, but something about Soul's wavelength, it just isn't normal. I've known this since the day I laid eyes on him on the first day he came to this school. He mostly kept his past secret, and never liked talking about himself much. It was as if he was starting on a new plate, and a fresh start.

The way his features were, they weren't anywhere near normal. No one in the world has been born with white hair, red eyes, and shark teeth. No one has, but at least a couple other people I've studied.

I knew from the very start he is something to be dealt with at the right time, and Maka and him being best friends, it gives both me and Lord Death the opportunity to see what exactly this boy is, and where he came from. It didn't help that he was very secretive, but somehow we'll squeeze the truth out of him, or I could simply examine his brain, but Lord Death won't let me touch a single hair on his head.

Both Maka and Soul walked in, shoulder and shoulder, only Soul looked a much more bored like he does in science.

"Nice to finally meet you, Soul Eater," Lord Death said, waving his large white hand like a normal person would. Maka nudged her shoulder at his, and Soul obeyed Maka's command by standing tall and not having his hands in his pockets.

"You to, uh, Sir?" Soul said, the end dripped with question on if that was what he should call Lord Death.

"Just call me Lord Death," Lord Death answered Soul. Soul just sighed in relief and stood up straight again. Lord Death moved aside and cocked his head towards the open chairs that sat next to a large, long table. They both took a seat next to each other, and Lord Death and I took a seat on the other side so we could easily see them.

"So I suspect that you are wondering why you are here Soul?" Lord Death asked, bringing his hands together in a fit like form and setting them lightly on the table. Soul shrugged and sat back in his seat, a bored expression on his face. Maka got easily annoyed and nudged her elbow on his arm, he snorted in response. Maka glared at Soul, but remained seated.

"Well, lets first start with you finding out. You swear not to tell anyone else?" Lord Death asked, but knowing that he already knew the answer. Soul shook his head "yes."

"By finding out, you are putting both you and your family in danger," Lord Death warned, giving Soul a serious face. Soul flinched when he said family, but shook his head "yes."

There wasn't very much to talk about much after the main stuff. Soul didn't talk much, and Maka kept nudging him to be responsive, but after a while she stopped. We got as much out of him as we could, but he still wont talk about his past, or any of his family members, which made things ten times harder.

* * *

**Soul's POV**

* * *

Kill me now. Just, kill me now. This is the most boring and uncool meeting I've ever been to. It is like being lectured about a subject that you just took a huge test on. Nothing could probably make this any more boring, oh no, NOTHING could just swoop in and make me regret everything I've just went threw in the past month, nope, nothing.

OH WAIT, yes something can, and if you wondering what possible subject they were talking about, well, it was my family, and let me tell you, I did not want to hear anything about them at the moment. I just found out this morning that they found out where I live, but they never said anything really.

The night before, I just couldn't sleep. Something in the back of my mind was scraping at my brain, like I should know this, but I can't remember. When my set alarm clock went off for the time I'm suppose to get ready and pick up Maka, I barely had a wink of sleep.

The bright lights of the night were ether too dark, or just way too bright. Everything was too loud, and it felt like my ears were going to burst. There were way too many colors for my liking, and it annoyed the hell out of me.

That's when, out of the blue, I just happen to spot my mailbox a tiny bit open, with new mail and stuff like that. It didn't take long for me to find interest in it and walk across the lawn to it. There were bills, magazines, and some other useless stuff, but what lied at the bottom very much scared me out of my wits.

In a cream white envelope, sealed with a crimson sticker that neatly rested on the closing of the envelope, hid a note, an invitation to a very big party held in England, many hours away from here. It was a special time for the Evans, to remember what has happened to our loved one, the only one that really cared about my existence when no other person would.

My Mother.

The one who, when I was little, tucked me in at night and kissed my forehead, which I hated, and told me to have sweet dreams, which I did. The one who would listen to me play the piano, and clap at the end, knowing that she had a huge smile on her face. The one who didn't compare me to my older brother Wes. It didn't help when my father would tell me how I should be more like my brother Wes, and how I shouldn't play the dark music that I play now.

Today, is her anniversary of the day she died and her birthday. I never would've thought that I would ever forget both the day she died and her birthday. I'm regretting this more and more with each heart beat. I feel bad, like a huge guilt washed over me. Guilty that I had forgotten the person I loved the most, that it was both her birthday and the day she died.

I can still remember ever word on the note perfectly.

_Dear Soul,_

_You are invited to attend anniversary of your mother's birthday._

_You will be aloud to bring one friend, and one friend only to this special gathering._

_Any obnoxious behavior will be responded with being removed at once from the premises._

_Sincerely,_

_John Evans_

As soon as I read the letter over, more then ten times, I scrunched it up in my hand and tossed it into the waste bin. I didn't want to have anything to do with the old man, nothing at all. Plus, I can't, with the stuff I'm going threw now, I couldn't just disappear without notice because I bet you they will hunt me down like wild dogs.

Remembering my mother's birthday really hurt a lot, but it helped when I played the piano this morning, which woke me up almost instantly. I always liked the piano, as soon as I saw a grand black piano when I was five, I never looked back. No other instrument made me want to keep playing, no other instrument seemed that interesting. It was as if it was leading my very soul to it.

_Fate, _is what my mother called it.

* * *

**Well um, that's the end? I'll update sometime next week? Usually most of the stories I've read has something to share at the end and starting, but there isn't anything really so um, buh bye.**

**Please Review&Follow&Favorite!**

**~BlueShadowLady**


	19. The Meeting Pt 3: The Pianist's Identity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

**Im so sorry for the really late update! I was sorta in a depressing mood because this week just wasn't my week. I was starting this chapter, and an hour later the only world I wrote was 'the'. The reason I didn't force myself to write was because I didn't want the chapter to seem rushed or bad. **

**There is some oc action. **

* * *

**Damian's POV**

The city lights were blinding, with each step, they grew brighter. I couldn't possibly hear the distant noises over the pounding of my heart inside my chest. I was breathing rapidly, my throat felt like it was set aflame. I was sweating hard, circling town to shake off an angry kishin thing wasn't working.

I skidded to a halt and turned right, into an alley. This was the third time I went threw this alley, and it wasn't getting any older, I can tell you that. My feet started to ache, but I ignored it completely, trying to concentrate on where to go, because I don't want to dare go in a closed alleyway.

I slipped here and there on flowing puddles that grew bigger from the heavy rain. I couldn't barely see anything, and the further I went in the narrow alleyway, the more darker it got. Now, I was starting to have second thoughts that I'm going to live threw this, taking care of the town while the group goes to the so called 'important' meeting.

I just came out of training, so everything I knew was fresh in my memory, but never had I been taught how to deal with this, this _thing. _I've never seen such a strong kishin before, but then again, was it a kishin? I've never seen a kishin so realistically human.

But then again, it eats human souls, and all kishin do that, it's what makes them stronger. This is why we hunt them down and kill them, it's to save all of humanity from being brutally killed and eaten to the point of extinction. But, my weapon, it, it, broke right in front of me, like a twig. That thing just snapped it in half right in front of me! When I tried to form it back, it wouldn't work! It has to be fixed, I've never heard of a person's weapon being broke in half!

I skidded to a halt and went behind a wall that hid me in the darkness, probably away from that thing. I shouldn't have taken this, I shouldn't have stayed here while they go to the meeting, leaving me here alone to protect so many people!

"Come out, come out, where every you aaarrreeee~," a playful voice filled the air. I held me breath as I was about to scream. I squeezed my eyes shut.

_Please just let this be over, I just want to go home to where I live. Where it's nice and warm, not cold and wet. Where my family hugs me when I do something good. That's all I want, just please, help me!_

That's when I couldn't hear the sounds of footsteps, or any other breathing noises. I think it's gone, or maybe it's just hiding, waiting for me to get it? I don't know, all I know is that I need to go somewhere else, somewhere where a person might be able to help me in this situation.

Slightly taking silent steps towards the opening or the alley, I popped my head from my hiding spot, looking around for not even a second, and popped my head back into the darkness. There was nothing, and I mean nothing. Not trash cans, not cats, or any other animals. Just, walls, leading to other places. What the hell?

I closed my eyes, holding my breath. It was silent, but, there was something wrong with the wind, something just didn't seem right. It was like a radio not getting feedback, it was kind out fuzzy I guess. It started getting louder, and louder, until I had to cover my ears. What in the hell is this!?

That's when I saw it, a spinning vortex of some sort right in front of me, just how did it get there? Winds started picking up, and my black cape was being dragged into the spinning vortex of doom. I could hear a woman giggle, and I knew I was in trouble. I shouldn't have been this stupid, Lord Death warned all of us that this new or old kishin could capture anything with this thing! Now it was trying to get me!

I tried to run, but the more steps I took, the more I slid into the spinning vortex, and it was getting stronger every second. My cape make a sickly tearing sound, and them it flew into the vortex. By this time, my hair felt like it was being torn of my scalp . My whole body felt as if it was being pulled on, and that's when my body gave in, and I flew into the dark vortex.

"KYAAAA!"

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Why do I have to do all this stuff anyways, it's not like a kishin is just going to come out of nowhere and kill me, I'm just a regular human!" Soul groaned, the many questions still swam in his head. This was going nowhere, and the amount of stuff he is going to have to do is just plain uncool all the way.

Lord Death and Professor Stein looked at each other, as if debating on something. Lord Death sighed, and clasped his hands together. Professor Stein pushed up his glasses and took a sip of coffee that just so happen to be sitting on the long wooden table.

Soul sat there, not amused and completely bored. He could be at his buddies party or something along the lines of something entertaining, but this was just too important apparently. This was just taking it way too far out of his comfort, they were only suppose to be there to make sure that Soul he would be fine!

"There is witch out on the prowl for souls, but her motive is not certain yet. If she finds out that you know about us, she will hunt you down and torture you for answers, now we wouldn't want to telling them anything, or you dying ether now would we?" Lord Death explained, simple and serious.

Both Maka's and Soul's eyes widened, and Soul shook his head _no. _

"OK then, why don't we just end it here, it is rather early isn't it!" Lord Death said, his eyes looked happy. "Well cya, buh bye now, see you soon!" Lord Death cooed, waving his large white hand at the two while they hurriedly shuffled out the door. They said their last goodbyes, and then they finally made it out the door.

Lord Death sighed, and Professor Stein hurriedly took out a smoke, his addiction slowly taking over him the more closer it got to his lips. He shuffled threw his pocket, and took out a bland grey lighter. He flicked it, at first creating sparks, but the orange glow finally formed. He lit the lighter, and slowly indulged in it.

"What do we do now Lord Death? We have no control of the situation, and Soul's not cooperating with anything we say, he's becoming quite a nuisance isn't he?" Professor Stein muttered, putting two fingers on the smoke and pulling it back from his mouth. He blew out, creating a skull shaped cloud.

"There's just something about that boy, I just can't put my finger on it. It's just this annoying little bug that keeps telling me the answer, but, the bugs too silent to hear," Lord Death said, quite annoyed with this new found fascination with trying to find out this mystery.

"Maybe, he's the one, the one we've been looking for," Professor suggested, taking his smoke from his lips and blowing out yet another skull shaped cloud. Lord Death kept weighing the options. It would be a one in a billion that they would find _him._ Ever since the tragic day of the village fire, the newborn that was suppose to be _him _was never found, nor was his father. They had found his mother under a thick tree that crushed her completely to death and was badly burned.

Though, Lord Death thought that _he _would be smart, and willing to do anything he puts his mind to, but Soul, he was just to, full or himself. He would get in trouble, a lot, and would never really try. Though, the smart and ready theory, was just what it was, a complex theory. They never proved it.

Now, they have someone who could be that person, but they would never know, because _he _didn't have a certain way to be, the ones before him were all very different. The looks and the personality all fit in with being _him,_ or the proper way to say him, is the pianist.

He was suppose to be the most powerful stalker of the all, the one that is going to defeat the gruesome kishin named Asura, the last of the first born kishins. Another thing to note, the pianist, wasn't in it alone. He had a partner, someone he would resonate with. The partner, the one with famous cross shaped gray scythe, would resonate with the pianist with their souls, and the partner's strength and weapon would grow in power.

Maka is the so called partner, but she just doesn't know about it, in fact, no one besides Professor Stein, Spirit, Marie, Kami, Lord Death, and a couple of other people know about this, it's a very dangerous thing to know. Now that they have suspicions that Soul is the pianist, their doing everything in their power to make sure Soul stays alive.

But now that Kami is traveling the world, there is one less person to protect both Soul and Maka.

Lord Death sighed, everything seemed so, manageable even though he's stuck in one place. Ever since the defeat of the Queen kishin, the witch that became the first kishin, everything has only been the beginning of destroying the rest of the kishin, but he knows kishins will live on for centuries to come.

What happened?

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I tore off the jacket that was sticking to my back because for some reason, the place had heating for the first time in a while, and I wasn't expecting me to sweat like a pig, but that's usually happens when your under that much pressure, right? I mean, when I was in a play when I was 5, I had horrible stage fright and ran off the stage after I said the first word. Not long after that, they had to get the replacement to replace me, but I still got the colorful flowers that my parents bought.

Nevertheless, I got over that after I my mind clicked that I'm going to have to kill stuff, yeah, first kill was fun. Nothings better then standing there confident at first, but then all of the sudden, a simple touch of a knife-like finger poking my arm just happens to feel like I'm being killed, but at least I survived...yeah...

"You coming or not," Soul said, getting my attention. I turned, looking at him, but as soon as I saw him in the darkness of the night with the moonlight perfecting hitting him, my face got hotter and I turned to look the other way, my heart beating faster. It's like this every time I see him! He shifts, making room for me. I realize it's about time we get home, being too distracted from my thoughts.

I walk over, grabbing a helmet, and Soul grumpily fitted on the helmet, making sure it fit him and strapping the helmet to his head. I did the same, just encase we crash or something, I warned him to use a helmet when I'm driving with him because it could kill us if his crazy driving somehow lands us 6 feet in the dirt, and I'm not planning to die young.

I worm my arms around his stomach, regretting in completely because my face heats up even more. The roar of the engine fills the air, and he kicks the kickstand and kick the motorcycle to start off, and slams on the gear. I squeal and hold onto him harder, not thinking of how hot my face feels.

"S-Slow down, Sooouuuuullll!" I scream, before he slams in the engine again, just to tease the shit out of me. I wonder if he knows how hard I'm going to slam my book into he skull after this! I swear I can feel him grinning in amusement, and he'll regret it, as you can tell.

We fly down the street, missing many lights and cars beeping, but not many because it's very early in the morning. The moon is almost now gone and the sun it rising, a beautiful sunset glows in the background. When Soul rides into the parking lot right outside my apartment, I hop off and tear of the strap and pull the helmet from my head. My face feels hot and sweaty from the helmet and I enjoyed welcoming the cold wind that cooled my face.

Soul pulled off his helmet, and swooshed his hair around, his face right in the middle of the sun, he turned and looked at me with his helmet at his side. My face heated up again, and I looked away, not wanting to see me blush. He sighed loudly and yawned loudly after. I rolled my eyes and smiled a little. We both walked over to the steps that lead to my apartment door.

"Would you please hurry up?" Soul groaned, yawning again. I glared at him, trying to also find my keys that someone got themselves lost on the folds of my pocket.

"MAKA CHOP!" I shrieked, slamming my thick book into his skull, he barely had time to react, but he managed to somehow get out of the range of the book. I blinked, not feeling the stopping of my book until it was just there in the air. I looked around, only to find Soul behind me. He also had on a surprised face like mine. My eyebrow started to twitch, and I put my book into the folds of gravity and huffed. He chuckled.

I finally found my keys and unlocked the door, stepping in and yawning aloud and stretching my arms in the arm. I kicked off my boots somehow, and threw my jacket to the couch arm. I rubbed my eyes, still tired from waking up so early. I turned around to find Soul dead asleep on the couch, making me even more tired. There was no blanket on the couch, so he would have to be cold threw the night, but I guess I'll be kind enough to fetch a blanket.

I slumped over to the closet, getting tired with each passing second. I open the door, and look around for a simple blanket he could use. That's when I remembered that the only blanket that isn't in the wash, is the blanket that I have laying on my bed now. I sigh and walk over to my room and open the door. Slumping over to the bed, I tear off the neatly lying blanket and slump back over to Soul.

He laid there silently, not even snoring. I walked beside the couch, stopping when I look at his face.

"Soul seems so cute when he's sleeping," I whisper to myself

I carefully lay a blanket on him, making sure to tuck it in. I stand up straight to look at my work, but yawn in the process which reminds me of how tired I am myself, and should probably get some rest to make it the rest of the day. I start walking over to my bedroom. I turn around, and silently whisper to Soul," Goodnight."

I turn around walk into my pitch black room, I quickly got undressed and dressed into my pj's and slid into the soft covers that I just washed a day ago. I sigh, and squirm around to find the perfect spot to sleep. Dark arms wrap around me, and I fall into internal slumber.

Little did I know, Soul never was asleep when I tucked him in.

* * *

**I'm sorry that it isn't as long as the last chapters because I didn't have anything else to write, plus I so wanted to get this chapter out!**

**Please Review&Follow&Favorite**

**BlueShadowLady~**


	20. The Restaurant A Little Ways Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, or the songs used in here which are listed below**

**R.I.P by 3OH!3**

**AND WE'RE BACK! YAY! TESTS NO MORE! I'M HOME FREE! But then there's family life... ANYWAYS**

**Extras:**

**I do play ice hockey so I'm going to try to be as straight forward, but it's going to be really hard to sound like you don't know much about ice skating/ice hockey. 'A Little Ways Over The Hill' is a made up story by me, but if there's a story like that then please tell me! **

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

_**New Years**_** Eve**

**"This town used to be a pretty place to stay"**  
**"A place you'd stop off on the highway"**

I spun around, taking the shampoo bottle in my hands and squeezed the white substance into the palm of my hand. I set the bottle down, my hips still swaying from one side to the other. The more I rubbed my scalp, the more bigger my hair got, considering the shampoo is very bubbly when put in water. Just for fun, I put all my hair into sort of a fail mo hawk, it fell to the side of my head.

**"But all of those things changed on the day"**  
**"You packed up your bags"**  
**"And you ran away"**

I went under the water that spat out warn liquid that ran down my back. It felt great, and having a shower after waking up usually wakes me up more. I slide over to the other side of the shower, out of the way of the waterfall of well ... water.

**"All they say is how you've changed"**  
**"Everyday I stay the same"**

I pointed to the wall, acting as if the dark -stained chunk of wood was made of thousands of fans just waiting for each note to roll off my tongue and sing in the most beautiful way possible.

When I was little, my mom would always put on music while we would both clean, bake bread, or make her fresh baked cookies. I don't know how I remembered my mom at all, I barely have any pictures of her, and really, I'd not like to see her, not with the many things going on.

Today is New Years Eve, and, with the help of my friends, Kid's house is covered with multicolored party favors and Tsubaki is making dinner and I'm making dessert. BlackStar and Soul are bringing the fireworks and Liz and Patty are bringing the drinks. Kid almost had a heart attack because this one favors was hanging asymmetrically from the side of the ceiling so me and Tsubaki had to try exactly 59 times before it was actually symmetrical. That's Kid for you. In the end, Patty had to scare his ass into not going all the way to 88 times because Tsubaki and I were getting rather tired.

Oh, if only I was good at throwing long-range book, then my life would be perfect.

A little after lunch that were having in an hour, we're going ice skating because we've been talking about going to it for a while now and no one will be there at that moment because everyone's celebrating New Years Eve. Great, ain't it? Now here's the problem, I can't skate to save my life. I might be good a roller skating, but stopping and and going fast is just not my thing. I've tried squeezing out of the plans, maybe going to the park or the bookstore, but no, we just had to go to the one place that I can't even stand in, an ice rink.

I know Soul used to ice skate because he played hockey a little earlier before I met him, and so did BlackStar and Kid before training. Tsubaki used to ice skate a lot, doing a bunch of tricks and stuff. Patty, well, she's great and Liz is good to, I'm just the loner that can't even stand on skates even without ice touching the bottom of the thin sharp blades.

Only now can I imagine me falling on my butt every second, and being laughed at, but there's a a reason for the the rink protector's, right? The protector thingy's that stop hockey players from hitting the audience, yeah, I used to watch hockey a tiny bit when I was little. I only know a little, so trying to figure the many ways to get out, or just to plain stop is going to be challenging for me I guess, but I'll probably never admit it to myself.

I step out of the streaming water, still silently humming to the tune and at the same time wrapping the towel around my frizzy blonde hair that shone in the sun because of the new soaps I got at a new store across from me apartment. It didn't have the best to chose from kind of selection. The nice old lady that owned the store was very nice and knew her soaps very well. We both had a grand old time talking about an old book I read a while ago called, ' A Little Ways Over The Hill.'

It was about a girl who lived on a huge fresh green grass covered hill in an old rundown cabin that belonged to her grandmother a long time back. Her name was Luna, and her two best friends never knew where she lived, so they could only hang out with each other at school. One day, a boy named Kuni found the the cabin while following a gorgeous rainbow butterfly that was innocently flapping it's wings.

They both meet each other in the cabin and they become great best friends, Kuni, the only one knowing where Luna lived. They grow close to each other and sooner or later they both fall in love with each other.

Romantic, isn't it? I wonder what it would be like if that were to have happened to me, me living in a cabin alone, and a strange boy shows up which results in us becoming great friends, that would be the best thing ever. It's almost as if it was Romeo and Juliet story, but then again it wasn't as dramatic as it. I really adored the story.

I quickly dried my hair with the towel and dried my body, pulling on a white underwear and bra. I wiggled into some dark blue jean skinny jeans that fit me perfectly. After that, I slipped on my zebra black and white pattern tank top. I took the dark purple brush into my grasp and slid the brush slowly threw my hair. I brushed my teeth with some peppermint tooth paste that really helps clean my teeth.

I spent ten minutes carefully using my straightener to straighten my hair, only burning my ear once and almost burning the top of my forehead. I sprayed in some hairspray, not wanting to put anything really much in my hair that will take forever to get out. I pulled on my crimson red beanie and I opened the bathroom to a narrow hallway.

I turned into the kitchen, where my washer and dryer _dinged _done. I dashed towards it, but in the process, I slipped on the new small carpet that was smack in the middle of the kitchen for some reason that I didn't know.

"Dammit!" I cursed loudly, hitting my head in the corner of the counter and landed flat on my stomach on the tile floor. It thumped with pain, and it was a miracle that I didn't kill myself in the process. Not only that, but my vision blurred for a minutes, but it came back after blinking over a thousand times. I rubbed the back of my head, feeling a large bump form. If only my beanie had a fluffy pillow on the back so this wouldn't have ending like it did, but at least the bump will be covered...? Lets hope.

I moved quickly, opening a closet where the washer and dryer sat still on the ground. I pulled open the dryer door and pulled all the nice smelling dry clothes form the hope in the dryer. Opening the washer door, I pulled out all the wet clothes and pushed them into the dryer. I took out a sheet that helped with drying the clothes and closed the door. I set it to Normal and pressed 'Start'. It started shaking, as if it were in below freezing temperatures without any clothes on it's back to shield away the annoying chill of the wind.

I pulled out two socks and pulled them on, my feet immediately feeling the warmth radiating off the socks. They felt like a summer day, the sun warming the air, as if it were the starting of new days and short nights. They felt inviting, and really, my feet were freezing way before I pulled on the socks.

My phone buzzed to life, and I grabbed it from out of my pocket.

**From Soul:**

**what time do i pick you up again i can't remember**

I stopped what I was doing I though for a moment.

_What time was he suppose to pick me up? Twelve, right? I actually can't remember... Wait, isn't he suppose to pick me up in... FIVE MINUTES! WHAT!?_

I quickly rushed threw texting him back the answer and dashed for the shoe mat where my crimson red van high tops sat, only taking a second for me to fall on my butt and start pulling them on, which was, as always, a pain in the ass. They were really hard to get on because I tied the laces to tight so it was easy to get them off, but now it was a back breaking job to get them untied.

_"...Dreaming of my sleeping face?..," _someone whispered into my ear, and I could clearly feel their breathe on my ear, I shrieked and pulled out one of my heavy thick cover books and slammed it into the guys head. He yelped in pain, and crumbled to the floor. My face filled with heat, seeing who just said that.

Soul lied flat on the floor on his stomach, his fingers where covering his snow white hair. He had a pained expression and he sure as hell was amused. I whispered to myself of how perverted that was, sneaking behind me and whispering something secret in my ear, how did he even know I said that, how did he even hear that!

I helped myself up, and then stuck out a hand for Soul. He looked up, and stared at my hand, as if deciding if he should take it or not. Or maybe he was second guessing if I was going to Maka Chop him again. I rolled his eyes and sighed aloud. He stuck out his hand and I pulled him up. He stumbled a bit after, but not much. I know I could clearly hear him muttering on about how 'uncool' that was and how 'stupid that seemed' and how 'I was getting way to violent'. He eventually gave up on hating and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

He opened my apartment door and I walked outside. He walked out to and then shut the door, and followed me down the stairs to his motorcycle. How could I have not heard that?

He silently threw me a helmet and he got on, and I got on second. I squeezed my arms around him, and he seemed to tense when I did, but he relaxed after a few seconds. I was blushing madly, of course, like a fan girl finally being able to huge their crush, and yes, it was like that for me. I haven't told anyone, because them keeping a secret of mine is like saying Kid won't care when I tell him his hair is asymmetrical. Completely impossible whatsoever.

We both took off down the road to an and old restaurant me and my parents used to go to when I was little. I suggested it when we were trying to find a place to eat at and they all agreed. This place has been open for a minimum of fifty years, and the food is melt-in-your-mouth good.

Sitting in the parking lot, taking off our helmets, we discussed the final exams for the end of the quarter. Soul said he would study, but I highly doubt it, and I said he should have someone help him study so he wouldn't doze off during the middle of studying and fail the tests. He suggested that scientists should make some sort of cool devise that transfers information to your brain so you don't have to study. I quickly replied with," You'll be dead by the time they start working on making that." He groaned in response. I think he's just plain lazy if you ask me.

We both walked in together, him opening the door for me. Walking up to an old woman with a cheery smile and rosy cheeks.

"A table for two for the lovely couple," she asked, and Soul and I looked at each other, seeing both our faced as red as tomatoes. He looked the other way and I quickly rushed threw words on how we weren't a couple and we were just here with friends. She looked kind of disappointed after I explained. I looked everywhere, and then pointed to where they were. She lead us towards them, and Kids moved over so Soul and I could if on the bench.

Liz acted like an investigator, trying to find out what had happened to us. I just waved it off, just as the waitress came to our table and we all ordered something to drink. Liz, Tsubaki, and I ordered an unsweetened iced tea. Kid, BlackStar, and Soul ordered some fountain drink, and Patty, of course, ordered chocolate milk. We all sat there for a while, chatting on about what we're going to be doing this summer and stuff like that. Liz said we should all rent a beach house for the summer and live in that for the summer. It sounded fun I guess.

Patty wanted to go to a concert of one of her most favorite bands, and Kid and BlackStar wanted to do the unimaginable and practice skating or something like that, I didn't really pay much attention. Soul just sat there, as if he was the loner and sipped on his straw.

"So Soul, what do you plan to do this summer?" I asked, and everyone stopped talking and stared at him. He tensed, but finished drinking his soda.

"I don't know, how about that beach house, maybe we could rent one near a skate park or something, I know this really good beach house that's two hours away from here," he suggested, shrugging his shoulders. We all agreed, and made future plans to all save up enough money, like we don't already have enough money. I could easily get money because I still have a gift card from one of my birthdays that my mother sent me, I could get cash from that.

Soul sat back in his seat, looking up at the ceiling. He hasn't acted like his 'cool' self, and I'm starting to get worried. He hasn't done anything, well, _Soul _like in a while, and I'm not sure if I should be_ that_ worried, or happy. After the prom, dance, whatever you call it, he keeps brushing off his other friends and nearly killed Dala, which in my case is something that should be taken seriously.

But even through that, he's been really committed to being friends with us, I mean he barely hangs with his old friends, and now every ones making fake rumors and stuff like that, I'm even starting to think people are actually believing them, and of course Dala is believing _every single one of them. _

One thing that came out of this that I'm glad about is that Soul actually kept our secret, even hanging out with us seemed impossible, but then again, we're talking about Soul, he could be talking to anyone of his friends about this, but he seems clean, or at least I think. I'm also having suspicions that maybe, just maybe, Soul was the boy from when I was little. I'm starting to be more convinced then anything, and he fits the exact description.

Anything that's been bothering me, a lot. The nightmares, they're getting more clearer, I can actually _see _the people, I actually can say their names without looking threw my list of names implanted into my brain. It's weird, because the nearer I get to Soul, and more I know about him, the worst, and the descriptive the dreams become, it's starting to scare me a bit. I've sworn that I saw that little girl a few more times while going out for a walk, reading a good novel, or silently swinging on a swing, none of the other little kids noticing her one bit. But every time I blink, _poof_, she's gone.

Well anyways, aside from my problems, we all finish or lunch with a good note and we all follow Kid to the ice rink. Little did I know of what I'm going to get myself into.

* * *

**There will be way more fluff in the next chapter, I-I'm just saying. I'm trying to fit as much fluff into each chapter because now they have both admitted to themselves. I really hope you like this chapter!**

**Please Review&Follow&Favorite!**

**~BlueShadowLady**


End file.
